Husband
by Baekkiepyon
Summary: When you wake up from your sweet dream, you're finding a stranger guy on your bed and he said that you're his wife. What will you do? CHANBAEK GS/Genderswitch Chanyeol Baekhyun Jongin Luhan EXO Read and Review Juseyo !
1. Chapter 1

HUSBAND

Author : Phoebe

Warning ! : GS (Genderswitch), typos, ff remake-an, pokonya kalo gasuka gausah dibaca ye, kalo suka ya dibaca dan review oke~

Note : Baekhyunnya keturunan Jepang, jadi mukanya campuran Jepang-Korea gitu [ga ada bedanya kan ya?-_-], **BACA DENGAN TELITI !**

Summary : when you wake up from your sweet dream, you're finding a stranger guy on your bed and he said that you're his wife. What will you do?

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pegawai administrasi di sebuah majalah _travelling_ yang sudah berdiri mungkin hampir seumur ayahnya. Begitu keluar dari Universitas Todai (Jepang), Baekhyun langsung pindah mengikuti _Halmeoni-_ nya ke Korea yang merupakan tempat kelahiran ayahnya, Byun Jungsoo. Dua tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun melamar ke DarE. Memiliki seorang teman bernama Luhan yang sekarang duduk dimeja sebelahnya dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya dikantor ini. Setahu Baekhyun, di kantor ini hanya Luhan yang menganggapnya ada, berbicara dengannya secara baik-baik dan memandangnya sebagai manusia. Sedangkan karyawan lain sangat acuh dan masih tidak peduli meskipun Baekhyun sudah bekerja di DarE selama dua tahun.

Sekarang beginilah hidupnya setiap hari, duduk di depan komputer dan mengetik, mengetik, mengetik, seolah-olah _keyboard_ adalah dirinya. Baekhyun sangat mengantuk karena hari ini dirinya hampir seharian berada dikantor tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Bukan karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan tapi Baekhyun sedang diet demi tampil sempurna pada pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung bulan depan. Jongin, calon suaminya selalu mengatakan kalau Baekhyun tampak gemuk dan Baekhyun tidak akan suka bila terlihat gemuk di hari pernikahannya.

Ponselnya yang berada disebelah komputer begetar. Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena matanya sudah redup sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar dan itu membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi melihat siapa pengirim pesan di ponselnya semua rasa kantuk Baekhyun lenyap begitu saja dan tidak tersisa sama sekali.

 _Baby, pulang jam berapa?_

 _Bisa bertemu hari ini?_

 _Pulang kerja datang ke cafe ku ya?_

 _Aku sangat merindukanmu._

(Sender : Jongin. XXX)

Jongin pada akhirnya mengirim pesan juga setelah seharian ini Baekhyun menanti kabar darinya. Semenjak rencana pernikahan mereka diputuskan, Jongin benar-benar berkonsentrasi bekerja seolah-olah ia akan meninggalkan cafenya untuk selamanya. Semua hal itu menyebabkan Baekhyun mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya seorang diri dan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan Jongin. Tapi Baekhyun selalu merasa kalau hal itu bukanlah masalah yang harus diribut-ributkan. Baekhyun sudah terlalu banyak menuntut kepada Jongin dan dirinya sama sekali tidak akan meminta hal yang lebih lagi. Baekhyun sudah harus bersyukur karena Jongin mengabulkan permintaannya untuk mempercepat pernikahan meskipun hal itu membuatnya repot seorang diri. Tidak, ada Luhan yang siap membantunya meskipun Baekhyun tidak memberi tahu dengan siapa ia menikah nanti pada Luhan, Baekhyun patut bersyukur.

Baekhyun tidak pernah memperkenalkan Jongin kepada siapa-siapa kecuali _halmeoni_ nya sehingga rencana pernikahan ini juga sama rahasianya seperti keberadaan Jongin. Kedua orang tuanya juga belum tahu, hanya _halmeoni_ satu-satunya orang yang tahu dan tidak setuju. _Halmeoni_ pada awalnya menyukai Jongin, tapi begitu tau kalau Baekhyun dan Jongin akan melangkah kejenjang yang lebih serius, _halmeoni_ menolak keberadaan Jongin terang-terangan. Terlebih sejak Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pindah dan tinggal bersama Jongin setelah menikah, kebencian _halmeoni_ kepada Jongin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baekhyun, kau dipanggil Tuan Lee keruangannya!" Luhan berdiri didepan pintu ruang kerja mereka sambil memijat dahinya.

Gadis itu mendapat _job_ yang sangat luar biasa belakangan ini. Seringkali Luhan mengeluh kalau dirinya hampir muntah menghadapi kertas-kertas dan komputer.

"Ada apa?"

"Pokoknya segeralah kesana. Kau tau kan? Besok dia akan pensiun dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya dikantor."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memandang kalender yang berada disebelah komputernya, 22 Juni. Tuan Lee pernah mengatakan rencana pensiunnya saat rapat terakhir mereka minggu lalu. Sama sekali tidak diduga bahwa rencana itu berlangsung secepat ini, jarang sekali ada orang yang memulai pensiunnya pada pertengahan bulan Juni, seperti yang Tuan Lee lakukan. Baehyun berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Tuan Lee. Begitu sampai, Baekhyun hanya perlu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan ia melihat bayangan Tuan Lee yang berjalan mendekati pintu lewat dinding kaca anti pecah yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Siapapun bisa melihat bayangan dari dalam ruangan tapi tidak bisa melihat semuanya selain warna hitam yang bergerak pada dinding kaca yang menyelubungi ruangan Tuan Lee. Entah siapa yang mempunyai ide untuk membuat ruangan kerja seperti ini, yang pasti ide ini membuat atasan manapun menjadi kehilangan lima puluh persen privasinya.

"Silahkan, Nona!" Tuan Lee benar-benar muncul dibalik pintu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Laki-laki yang sangat baik. Seandainya Tuan Lee tidak punya istri, Baekhyun akan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menikah dengan _halmeoni_ nya. Baekhyun menahan tawa sambil melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Tuan Lee menutup pintu dan memandangi Baekhyun sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Jadi menikah bulan depan?" Tanyanya

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu saja"

"Masih merahasiakan siapa calonnya? Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa datang pada pernikahanmu bulan depan? Aku mau liburan ke Florida bersama keluargaku!"

"Masih belum bisa, Bos. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tidak tau."

Tuan Lee mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekati mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop dan sebuah kertas lalu memberikan keduanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ini adalah kiriman. Dalam satu jam lagi, kau harus sampaikan ini kepada Park- _sajangnim_ yang sedang meeting di Mariott. Dia bos yang baru, dan sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya amplop itu silahkan dibuka!"

Kedua alis Baekhyun menyatu. Ia memeandangi amplop putih itu sejenak lalu membukanya pelan-pelan. Dirinya hampir saja berteriak melihat apa yang ada didalam sana. Sebuah pernyataan kenaikan gaji untuk bulan depan. Tuan Lee benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini dalam waktu singkat. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Baekhyun mengeluh karena kekurangan banyak biaya untuk pernikahannya dan ia berharap Tuan Lee mau meningkatkan nominal gajinya dari gaji _staff junior_ menjadi _staff senior._ Dan sekarang Baekhyun mendapatkannya. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Tuan Lee dengan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih.

Tuan Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dirinya tidak menyukai ekspresi Baekhyun yang itu. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang berterimakasih dengan wajah memelas.

"Sekarang pergilah. Waktumu sudah berkurang sepuluh menit. Park- _sajangnim_ akan sampai satu jam lagi dan dia sangat membutuhkan semua _file_ yang berada dalam tas kertas itu. Bergerak... Bergerak !"

Baekhyun dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan melangkah pergi menuju Hotel yang Tuan Lee sebutkan. Park-s _ajangnim_ , dia yang akan menerima barang-barang itu dan Baekhyun harus segera menemuinya dengan batas waktu yang semakin menipis. Setiap kali melihat jam Baekhyun merasa semakin diburu waktu yang semakin sedikit sehingga Baekhyun terpaksa turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya karena macet. Sebisa mungkin ia memotong jalan kemana-mana sehingga menemukan jalan raya yang tanpa macet. Lampu lalu lintas menyala dan semua orang berusaha menyebrang jalan secepatnya. Beberapa orang menyenggol tas kertas yang dibawanya sehingga benda itu robek dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Sangat banyak kertas yang berserakan sehingga Baekhyun harus mengejarnya kesegala arah. Jumalah orang dijalanan semakin menipis sehingga Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Berkali-kali Baekhyun memandangi jam tangannya dan waktunya hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ia harus cepat karena Hotel Mariott sudah ada didepan. Tapi selembar kertas melayang dan Baekhyun masih berusaha mengejarnya, sayangnya erangan mobil-mobil yang siap berjalan membuatnya terpaksa menepi dan meninggalkan selembar kertas lagi ditengah jalan raya.

Tinggal dua belas menit lagi, Baekhyun bergerak secepat mungkin ketengah jalan saat melihat jalanan sepi. Ia berharap setelah meraih kertas itu, Baekhyun bisa segera menyebrang tanpa harus menunggui lampu lalu lintas lagi. Sekilas ia seperti melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya, saat Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak ada. Mungkin ia Cuma berkhayal dan lebih baik kembali memunguti _file-file_ penting itu. Bunyi hak sepatunya berketuk dijalan aspal dan baru berhenti setelah tangannya berhasil menyentuh kertas yang bertebrangan kesana-kemari. Baekhyun juga harus memeluk barang-barang dari dalam tas kertas yang sobek hanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain berusaha keras menggapai kertas yang sedang dikejar-kejarnya dengan susah payah.

"Sial! Tolonglah.." Bisiknya. Baekhyun mulai khawatir saat melihat jalanan mulai ramai kembali, ia sempat bersyukur karena kertas itu terbang ke pinggir. Tapi tiba-tiba jantung Baekhyun berhenti saat mendengar bunyi benturan keras yang entah datang dari mana. Baekhyun berusaha menoleh, tapi ternyata matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tergeletak dijalanan dengan keadaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa nyeri, semuanya seperti mimpi. Banyak orang yang berkerumunan disekitarnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya harus dibawa kerumah sakit. Baekhyun masih tidak bisa membuka matanya. Dalam hati ia berteriak, _Tolong aku, aku harus bertemu Park-sajangnim demi Tuan Lee dan masa depanku!_

 _..._

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia memandangi warna...entahlah. baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin jika yang dilihatnya adalah langit. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang kesekeliling. Baekhyun sedang berada disebuah taman dan ia berbaring disebuah bangku kayu. Disebelahnya, Baekhyun mendapati seorang wanita asing yang belum pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang. Kau ingat jalan pulang kerumah kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk bingung, "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Namaku Seoyeon. Aku pergi dulu karena tugasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa!" Seoyeon tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya, dan beberapa ingatan terbayang. Baekhyun baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, ia memandangi tubuhnya dan untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Baekhyun hanya merasakan nyeri dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya dan ia ragukan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya barusan. Baekhyun memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia kehilangan kertas-kertas penting untuk Park-s _ajangnim_. Sebisa mungkin Baekhyun bangkit dan mencari-cari tapi tidak satupun jejak mengenai berkas itu bisa ditemui. Jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenalnya, ia korban kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, secepat itukah mereka melupakannya?

 _Waktu? Jam berapa sekarang?_ Baekhyun berbisik. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan memperhatikan jam tangannya lekat-lekat. Sudah jam lima sore dan ini sudah lewat jam pulang kerja. Tubuhnya yang masih sakit mendorong Baekhyun untuk memanggil taksi dan segera pulang. Terserah dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti dan yang pasti dirinya sangat ingin istirahat. Butuh waktu yang panjang untuknya sampai kerumah karena rumah _halmeoni_ memang terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul. Setelah membayar taksi, Baekhyun langsung memasuki rumah dan menemukan _halmeoni_ nya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Baekhyun mendekat dan memeluk wanita tua itu erat-erat.

"Ada apa?" _Halmeoni_ nya berhenti bergerak dan membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mendesah, masih dalam pelukannya, "Sepertinya aku akan dipecat. Ku fikir aku baru saja naik gaji!"

 _Halmeoni_ membelai punggungnya, "Kalau begitu gunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat dirumah. Dirimu sedang tidak sehat, jadi perlu banyak istirahat."

" _Halmeoni_ tau dari mana kalau aku sedang tidak sehat hari ini?"

Sekarang wanita itu mengubah pandangan penuh kasihnya menjadi pandangan yang penuh kebingungan, "Kenapa masih bertanya kau cucuku bukan?"

"Ya,tentu saja. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Kau selalu tau apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk dan sekarang sepertinya harus istirahat. _Halmeoni,_ aku tidur dikamarmu ya?"

 _Halmeoni_ mengangguk, "Tapi pada saat jam tidur tiba, kau harus pindah kembali ke kamarmu. Aku akan merasa aneh jika ada dirimu dikamar. Kau sudah sangat lama tidak tidur denganku lagi, aku sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri dan menolak orang lain ada dikamarku!"

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, ia memang sudah lama tidak tidur bersama _Halmeoni_ nya sejak merasa sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan, Baekhyun bahkan nyaris tidak pulang kerumah beberapa kali. Ya, meskipun begitu ia ingin berbaring dikamar neneknya walaupun sebentar, hanya demi bermanja-manja, hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilakukannya.

* * *

1st Day

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Begitu ia membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat banyak perubahan dikamarnya. Ranjang yang biasa ditidurinya sudah berbeda dengan yang biasa dan ia memakai kelambu? Sejak kapan Baekhyun suka dengan kamar bernuansa klasik begini? Satu lagi, hawa yang dirasakannya sudah sangat tidak sama dengan yang biasa dirasakan sebelumnya. Kamarnya terasa lebih hangat padahal Baekhyun suka berada dalam kamar yang sejuk.

"Mungkin AC-nya rusak" Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Ia menggeliat dengan penuh semangat dan terkejut saat menyadari kulitnya sedang bersentuhan dengan kulit orang lain didalam selimut. Baekhyun memandangi laki-laki yang berada disebelahnya, sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya meyakinkan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia menyentuh perutnya, lalu dada dan kembali turun hingga ke paha. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah karena ia sedang tidak memakai apa-apa dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Baekhyun seharusnya berteriak, tapi ia masih termenung memandangi laki-laki itu, cukup _good-looking_ dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang dan sangat dewasa meskipun sedang tidur, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Laki-laki itu ditemuinya dimana? Di kantor? Ia tidak punya teman kantor setampan ini. Lalu di diskotik? Apakah semalam Baekhyun mampir ke diskotik? Baekhyun mengerjapkan matnya sekali lagi dan ia ingat, ia bahkan pulang sebelum makan malam dan langsung tidur dikamar _halmeoni_ nya. Lalu siapa laki-laki ini? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada diatas ranjangnya dan tanpa busana seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun memandang berkeliling untuk meyakinkan apakah ini benar-benar kamarnya? Meskipun banyak yang berubah, Baekhyun yakin kalau ruangan ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah ditempatinya dua tahun belakangan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menemani _halmeoni_ dan tinggal di Seoul. Rak buku yang berada didekat pintu juga miliknya.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibahunya disertai belaian hangat dilengannya. Baekhyun menoleh ke laki-laki itu, dia baru bangun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin kepadanya. Matanya belum begitu terbuka sempurna karena baru bangun tidur, tapi Baekhyun yakin kalau laki-laki itu tidak salah orang, dia menyebut nama Baekhyun dengan manis. Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang.

"Baekhyun sayang, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil terus memandangi laki-laki itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Keheranan sudah menyesaki benaknya dalam dosis yang sangat tinggi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa seperti ini? Semalam aku tidur di kamar _halmeoni_!"

"Aku yang membawamu ke kamar kita. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan istriku ke kamar lain? Soal pakaian seharusnya dirimu tidak perlu terkejut. Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya? Kau tau kalau aku tidak suka AC lalu kita menyingkirkannya. Semenjak kamar ini tidak memiliki pendingin lagi, kau selalu tidur tanpa pakaian seperti itu."

"Jadi semalam aku membukanya sendiri?"

"Aku yang membuka! Tidak salah kan? Aku suamimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng masih dengan ekspresi herannya. Laki-laki itu mengakui Baekhyun sebagai istrinya? Baekhyun masih bingung dan termenung. Kemarin ia tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Jongin, lalu baru mendapatkan kenaikan gaji dan mengalami kecelakaan. Kemudian terbangun disebuah taman bersama seorang wanita yang menolongnya dan langsung pulang karena kelelahan mencari-cari _file_ untuk Park- _sajangnim_ yang belum ditemukan hingga sekarang. Semalaman ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya karena harus dimarahi oleh Park- _sajangnim_ , bosnya yang baru. Tapi sepertinya kejadian ini lebih parah dibandingkan dengan amarah Park-s _ajangnim_ dihari pertama bekerja. Dia sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa bukan dengan Jongin? Lalu siapa laki-laki ini dan kenapa laki-laki ini yang menjadi suaminya?

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus segera ke kantor." Laki-laki itu bangkit dan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, ia menoleh kepada Baekhyun dan memandangi setengah dari tubuhnya yang terbuka secara tidak sengaja dengan diiringi sebuah senyum penuh kekaguman.

"Tapi melihatmu seperti ini sepertinya hari ini aku tidak usah ke kantor!" laki-laki itu memeluk Baekhyun lagi dan meremas payudaranya dalam ritme yang lembut.

Baekhyun segera menolak dan mendorong pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu menjauh. Kdua lengannya segera menyilang kedepan dada dengan kuat.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Kening laki-laki itu berkerut, "Kau bertanya? Kenapa? Bukankah ini normal untuk suami istri? Kau istriku kan? Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah denganmu? Aku punya orang yang sangat aku cintai dan kami akan menikah. Kau berbohong dengan pernikahan ini kan? Ini hanya bercanda, atau kau salah orang? Tapi kau menyebut namaku..."

"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Chanyeol!" laki-laki itu mendengus.

"Sudahlah kalau kau sedang tidak bersemangat, tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu. Aku akan berangkat ke kantor saja."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Chanyeol meninggalkan ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apa-apa. Bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat tubuh laki-laki, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini didalam kamarnya sendiri.

 _Laki-laki itu? Tadi dia ingin melakukan apa? Bercinta denganku? Tidak..._ batin Baekhyun.

Lalu kata 'tidak' keluar bukan hanya sebagai gema dihatinya. Baekhyun benar-benar berkata tidak dalam intonasi yang sangat lantang. Dia tidak mungkin sudah menikah dengan laki-laki selain Jongin. Tidak mungkin menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak dicintainya. Tidak mungkin...

"Tidaaakkkk!"

Dan suasana menjadi riuh. Suara pintu diketok dengan nada tidak sabaran membuat Baekhyun ingin segera menghambur ke pintu, tapi sebelum itu laki-laki bernama Chanyeol yang mengaku sebagai suaminya segera mengambil celana piyamanya yang berada dilantai lalu memakainya dan membuka pintu. _Halmeoni_ masuk dan memeluk Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan. Ia membelai kepala Baekhyun sambil bertanya ada apa.

" _Halmeoni,_ siapa laki-laki itu?" Desis Baekhyun dalam pelukan neneknya.

Neneknya memandangi Chanyeol sekilas lalu memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat.

"Dia Chanyeol suamimu, sayang. Kau sendiri yang berkeras untuk menikah dengannya sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang kenapa kau berteriak dan mempertanyakan siapa dia?"

"Mana mungkin." Baekhyun memotong, "Aku akan menikah dengan Jongin, bukan dengannya"

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Apakah dirimu sudah lupa kalau Jongin sudah pergi? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Jongin dan memilih menikah dengan Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun memandangi neneknya dengan tatapan yang semakin bingung. Kemarin ia dan Jongin janjian bertemu di cafe miliknya, baru kemarin dan Baekhyun masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Chanyeol bulan lalu? Kenapa harus meninggalkan Jongin dan memilih orang yang tidak dikenalnya?

"Kau kenapa? Kau terbentur?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mendekat.

Ia menyeka sejumput rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi wajah. Sekilas Baekhyun melihat kilauan dijari manisnya dan Baekhyun spontan memandang jarinya juga. Ada cincin yang memiliki kilau yang sama disana. Cincin kawin? Laki-laki itu benar suaminya? Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku kecelakaan kemarin dan sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal. Maaf!" Desisnya.

Baekhyun tidak berbohong. Ia memang kecelakaan, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa mengingat semua kejadian sebelum kecelakaan. Ia belum menikah pada saat itu, lalu bagaimana bisa begitu terbangun ia sudah memiliki seorang suami dengan cincin kawin melingkar dijari manisnya?

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Chanyeol masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, tapi tidak lama karena ia segera mengambil jam tangannya yang masih berada dalam jangkauannnya, "Dua puluh tiga Juni!"

Dua puluh tiga...Juni...

Baekhyun terus mengulang kata-kata itu dibenaknya. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir Tuan Lee di kantor dan kemarin adalah tanggal 22 Juni, Baekhyun tidak mungkin salah karena sebelum masuk keruangan Tuan Lee, Baekhyun sempat melihat ke kalender. Kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan, pulang kerumah dan terbangun pagi ini dengan status baru. Dia dan Chanyeol sudah menikah sebulan lalu? Mustahil, kemarin Baekhyun masih lajang. Tapi neneknya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Atau Baekhyun sedang melompat ke sisi kehidupannya yang lain? Apa karena kecelakaan yang kemarin itu?

TBC

Mind to Review ?^^

1 Juli 2015


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Day

.

.

.

Hembusan nafas kembali keluar sekali lagi dan sangat pelahan. Baekhyun memandangi wajahnya di cermin lalu mengamati perubahannya. Tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang berubah, semuanya baik-baik saja dan dia terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tapi Baekhyun masih belum bisa percaya bahwa wanita muda yang berada didalam cermin sekarang adalah istri dari seseorang. Laki-laki itu, Chanyeol adalah suaminya? Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun mengenal Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin dalam hitungan jam Baekhyun meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja dan menikah dengan laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Atau dia hamil diluar nikah dan sekarang sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol? Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya dan tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa. Lalu apa alasan pernikahannya? Semuanya masih tidak masuk akal sama sekali, hidupnya benar-benar berubah dalam semalam.

"Siapa di dalam?"

Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar mandi digedor. Ini kantor dan seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menggunakan toilet kantor terlalu lama seperti sekarang. Tapi kemana lagi dirinya harus bertanya tentang semua ini? Dia bahkan belum menyapa siapapun sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suara itu mendesak lagi

"Ya, sebentar!" Baekhyun merapikan dirinya secepat mungkin dan membuka pintu toilet. seorang wanita yang juga adalah teman sekantornya memandangnya dengan wajah kesal sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi dan Baekhyun hanya mampu bilang maaf sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi bersalah. Setelah wanita itu dan pandangan kesalnya lenyap, Baekhyun segera melangkah secepat mungkin dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia memandangi Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah katalog pakaian dalam dengan ekspresi yang sangat cerah.

"Aku ingin membeli yang ini, sepertinya ukuran cup ku naik, aku senang karena usaha ku untuk memperbesar payudara berhasil!" Gumamnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali termenung memandangi komputernya, ia ingin menanyakan tentang pernikahannya pada Luhan, tapi bagaimana kalau Luhan menganggapnya gila karena melupakan hal terpenting yang terjadi dalam hidupnya? Ia terbangun pagi ini dan tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya padahal kemarin dirinya masih lajang. Siapa yang percaya dengan itu?

" _Dear,_ kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang memandangi layar komputer yang sama sekali tidak menyala. Maka Baekhyun berusaha menoleh kepada Luhan dan tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, jadi Luhan juga tau? Jadi dia benar-benar sudah bersuami? Baekhyun masih belum bisa percaya ini sepenuhnya, Luhan dan _halmeoni_ yang merupakan orang terdekatnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah menikah. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus menemui Jongin untuk mananyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku Cuma merasa perutku agak aneh, mungkin mau datang bulan." Jawab Baekhyun. Entah darimana datangnya kata-kata itu.

"Lalu kau sedih karena itu? Karena kau belum hamil juga? Aku yakin kalian berdua sedang berusaha keras untuk itu. Jangan bersedih, cepat atau lambat kalian juga akan segera punya anak."

Kedua alis Baekhyun menyatu. Pernakah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat ingin memiliki anak kepada Luhan? Dia baru sebulan menikah dan bukan hal aneh kalau dalam kurun waktu sebulan dirinya belum mengandung. Seberharap itukah Baekhyun memiliki anak dari Chanyeol?

"Kau punya masalah lain?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingat tentang pertemuanku dengan suamiku."

"Kau ingin menceritakannya kepadaku? Aku selalu menanyakan itu kan? Dan kau selalu merahasiakannya. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu? Kau tidak memberi tau apa-apa tapi memberiku beban untuk merahasiakan pernikahanmu di kantor. Kurasa sebaiknya biarkan orang-orang tau kalau kau sudah menikah, kau tidak mungkin di demo hanya karena melanggar peraturan kantor yang satu itu.."

"Baekhyun, kau dipanggil Park- _sajangnim!_ " sebuah suara menyela.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang menyembulkan kepalanya dipintu dan segera pergi setelah melihat Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa aku akan dimarahi karena semua _file_ yang hilang itu?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan

Luhan hanya angkat bahu dan kembali ke katalognya sambil bergumam, "Cepatlah kesana. Jangan terlambat. Jika tidak dia bisa mengamuk lagi dan kantor bisa kembali riuh."

"Lagi? Dia sering begitu?" Tanya Linea keras.

Ia segera memperbaiki ekspresi bingungnya saat melihat tatapan heran Luhan. Sepertinya ya, Park- _sajangnim_ sering memarahinya dibalik ruangan itu sehingga semua orang tau. Seingatnya, apapun bunyi yang keluar dari ruangan itu bisa terdengar dari luar, apalagi bila Park-s _ajangnim_ mengamuk. Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya dia dan Park-s _ajangnim_ sama sekali tidak akur karena Baekhyun sudah menghilangkan beberapa _file_ penting. Tapi Baekhyun baru menghilangkannya kemarin dan Park- _sajangnim_ harusnya baru mulai bekerja hari ini. Sepertinya dugaan Baekhyun benar kalau ini bukan kehidupannya yang biasa, tapi kehidupan yang lain yang entah bagaimana caranya Baekhyun bisa memasukinya.

Baekhyun meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan segera melangkah menuju ruangan orang nomor satu di kantor itu kemudian mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk. Itu artinya ia harus membuka pintu itu sendiri? Tuan Lee selalu membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang masuk ke ruangannya. Sepertinya Park- _sajangnim_ adalah orang yang angkuh.

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka pintu dan masuk sambil menunduk dalam. Ia akan mendapat amukan, itu yang ada dibenaknya. Secepat mungkin Baekhyun kembali berusaha menutup pintu dan berdiri tegang saat melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi bos. Seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya tadi pagi, seseorang yang meremas payudaranya, menyeka rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih, dan seseorang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Baekhyun menatap pada papan nama yang ada di atas meja kerja. Park Chanyeol. Dia menikah dengan Bos? Itu yang membuatnya meminta Luhan untuk merahasiakannya di kantor? Dan sepertinya kebiasaan marah-marah Park- _sajangnim_ juga dibuat-buat untuk menutupi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Baekhyun mendekat ke meja kerja dan berdiri di hadapa Park- _sajangnim_ yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, ia merasa kikuk.

"Ada apa _sajangnim_?" Baekhyun berkata dengan ragu, suara yang sangat pelan itupun harus dikeluarkan dengan paksaan ekstra dari mulutnya.

"Duduklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu duduk dihadapan Park Chanyeol. Sesekali matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata pria itu dan membuat Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Pria itu tidak berhenti memandanginya, ia pun jadi semakin gugup.

"Ada yang harus saya kerjakan? Atau anda akan marah-marah lagi?"

Park Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah memo kepada Baekhyun diatas meja dan Baekhyun membacanya.

 _Kau tunggu aku di gangnam saja hari ini. Untuk lunch kita hari ini kau yang pilih tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa banyak bicara tapi sangat banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Sekarang keluarlah dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!_

 _***_

Gangnam pada musim panas membuat Baekhyun gelisah. Ia belum lama sampai ke tempat ini dan ia mengeluh karena menunggu Chanyeol yang belum juga sampai. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat tidak ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol. Dari pesannya tadi, sepertinya mereka berdua sering melakukan hal ini, pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari kantor hanya untuk sekedar makan siang. Seandainya Jongin yang akan datang, Baekhyun pasti akan menunggunya dengan senyum. Tapi kali ini kepalanya masih dipenuhi dengan kebingungan dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap menjalani semuanya sampai menemukan jawabannya.

"Ayo, naik!" Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam mobil yang menghampirinya.

Chanyeol menyuruhnya masuk melalui jendela, pria itu bahkan tidak keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Setakut itukah ia bila orang-orang tau mereka sudah menikah?

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain patuh. Baekhyun tidak mungkin marah hanya karena tidak dibukakan pintu. Ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan itu meskipun dirinya sebenarnya masih muda tapi ia sudah menikah dengan pria yang lebih dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Tiba-tiba terpikir oleh Baekhyun untuk menanyakan umurnya, tapi Baekhyun segera membatalkan keinginannya karena diam lebih baik. Ia terus diam dan melakukan itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah hotel mewah. Hotel mewah menjadi pilihan Chanyeol sendiri karena Baekhyun tidak memilih tempat seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan. Maka Chanyeol memilih sendiri tempat yang diinginkannya dan kelihatannya tempat ini sangat sesuai dengan dirinya.

Sejak awal memasuki restoran hotel, Chanyeol bertindak sebagaimana orang terhormat pada umumnya dan beberapa orang tampak bertindak seolah-olah sudah mengenalnya. Baekhyun sempat merasa kagum karena ia mungkin menikah dengan seorang bangsawan Korea. Tapi mustahil, semua itu hanya khayalan belaka. Makanan pembuka datang setelah Chanyeol memesan dua porsi scallops tanpa bertanya dulu kepada Baekhyun yang hanya bisa berdiam diri. Setelah pelayan pegi, Baekhyun hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memandangi Chanyeol yang menyantap sup kental dihadapannya dengan baik. Baekhyun sendiri tidak memakannya, ia membiarkan croissant yang ada dihadapannya begitu saja karena terlalu lama hidup di Jepang membutnya tidak suka roti.

Makanan utama datang. Pelayan mengambil alih semua piring kosong diatas meja dan membiarkan sup Baekhyun disana karena mangkuk itu masih penuh. Mereka hanya menyingkirkan semua mangkuk dan sendok milik Chanyeol lalu menggantinya dengan seporsi scallops yang tidak begitu besar tapi terlihat sangat penuh karena dihidangkan bersama salad. Baekhyun mulai menyantap hidangan utama, sesekali ia memandangi Chanyeol yang menusuk tomat cherry dengan garpu. Pria itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh scallops-nya.

"Kau tidak memakan scallopsnya?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh kepadanya sambil menggeleng diiringi sebuah senyum, "Aku tidak suka"

"Lalu kenapa kau memesannya tadi?"

"Karena scallops baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau ingin segera hamil, kan? Maka harus ada gizi yang cukup untukmu."

Baekhyun mendesah, "Tapi kau bisa memesan makanan lain untukmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Kau juga tidak begitu suka scallops dan harus memakannya. Tidak adil jika aku memesan makanan yang aku suka dan menyantapnya dengan nikmat didepanmu. Sekarang makanlah!"

Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Chanyeol memakan sup tadi dengan lahap? Ia sedang mengganjal perutnya karena sudah berencana untuk tidak memakan scallops pesanannya. Baekhyun menggeleng tak menyangka. Apakah Chanyeol mencintainya? Mengapa Chanyeol sepertinya selalu mengesankan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa makan sup dan croissant milikku. Aku tidak makan itu! Dan ini!" Baekhyun memindahkan semua salad yang ada dipiringnya kepiring Chanyeol dengan hati-hati.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak begitu suka ini. Aku hanya suka scallops, jadi milikmu berikan padaku!"

Chanyeol memandanginya dengan tatapan kaku, "Kau serius? Maksudku, selama ini kau bahkan tidak peduli jika aku tidak makan seharian!"

Baekhyun tidak begitu mendengarkan keluhan Chanyeol barusan dan mengambil sendiri scallops yang berada dipiring Chanyeol lalu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Chanyeol benar kalau dirinya tidak begitu menyukai scallops, tapi entah mengapa hari ini scallops menjadi sangat nikmat di lidahnya,

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Di memo tadi, kau bilang sangat banyak yang ingin dibicarakan denganku"

Chanyeol berhenti memandangi Baekhyun dan kembali menyantap saladnya pelan-pelan. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah semua makanan berhasil dikunyah dan ditelan dengan baik.

"Tadi pagi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau melupakan semuanya? Sepertinya begitu. Aku tau karena hari ini kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, kau bahkan bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah orang asing!"

"Mungkin hanya _shock._ Tapi kurasa, ini juga harus dirahasiakan seperti saat kau memintaku merahasiakan pernikahan kita di kantor."

"Berarti benar kau tidak mengingat apa-apa!" Seru Chanyeol yakin

"Kau yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya, bukan aku dan kita seringkali bertengkar di kantor karena itu. Suasana hatiku selalu buruk setiap kali tidak bisa bebas bersama istriku sendiri, setiap kali harus dibatasi oleh pandangan curiga orang-orang. Aku juga benci setiap kali melihatmu berinteraksi dengan beberapa laki-laki dari bagian personalia!"

 _Dia cemburu?_ Baekhyun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat senang.

"Setelah ini aku boleh izin? Aku tidak bisa kembali ke kantor karena harus melakukan sesuatu."

* * *

3rd Day

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang sibuk mendengarkan I-pod dengan penuh konsentrasi sambil bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang mendengarkan musik dengan ekspresi wajah seperti sedang menghadapi soal ujian. Chanyeol mendesah mengingat Baekhyun yang pergi mencari Jongin sore ini. Baekhyun tidak akan menemukan pria itu karena dia sudah benar-benar menjauh, lalu mengapa harus dicari-cari lagi? Chanyeol menyesal mengikuti Baekhyun sore tadi, sekarang dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik karena mengetahui hal itu.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati istrinya di atas ranjang lalu melepaskan _headset_ di salah satu telinga Baekhyun dan mengenakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun memandangnya dengan heran. Sebuah musik yang sering terdengar di beberapa tempat mengalun indah, musik klasik. Chanyeol tidak begitu suka dengan musik klasik, karena itu meskipun sering mendengarnya ia sama sekali tidak tau siapa komposernya.

"Sejak kapan mendengarkan musik klasik? Selama ini kau lebih suka membaca buku dibandingkan mendengarkan musik" Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun melepaskan _headset_ nya dan memberikannya ke Chanyeol. Ia tau Chanyeol tidak suka, karena itulah Chanyeol menon-aktifkan I-podnya dan menyimpannya di dalam laci meja lampu yang berada disebelah meja tidur. Baekhyun tidak tertarik, ia beranjak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol. Seharian ini dirinya sudah benar-benar kecewa karena tidak bertemu Jongin. Jongin menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan cafenya yang sudah berpindah tangan, rumahnya juga sudah dijual. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan Jongin untuk selamanya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Chanyeol bersuara lagi, ia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas tempat tidur dan duduk memandangi Baekhyun yang memunggunginya.

Desah nafas Baekhyun terdengar samar. "Maaf, suasana hatiku hari ini sedang buruk."

"Buruk kenapa? Karena tidak berhasil menemukan pria itu? Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan pria manapun!"

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan tidak ingin berkelahi saat ini. Tolonglah biarkan aku istirahat, kau satu-satunya orang yang tau masalahku dan ku harap kau bisa mengerti..."

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan paksa sehingga wanita itu sudah menatapnya.

"Aku juga sedang berusaha mengerti, tapi sulit untuk yang satu ini. Kau masih mengharapkannya? Kau yang meninggalkannya Baekhyun. Kau yang meninggalkan Jongin dan menikah denganku, aku tidak suka kau melupakan dirimu sekarang!"

"Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah!" Baekhyun mengalah.

Ia sangat tidak suka berkelahi. Apapun alasannya, berkelahi akan menjadikan pilihan terakhir atau bahkan tidak pernah jadi pilihan dalam hidupnya. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dan menemukan keseriusan disana. Chanyeol kelihatan benar-benar cemburu. Baekhyun berusaha duduk sehingga dirinya berhadapan dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Pria itu adalah suaminya, lalu mengapa dirinya tidak bisa menempatkan diri sebagai istri?

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Amarah Chanyeol mulai mereda mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang terakhir. Ia menghela nafas lebih ringan dan nyaman. Sebisa mungkin ia memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat dan tidak memberikan celah untuk Baekhyun melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak suka ada Jongin lagi di antara kita. Aku tidak pernah suka karena itu selalu membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini. Kau harus ingat satu hal, Byun Baekhyun sudah menikah dengan Park Chanyeol dan tidak boleh ada orang lain dalam pernikahan kita."

"Kau sangat mudah emosi,"

"Karena setiap kali kau mengingat Jongin, kau selalu menyakitiku."

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun selalu menyakiti Chanyeol? Satu bulan pernikahan dan tersakiti? Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya lama lalu angkat bahu, "Karena aku satu-satunya orang yang berharap pada pernikahan ini. Sedangkan kau tidak, menikah denganku hanya untuk pelarian. Karena itu meskipun kita sudah menikah, kau selalu menganggapku seperti orang asing."

"Kenapa aku dan kamu bisa menikah? Mengapa kau mau menikah denganku? Kau tidak tau kalau aku mencintai orang lain?"

"Karena..." Chanyeol berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Karena aku berharap pada pernikahan ini, aku sudah bilang tadi."

Kening Baekhyun berkerut, jawaban Chanyeol sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Baekhyun inginkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan lagi." Desis Chanyeol

"Lupakan semuanya. Karena jika kau bertanya padaku, aku juga tidak bisa menjawab banyak. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini."

Baekhyun berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya,"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menikah denganku?"

"Karena kau memaksaku melakukan ini!"

 _Benarkah?_ Desis Baekhyun. Ia yang meminta Chanyeol menikahinya? Kebingungannya semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang membuatmu menerimanya?"

"Karena saat itu kau memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya dirimu dan kau membuatku berfikir hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu. Hanya aku!"

Baekhyun terperangah. Karena ia lemah? Chanyeol menikahinya karena mengira bisa melindunginya? Semua hal membingungkan ini sebaiknya dibuang jauh-jauh, karena Baekhyun tidak ingin merasa aneh setiap mengahadapi detik-detik selanjutnya dalam hidup. Ia menatap Chanyeol sekali lagi, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya pada Chanyeol? Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berusaha menjalani pernikahan yang normal. Ia akan berusaha menerima pria itu. Semuanya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, ia sudah menjadi istri orang dan sudah berpisah dengan Jongin. Lagipula apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya? Ya, Baekhyun akan menerima kemyataan ini. Sedang berusaha menerima, karena itu Baekhyun menerima ciuman Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang lama kelamaan mulai intens dan liar. Membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring adalah pilihan berat, ia dan Chanyeol akan segera melakukannya, mereka akan bercinta dan Baekhyun akan membiarkannya. Akankah ? tidak, Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mulai bermain-main dibagian-bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi Baekhyun kecewa.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Hatinya terguncang untuk yang satu ini, bahkan Jongin saja tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Mungkin dirinya dan Chanyeol pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi apapun yang sudah mereka lakukan Baekhyun tetap merasa tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang. Ia kembali menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih memandanginya. Baekhyun tidak sanggup menatap langsung ke mata Chanyeol dan menunduk menatap dadanya.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Sudah waktunya makan malam." Suara _halmeoni_ tiba-tiba saja menyela membuat mereka memandang kearah pintu serentak. Pintu tertutup rapat namun mereka merasa seperti sedang dipergoki, "Cepatlah keluar!"

"Baik, _halmeoni._ Kami akan segera datang!" Jawab Chanyeol lantang.

Suara _halmeoni_ tidak terdengar lagi, tapi Chanyeol masih belum beranjak. Matanya kembali meneliti inci demi inci wajah istrinya, "Kau sedang tidak menolakku kan?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat, "Aku hanya belum siap"

"Baiklah. Tapi lain kali kau harus siap!" Chanyeol tersenyum. Lalu berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun, "Karena aku sudah sangat merindukan ini."

Senyuman itu, meskipun seklias berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih lega. Baekhyun mendekap dadanya saat melihat Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Ia menghela nafas lagi, Chanyeol menyentuhnya lagi dan Baekhyun tau dia tidak akan selamat. Lain kali, bisa saja Chanyeol tidak hanya menyentuhnya, ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih.

TBC

Hahaaha pas baca review chap 1 sumpah ngakak isinya pada 'bingung' semua sama penasaran kok bisa sih Baekhyunnya nikah sama chanyeol? Terus ada yang bilang apa jangan-jangan neneknya baekhyun bersekongkol sama Chanyeol, ada juga yang bilang apa gara gara kecelakaan itu baekhyun jadi lompat ke masa depan wkwk pyon senyum senyum mulu bacanya hahaha

Pokonya intinya pyon saranin bacanya teliti ya ntar juga bakalan 'ngeh' kok dan ga bingung lagi^^ BTW manggilnya Pyon aja ya jangan 'thor' wkwk. Makasih buat yang udah fav, follow, review semoga ga bosen ya buat review lagi hiw hiww

BIG THANKS TO :

Minnitta, bbaeksong92, sugarlight, younlaycious88, baeqtpie, , lustkai, EarthDO, ChanHunBaek, AuliaPutri14, MissYifanCho, Kim213, Ryubee, Baby Crong, phantom.d'esprit, realbaekhyunee, kkamjjong30, parkeunrinn27, chanbaeknet, LeeEunin, luphbepz, ICHA, chan chan, ichan, Guest, ichan, sPARKlingYEOL, darlinghoney, sheillanita, Joo, nur991fah, Light-B, ChanBaek61, parkbaekyoda92, Guest

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**

3 Juli 2015


	3. Chapter 3

4th Day

.

.

.

Membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya kembali tanpa pakaian. Baekhyun benar-benar _shock_ , kajadian ini terulang lagi padahal semalam dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seingatnya, Chanyeol tidur lebih dulu dan Baekhyun benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan membaca buku. Lalu apa kali ini Chanyeol kembali memindahkannya ke tempat tidur dan membuka pakaiannya? Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. Tapi ...

 _Astaga ! apa yang kulihat?_ Baekhyun segera menutup matanya. Ia berbalik menuju sisi sebaliknya dari tempat semula dirinya menghadap. Ia melihat Chanyeol sedang mengenakan pakaiannya, jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdetak kencang lagi. Sebaiknya ia berpura-pura tidur, itu lebih baik. Baekhyun bahkan cukup dengan bekal mengantuk semalam untuk kembali tidur dan rencananya untuk pura-pura ternyata membuatnya benar-benar terlelap. Ia kembali terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelai pipinya diiringi suara Chanyeol yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Baekhyun berusaha membuka mata dengan susah payah. Chanyeol sudah rapi.

"Kau tidur telat semalam. Hari ini tidak usah ke kantor saja." Bisiknya.

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya saat mendengar bisikan Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengannya. Baekhyun mengangguk, chanyeol memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau yang memindahkanku ke tempat tidur?"

"Ya, sepertinya kita harus mengembalikan AC ke kamar ini. Kau kepanasan semalam jadi aku membuka pakaianmu."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, terlebih saat Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini semalaman di sebelah Chanyeol? Chanyeol sudah puas memandangi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dan Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

Baekhyun menarik selimutnya sehingga setengah wajahnya tertutupi, "Maksudku memasang pendingin, kau tidak bisa tidur dalam ruangan ber-AC, aku masih bisa tidur tanpa itu meskipun harus tanpa pakain seperti ini."

Senyuman Chanyeol mengiringi tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya. _Astaga Baekhyun, mengapa kau bersikap semanis ini?_ Chanyeol berujar di dalam hati.

"Apa ini? Kau sedang malu-malu? Kalau begitu, nanti belilah gaun tidur yang nyaman agar tidak membuat mu kepanasan. Kau sudah menikah, sudah saatnya menggunakan gaun tidur. _T-shirt_ dan piama tidak begitu baik untuk kelangsungan pernikahanmu."

Chanyeol tertawa renyah membuat Baekhyun merasa semakin malu. Baekhyun menarik selimutnya lebih dalam hingga Chanyeol hanya melihat matanya saja. Walau bagaimanapun, bagi Baekhyun Chanyeol tetaplah orang asing yang mendadak saja bisa menelanjanginya sesuka hati karena status pernikahan. Meskipun Chanyeol selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan batas diantara mereka dan selalu berusaha menunjukkan perhatiannya, Baekhyun tetap belum bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa baginya, saat ini Park Chanyeol adalah orang asing. Chanyeol mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan salah satu dari koleksi kartu kreditnya ke Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar-benar mengantarkan benda itu ke dalam telapak tangan Baekhyun dan baru yakin melepas benda itu setelah Baekhyun menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bercanda tentang gaun tidur. Belilah beberapa kalau masih belum merasa nyaman karena aku selalu membuka pakaianmu. Aku bisa batal berangkat ke kantor bila setiap pagi melihatmu malu-malu seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan hasratku lagi!" Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya dan bangkit.

Ia sudah berdiri dan mengambil Jasnya yang masih rapi diatas sofa, "Aku mungkin akan pulang malam. Tidur duluan saja. Ingat, yakinkan pakaianmu cukup nyaman sehingga kau tidak perlu mengigau memintaku membantu melepas semua pakaianmu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya setelah Chanyeol menghilang. Jadi ia yang mengigau meminta Chanyeol membantunya membuka pakaian? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Mengapa harus Chanyeol? Mengapa bukan Jongin? Baekhyun memukul keningnya. _Berhentilah memikirkan Jongin, Baekhyun. Kau sudah bersuami!_ Batinnya. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Baekhyun sepertinya harus mencari tau bagaimana ia harus menyikapi semua ini.

* * *

5th Day

.

.

.

"Park- _sajangnim_ adalah anugerah untuk kantor ini. Setidaknya semenjak dia menggantikan Lee- _sajangnim,_ DarE menjadi tidak membosankan."

"Yep. Aku jadi semangat setiap kali mau berangkat ke kantor. Tidak sia-sia punya Bos setampan dia! Ngomong-ngomong dia masih lajang atau sudah beristri?"

"Kurasa masih lajang, dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal keluarga. Lee- _sajangnim_ juga tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Dia masih muda dan tampan, menikah disaat sekarang adalah pilihan bodoh untuknya."

"Ku rasa begitu. Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan menggodanya, seandainya aku yang diangkat menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Benar. Tapi Park-s _ajangnim_ lebih memilih Luhan."

"Terserah kalau Park- _sajangnim_ memilih Luhan, toh mereka tidak diruangan yang sama. Luhan masih bersama gadis berwajah Jepang itu di ruangan Administrasi. Singkatnya, ada atau tidak sekretaris tidak membawa pengaruh besar bagi Park-s _ajangnim_."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar percakapan tentang Park Chanyeol di kamar mandi. Tadinya Baekhyun merasa kesal karena Luhan memasukkan banyak saus ke dalam pasta pesanannya. Tapi ia bersyukur karena Luhan melakukan itu. Pasta pedas itu membuatnya punya alasan ke toilet dan mendengarkan gosip bodoh tentang Park Chanyeol. Ternyata sangat banyak yang menggemarinya. Ternyata Baekhyun adalah orang beruntung yang terpilih menjadi istri Park Chanyeol dan mengalahkan semua perempuan di kantor yang tidak begitu menanggapi keberadaannya selama ini dan hanya mengenalnya dengan panggilan 'Gadis berwajah Jepang' itu. Sekurang-kurangnya ada tiga atau empat orang gadis yang berbicara dengan antusias tanpa menyadari kalau Baekhyun berada dalam salah satu dari ke empat bilik yang tertutup. Mereka terus memuji Park Chanyeol yang sepertinya menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat dan baru keluar mendekati jam makan siang.

Setelah toilet benar-benar sepi Baekhyun keluar dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu kembali ke ruangan kerjanya. Lagi-lagi yang dilihatnya adalah gadis China yang bernama Luhan tengah memperhatikan katalog-katalognya sambil memakan pasta pedas yang tadinya mereka makan bersama. Baekhyun mengelus perutnya sambil duduk dibangku kerjanya, masih terasa panas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Luhan, matanya masih tidak berpaling dari katalognya.

"Aku terjebak para penggosip di kamar mandi. Mereka membicarakan suamiku dengan santainya, mengatakan akan menggodanya tanpa rasa bersalah..."

"Kau kesal? Cemburu?" Luhan memotong, "Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Mereka selalu melakukan itu semenjak Park Chanyeol memimpim DarE, menggantikan Lee. Suamimu sangat digemari para wanita lajang dikantor ini. Jadi kau harusnya merasa beruntung. Dan berhentilah merahasiakan pernikahan kalian."

"Ya, harusnya begitu. Aku yang terpilih."

"Benar. Seperti film laga yang sering ku tonton, kau lah yang terpilih untuk memelihara mutiara kehidupan yang akan membantu nyawa banyak orang!"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar kata-kata Luhan tentang film laga. Sejenak Baekhyun teringat keberadaan Chanyeol, dia belum kembali ke kantor juga. Padahal Luhan ada disini. Luhan sekretarisnya kan? Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tentang Luhan yang ternyata adalah sekretaris suaminya. Jika tidak berada di kamar mandi, Baekhyun tidak akan mengetahuinya, ini juga berkat pasta pedas itu. Tanpa sang pasta, Baekhyun tidak akan menginjak kamar mandi hari ini. Baekhyun menarik piring pasta dan merampas garpunya dari Luhan kemudian memakan semuanya dengan lahap. Baekhyun sukses membuat Luhan terperangah.

"Hei Baekhyun, bukankah kau sedang diet sehat? Kau ingin segera punya anak kan? Kenapa terlalu banyak makan makanan yang berbahaya seperti ini?" Luhan kembali merampas garpunya.

Baekhyun mengusap bibirnya yang berminyak dan termenung sekali lagi. Dia sedang diet sehat? Dia memang sedang diet untuk pernikahannya, tapi apakah masih perlu? Bukankah dia sudah menikah? Dia sudah menjadi istri seorang Park Chanyeol, pria itu bahkan memerintahkannya untuk membeli gaun tidur. Baekhyun mendesah, ia akan bolos kerja hari ini untuk membeli gaun tidur.

* * *

6th Day  
.

.

.

Kali ini Baekhyun bangun lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol dan masih mengenakan gaun tidur yang dibelinya dengan kartu kredit suaminya. Ia tidak bangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana seperti biasa. Mulai sekarang Baekhyun harus belajar untuk menghabiskan uang suaminya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum geli, Baekhyun sudah memulainya dengan membeli banyak gaun tidur. Semalam sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Ingin memulai kehidupan barunya dengan memperlihatkan beberapa gaun tidur yang dibelinya di depan Chanyeol. Sayangnya ucapan Chanyeol tentang _'sampai jumpa besok pagi'_ itu benar-benar terjadi. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pulang sampai tengah malam hingga akhirnya Baekhyun lelah menunggu dan tidur lebih dulu. Entah jam berapa Chanyeol pulang semalam, yang jelas hari ini dia tidak akan kesiangan ke kantor karena ini adalah hari sabtu. DarE benar-benar tidak dibuka saat _weekend_ kecuali percetakannya.

Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang menggeliat, ia sudah antusias bila Chanyeol segera bangun, tapi nyatanya tidak. Chanyeol hanya berpindah posisi dan kembali terlelap dengan tenang. Sepertinya harus dibangunkan, Baekhyun mencari ide bagaimana ia bisa membangunkan Chanyeol dengan cara yang sopan. Bagaimana bila menciumnya dan mengatakan 'Selamat pagi sayang'? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi mengguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol dan memintanya bangun juga bukan hal yang berani dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya memilih untuk mengamati Chanyeol dengan seksama sambil menunggunya terbangun.

Park Chanyeol adalah pria berkulit terang dan halus, Baekhyun tidak menemukan noda apapun di wajahnya. Pria itu memiliki alis yang berwarna lebih gelap daripada rambutnya. Bibirnya mungil dan hidungnya mancung. Pipinya juga kemerahan, Chanyeol memakai sebuah anting di telinga kanan yang membuatnya tampak sangat berjiwa muda dan penuh semangat. Lehernya jenjang, bahu lebar, dada bidang, dan perutnya datar. Baekhyun bisa melihat itu karena Chanyeol tidur dengan bertelanjang dada, sebagian tubuhnya ada di balik selimut.

 _Apa yang ada disana? Bagaimana ..._ Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang sedang di fikirkannya? Mengapa ia memikirkan hal itu? Baekhyun sedang berfikir apakah Chanyeol tidur tanpa pakaian sama sekali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Perlahan ia mengangkat selimut dan mengintip kedalam. Chanyeol mengenakan celana pendek dari _Nylon spandex_ yang pas ditubuhnya. Dia tidak telanjang, tidak seperti yang Baekhyun fikirkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik selimut yang diangkatnya dan berkamuflase seolah-olah ingin menyelimuti Chanyeol.

"Kufikir kau kedinginan. Makanya aku ingin menyelimutimu. Kau sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk meminta Baekhyun untuk bersandar disebelahnya. Baekhyun melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, membuat Chanyeol mendapatkan kebahagiaan pernikahan yang diinginkannya. Sebelah tangannya mendekap bahu Baekhyun, "Aku lembur semalam, menyiapkan bahan untuk dicetak w _eekend_ ini. Apakah kau menungguku semalam?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia sedang mencari perhatian, ingin menunjukkan betapa dirinya adalah seorang istri yang baik meskipun tidak mencintai suaminya.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan gaun tidur yang kubeli kemarin."

"Aku sudah melihatnya satu."

Chanyeol lalu memandangi pakaian Baekhyun dengan senyum. Baekhyun sedang menggunakan gaun tidur yang terbuat dari sutra berwarna merah muda dengan bintik-bintik putih. Motif tutul yang lembut dari perpaduan warna yang juga lembut, _baby pink_ dan putih membuatnya tampak manis.

"Ada kimononya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Ini saja cukupkan? Untuk apa pakai lapisan luar lagi? Disamping harganya yang mahal, juga tidak berguna. Aku cukup nyaman mamakai yang seperti ini, meskipun bagiku celana lebih baik. Tapi kau bilang aku harus membeli gaun tidur."

"Semuanya seperti ini?"

"Sedikit banyak ya...semuanya 85cm. Aku memilih warna yang berbeda-beda dan..."

"Tidak usah diceritakan." Potong Chanyeol, "Biar jadi kejutan saja nanti"

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Aku akan melihatnya setiap kali kita akan tidur, dan ku harap setiap malam aku dapat suasana yang berbeda karena itu. Kau beli berapa banyak?"

"Tujuh. Aku akan menggantinya setiap malam dan akan meminta uang kepadamu umtuk beli yang baru setiap tiga atau empat bulan sekali agar dirimu tidak bosan. Aku juga mau mengganti pakaian dalam dengan yang lebih seksi untuk ku pakai saat tidur!"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Baju tidur sangat mempengaruhi gairahmu rupanya. Kau tau? Seharusnya kau tidak memakai apa-apa jika sudah mengenakan gaun tidur. Kalau ingin menggunakan pakaian dalam yang seksi juga percuma. Tanpa itu istriku juga sudah cukup menggoda."

"Begitu ya? Aku tidak tau yang satu itu. Selama ini aku mengenakan pakaian dalam saat tidur." Baekhyun melirik ke dalam gaun tidurnya.

Sukses hal itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa lagi, Baekhyun sedang menggodanya dengan cara yang sangat manis. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara menggoda laki-laki sesungguhnya. Tapi seperti yang Chanyeol bilang, Baekhyun sudah cukup menggoda tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa. Tentu saja begitu, karena selama ini Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangi tubuhnya dan menyentuh, membelai, tanpa melakukan hal yang lebih. Chanyeol hampir gila karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyenggol bahu Baekhyun

"Aku hanya mencoba menjadi istri yang baik."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya? Dengan menggodaku? Membicarakan pakaian yang seksi?"

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku lakukan hari ini? Apapun itu aku akan melakukannya?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Benarkah? Termasuk seks?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam. Ia tau Chanyeol akan mengatakan itu, dan ia sudah menyiapkan kata 'tentu saja' sebagai jawaban. Tepi semangatnya luntur lagi, Baekhyun tidak yakin dia sanggup melakukan itu sekarang.

"Termasuk seks?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya

 _Tidak ada salahnya mencoba_ Baekhyun membatin. Ia mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum penuh semangat

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau menginginkan itu sekarang..." ia berusaha membuka gaun tidurnya dan setelah benda itu lepas, Baekhyun segera melemparnya jauh-jauh. Sebelah tangannya berbelok ke belakang punggung mencari besi-besi mungil yang mengaitkan _bra_ yang sedang dikenakannya. Baekhyun lupa kalau pengait itu berada di depan. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha membukanya. Benda itu tersangkut dan tidak mau terbuka secepat biasa. Gerakan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan mencium pipinya mesra.

"Hentikan. Kau terlihat sangat gugup" Desis Chanyeol, "Aku tidak suka melakukan itu pagi-pagi dan kalaupun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka pakaian sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan hari ini?"

"Besok waktunya _halmeoni_ belanja bulanan kan? Kita saja yang pergi belanja dan biarkan _halmeoni_ beristirahat dirumah."

"Belanja bulanan?" Baekhyun sejenak memperlihatkan wajah heran, tapi ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih malu karena merasa ditolak. Chanyeol sudah menolaknya meskipun dengan cara yang halus

"Baiklah. Aku juga mau belanja beberapa barang lagi."

TBC

Muehehehe masih pada bingung ya? Bentar, Pyon kasih penjelasan tentang ff ini dulu ya.

FF ini adalah ff remake-an dari novel 'husband' milik phoebe, semuanya sama cuma diganti castnya aja. Jadi ini bukan ff repost-an dari ff hunhan ataupun kyumin^^ lagipula pyon gapernah baca ff hunhan maupun kyumin jadi gatau hehehe udah jelas ya? Jadi pyon Cuma ganti cast dari novel phoebe doang^^ tapi pegel lho sumpah ini juga harus dicheck berpuluh-puluh kali sampe mata rasa-rasanya ada bayang-bayang gitu ditambah tangan linu pula hiks tapi pas liat review kalian rasanya tuh seneng sampe ngakak ketawa gajelas hahaha seneng aja bisa berbagi bacaan yang belum pernah kalian baca abisnya kan udah banyak yang ngeremake novelnya kak Santi agatha sama Alia Zalea nah Pyon nyari yang laen deh hohohoho. makasih buat yang sering bilang 'Fighting' 'Keep Writing' dan kata-kata yang buat Pyon jadi semangat hehehe. Dan buat yang masih jadi **Siders** nih, tunjukin dong diri kalian. Pyon juga seneng kok walaupun kalian Cuma bilang 'hah?' 'next' 'keren' 'lanjut ya' walaupun Cuma 1 kata seenggaknya kalian sudah mau memberikan respon ya kan. Gausah takut, dan kalo kalian bingung mau ngreview apa kalian bisa bilang dengan 'fighting Pyon' atau ga 'Next ya' gitu juga ga apa-apa kok tenang aja Pyon gabakalan gigit kalian kok soalnya Pyon lebih suka ngegigit kai bahahaha. Buat **New Readers** Selamat Datang Kawan/? Wkwk terimakasih ya atas responnya^^ em buat **kkamjong30** nih maaf ya sebelumnya mungkin kamu bilang bahwa cinta kamu seluas samudera buat Kai tapi maaf ya Kai hanya cinta sama Pyon jadi jangan berharap terlalu jauh ya /plak/ wkwkwk

Sebenernya dari chap 1 Pyon pengen jawab pertanyaan kalian tapi kayanya lebih seru kalo nunggu chapter chapter berikutnya dan liat reaksi kalian lagi ya hahahha. Yang punya jiwa detektif, gausah takut buat nebak-nebak, siapa tau tebakan kalian bener kan hahaha. Btw dari chap 1 udah ada yang bener tebakannya lho walaupun kurang tepat , oke Terimakasih buat yang udah sempat memberikan review kalian dengan ikhlas walaupun masih dilanda kebingungan wkwk buat yang udah ngefollow fav juga makasih ya, kalian ikutan review juga dong hohoho. Oh ya terimakasih buat **yeolovesbaek** sama mabro **BaebyYeolliePB** yang udah review di chap 1 kemaren ketinggalan, mianhae wkwk.

Yo Yo Yo ! EXO-L, ChanBaek Shipper, atau siapapun kalian/? Mari berteman dengan Pyon di :

Twitter : Intan_anjani

Instagram/Line : intaaanchan

Jangan sungkan-sungkan buat ngobrol sama nanya nanya ya dan kalo bisa ingetin Pyon buat lanjut ff ini. Pyon kan lupaan xD wkwk

Let's be friend all~

BIG THANKS TO:

kkamjjong30, bbaeksong92, ChanHunBaek, , Yulyul, sugarlight, parkbaekyoda92, parkeunrinn27, SunChaBae2211, Light-B, Taman Coklat, lustkai, EarthDO, xolovebaekie, Blacknancho, Blacknancho, Minnitta, Baby Crong, naana, AuliaPutri14, Ryubee, Fione Maple, BaebyYeolliePB, chelseahun, ICHA, XOXO KimCloud, phantom.d'esprit, Kazuma B'tomat, baekchan, who am i, Kim213, ChaYoung, memomy, sheilla, anuchanyeolv, luphbepz, nur991fah, ChanBaek61, snowy07, Baby niz 137, skeyou, Baekkiechuu, neli amelia

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**

7 Juli 2015


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

AUTHOR : **PHOEBE (REMAKE NOVEL)**

Well ada salah satu Guest yang ngereview bilang kalo ini ff plagiat kyumin dan dia bilang **"bangga banget neh author nyomot punya orang"**

Hmm hmm hmm Pyon ngakak wkwk Pyon kan udah jelasin kalo ini remake dari novel dan cuma diganti castnya doang^^ kamu **udah baca yang Kyumin ver kan**? Yaudah kalo gasuka baca yang **CHANBAEK Ver** ya gausah dibaca ndoroo gitu aja kok repot^^ gausah sampe bilang "bangga banget neh author nyomot punya orang" juga dong, kamu kan bisa baca keterangannya dulu ya kan^^

BTW ini karyanya PHOEBE ya bukan Santhy Agatha. Masih ada kira-kira 2/3 orang yang nyangka kalo ini authornya santhy agatha padahal udah Pyon bilang kalo ini karya Phoebe hehe apa gara-gara namanya Phoebe ya, jadi pada ga sadar kalo Phoebe itu nama orang? Wkwk

Oke intinya ini REMAKE NOVEL KARYA PHOEBE. Happy Reading...

7th Day

.

.

Tidak seperti dugaan Baekhyun, ternyata di _hypermarket_ mereka tidak berjalan bersama. Baekhyun benar-benar hanya berbelanja sendiri karena Chanyeol menemui kliennya di salah satu restoran yang tidak begitu jauh. Pria itu tidak mengatakannya sejak awal dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Seharusnya ia bisa bersantai dirumah hari ini, tapi yang sekarang dilakukannya adalah mengambil satu persatu barang yang ditentukan oleh daftar belanjaan dengan kesal. Sesekali Baekhyun mengamati jam tangannya dan ia benar-benar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dua tahun di Korea dan tidak pernah pergi belanja sudah cukup menjadi alasan mengapa Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak waktu berputar-putar ditempat yang sama demi mencari satu barang. Untungnya ia mahir berbahasa Korea, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu kebingungan karena sekarang dirinya hanya tinggal mencari satu barang, kornet.

Setelah semuanya terkumpul, dengan putus asa Baekhyun berjalan ke kasir sambil mendorong troli yang sudah sangat maksimal. Hari ini Baekhyun banyak berkeringat karena mendorong troli yang penuh dan berat membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di kasir, tentu saja harus begitu karena Baekhyun tidak memiliki sepeser uangpun. Chanyeol yang harus membayar semuanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Baekhyun mencoba basa-basi meskipun hatinya sangat kesal. Sesekali ia memandangi Chanyeol yang membantunya mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari troli.

"Kau marah? Terlalu lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, Baekhyun kecewa padanya dan itu kelihatan sekali. Tapi jika Baekhyun mengatakan tidak, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin bergumam apa-apa. Ia hanya mencoba memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk tidak peduli kepadanya dan terus memandangi kegiatan kasir yang ada dihadapannya. Barang-barang belanjaan sangat banyak dan semuanya harus diangkat kembali ke dalam troli agar lebih mudah dibawa ke dalam mobil.

Setelah membayar semuanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali ke rumah. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak berbicara dan hanya mengatakan dirinya sangat lelah. Begitu sampai dirumah, Baekhyun bahkan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa membantu Chanyeol mengangkat barang-barang itu ke dapur.

Sebuah buku menjadi incaran Baekhyun dan dikeluarkan dari rak bukunya dengan hati-hati. Sebelum naik keatas tempat tidur dan bersandar, Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi. Sekarang apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Mengapa belum masuk ke kamar ? padahal Baekhyun sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memilih buku yang akan dibaca ulang. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengembalikkan bukunya ke rak. Ia tidak jadi membaca dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa sambil memainkan _game_ yang ada di ponselnya. Selang dua jam kemudian Baekhyun mulai bosan. Chanyeol belum masuk juga hingga sekarang. Apa yang dilakukannya? Baekhyun menyesal mengatakan 'tidak' saat Chanyeol bertanya apakah Baekhyun marah padanya. Jika Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa Chanyeol pasti segera menyusulnya ke kamar dan membujuknya. Langit mulai mendung, hari ini akan turun hujan yang lebat karena langit begitu gelap.

Menghela nafas lagi, Baekhyun sudah bosan menunggu. Mengapa seharian ini ia hanya akan menunggu Chanyeol? Ia harus meneleponnya. Tapi apa nama Chanyeol ada diponselnya? Baekhyun memulai dengan kata ' _Honey'_ tapi tidak ada, lalu _'My Husband'_ dan tidak ada juga. Ia hampir putus asa lalu mencoba mencari satu persatu dengan lemah. Baekhyun menemukan namanya, _Bos?_ seharusnya ia bisa menduganya! Bukankah pernikahan mereka dirahasiakan di kantor? Jadi seharusnya dia tidak usah marah karena Chanyeol meninggalkannya untuk urusan kantor. Dirinya bukan sekretaris Chanyeol sehingga tidak bisa terus terlihat bersama, bahkan Chanyeol juga gemar meninggalkan sekretarisnya di kantor. Baekhyun mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan menunggu Chanyeol mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau tidak marah lagi?" Kata pertama yang diucapkan Chanyeol saat mengangkat telpon ternyata bukanlah _hallo._ Pria itu menduga kalau Baekhyun marah kepadanya dan itu memang benar.

"Kalau kau tau aku marah kenapa tidak membujukku? Kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita?"

"Dulu aku selalu melakukannya dan pada akhirnya kau melemparkan semua barang kepadaku. Aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!"

"Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku dihalaman belakang, di ayunan"

Baekhyun mendekat ke jendela da melihat Chanyeol yang berada diayunan dibawah pohon yang sangat besar. Itu pohon Elder yang sengaja dipelihara neneknya untuk membuat halaman belakang lebih sejuk. Pohon yang sudah sangat tua. Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun dan Chanyeol berlarian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, tapi ia belum menutup telponnya.

"Kau basah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ya, hujannya turun tiba-tiba dan aku sudah basah. Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya? Bukannya kamar ini juga milikmu? Masuklah!"

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Masuklah dulu baru kita bicara!"

Entah mengapa Baekhyun menanti dengan senang hati. Ia meletakkan ponselnya disofa dan menanti Chanyeol datang sambil menyiapkan pakaian kering dan handuk. Setelah semuanya siap, Baekhyun duduk di atas ranjang dan memandangi pintu. Chanyeol datang, ia mengetuk pintu dan baru masuk setelah Baekhyun mengizinkannya. Benar sekali kalau Chanyeol basah, ia masuk ke kamar dengan air yang menyertai jejaknya. Baekhyun mendekat begitu Chanyeol hendak berjalan kearah kamar mandi, ia menghentikannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara parau yang tiba-tiba. Ia pun segera berdehem untuk memulihkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan handuk untukmu disini. Lalu untuk apalagi kau masuk ke kamar mandi?" Baekhyun membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol satu-persatu dan membuang kegugupannya jauh-jauh. Ia memilih menikah dengan Chanyeol pasti karena ada alasan yang kuat mendasarinya. Jadi walau bagimanapun Baekhyun harus menjaganya dengan baik.

Chanyeol tertegun tidak menyangka dengan perbuatan Baekhyun kali ini. Baekyun membantunya membuka pakaiannya yang basah lalu mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk sehingga tubuhnya kering. Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau wajah Baekhyun memerah dan wanita itu masih berusaha menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku melakukannya karena aku istrimu!"

"Kau tidak takut membuka pakaianku? Bagaimana jika aku menyerangmu karena aku hampir kehabisan kesabaran dengan ini. Aku tau kau tidak siap Baekhyun. Jadi berhentilah memaksakan diri seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Baekhyun berhenti bergerak lalu mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol, "Ya, aku memang belum siap. Aku hanya tidak mau membiarkanmu kecewa terus menerus karena pernikahan ini harus dipertahankan. Begitu kan? Mengapa kita bersama-sama seperti ini sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasanya. Yang pasti jika sampai ada pernikahan, berarti aku bermaksud untuk hidup selamanya bersamamu kan?"

"Pernikahan ini ada karena dirimu. Dan karena ku fikir hanya Byun Baekhyun yang bisa melakukan dua hal, membunuhku karena saat itu ku fikir aku sangat ingin mati atau mengembalikkan kebahagiaanku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyiksamu dengan paksaan—"

"Lalu kau akan menahan hasrat yang selalu kau ucapkan itu seumur hidup?"

"Aku bisa mencari wanita lain untuk yang satu itu. Bagi wanita seks adalah perasaan kan? Perasaanmu tidak bisa dipaksakan karena aku tau kau masih berharap pada Jongin."

"Soal Jongin aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi soal seks, kau boleh melakukannya kapanpun kau mau..."

Kata-kata Baekhyun tidak keluar lagi karena semuanya sudah ditelan oleh cumbuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang semula kebingungan berusaha menikmatinya meskipun sulit. Dia dan Chanyeol akan melakukannya sekarang juga dan kali ini Baekhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak menolak. Chanyeol benar-benar meraba seluruh tubuhnya, perlahan dan pasti membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuat Baekhyun meleleh sehingga ia benar-benar berakhir dalam pasrahan di atas ranjang. Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, ia merasakan saat Chanyeol menghujani tubuhnya dengan ciuman. Dimulai dari bibir, dagu, leher, bahu, dada, perut, dan...

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengerang, seluruh otot tubuhnya mulai mengejang untuk beberapa waktu hingga semuanya berulang dari awal lagi. Chanyeol masih belum menyatukan dirinya dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya ingin bermain-main dengan tubuhnya, kembali merangkak ke atas tubuhnya dan kembali memberi Baekhyun ciuman erotis. Baekhyun menolak, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau hanya ingin seperti ini? Ini yang kau sebut seks?" Desis Baekhyun pelan. Ia berusaha menolehkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol yang terus memandanginya.

Untuk beberapa lama Chanyeol mematung lalu menjauh dari tubuh istrinya saat ia tersadar. Chanyeol berbaring disebelah Baekhyun dan menyimak helaan nafas Baekhyun yang terburu-buru. Baekhyun sudah klimaks hanya dengan permainan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Apa ada wanita lain?"

Chanyeol tersentak. Baekhyun bertanya apa? Wanita lain? Dia sedang cemburu? Chanyeol menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang menatap langit-langit kamar. Dia hanya basa-basi, pertanyaannya tentang wanita lain sama sekali tidak serius.

"Aku selalu memiliki hasrat kepadamu, tapi tidak cukup untuk yang satu itu. Kalau kau mau marah silahkan saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan wanita yang memikirkan orang lain. Maaf tentang kejujuranku yang satu itu."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau ia sedang menunggu Baekhyun menyerahkan diri secara menyeluruh kepadanya bukan hanya tubuh, tapi juga hati.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf tentang itu. Tapi percayalah kalau aku sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Lalu?" Chanyeol ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Baekhyun yang selanjutnya.

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak akan menyudahi semuanya sampai disini saja. Kalau memang hasratmu sebatas bermain-main seperti ini, kau boleh melakukannya setiap kali gairahmu hadir. Meskipun kau sendiri tau kalau satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kepuasaan maksimal dalam permainanmu ini hanya aku. Kita lihat siapa yang menyerah lebih dulu!" Baekhyun mendengus, ia menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya lalu berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

 _Ya, kita lihat apakah aku akan tahan dengan ini, atau aku akan menyerangmu disaat-saat kau tidak menginginkannya._ Bisik Chanyeol dalam hati.

8th Day

.

.

Baekhyun masih gemetaran karena Chanyeol melakukannya lagi, bermain-main dengan tubuhnya dan ditempat yang sama sekali tidak ada rahasia, di kantor. Meskipun ruangan Chanyeol tertutup, tapi karyawan lain pasti bisa melihat bayangannya saat Baekhyun berada diatas meja kerja Chanyeol dan diatas _file-file_ penting itu. Saat Chanyeol mendaki tubuhnya dari betis sampai ke kening, karyawan lain pasti juga bisa mendengar erangannya saat orgasme meskipun sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. Dan sekarang Baekhyun harus melihat tatapan semua orang begitu dirinya keluar dari ruangan Bos. Mereka pasti berfikir Baekhyun sudah menggoda Park- _sajangnim_ yang jadi idola mereka. Park- _sajangnim_ yang tampan itu sudah direbut oleh Byun Baekhyun yang hanya seorang pegawai Administrasi biasa. Harusnya ia tidak perlu peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang. Mereka semua mau apa? Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah istri sah dari Park-s _ajangnim_ mereka, sayangnya mereka tidak tau apa-apa.

Begitu kembali ke ruangannya, Baekhyun mendapati pandangan aneh yang sama dari Luhan. Gadis itu meninggalkan katalog-katalognya dan mendekati Baekhyun. Luhan duduk diatas meja sambil menarik _blouse_ yang Baekhyun pakai agar dia bisa melihat sesuatu kedalam sana, beberapa tanda merah di dada membuat Luhan semakin terperangah.

"Kalian bercinta dikantor?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak sampai begitu, hanya bermesraan sedikit."

"Tapi kau mengerang, Baekhyun!" Desis Luhan, ia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara dengan lantang, "Semua orang menonton bayangan erotis didalam ruangan Bos tadi sambil menggigit bibir masing-masing. Kalian memutuskan untuk mengumumkannya dengan itu?"

"Entahlah," Baekhyun angkat bahu.

Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba saat Chanyeol memanggilnya untuk masuk keruangannya dan menarik Baekhyun kepangkuannya lalu bercumbu. Kemudian berlanjut ke hal yang lebih dari sekedar bercumbu. Baekhyun tau kalau cepat atau lambat dirinya harus terbiasa dengan sikap Chanyeol yang satu ini. Tapi untuk melakukan itu di kantor, Chanyeol seolah-olah ingin dirinya mati karena pandangan teman-teman sekantornya.

"Sepertinya aku mau berhenti bekerja."

"Karena ini kau berhenti kerja? Mau melarikan diri?"

"Bukan. Kenapa harus melarikan diri? Aku ini istri sah,bukan selingkuhan. Masalahnya aku lelah kalau harus bertemu dengannya setiap saat, di rumah, di kantor, lama-lama bisa bosan."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Baekhyun. Pria itu bertolak pinggang dan mengeluarkan wajah kecewanya, "Jadi bagimu aku semembosankan itu?"

Baekhyun menelan ludah lalu kembali berpandangan dengan Luhan. Ia merasa sedang diliputi sebuah perasaan yang tidak disangkanya akan hadir didalam dirinya. Takut Chanyeol marah dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Sudahlah. Aku kabulkan permintaanmu. Baekhyun, kau kupecat dan mulai sekarang tinggallah dirumah dan tidak perlu datang ke kantor lagi. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan uang suamimu karena dia pasti bingung untuk siapa dirinya bekerja sebenarnya jika istrinya mencari uang sendiri. Sekarang ayo siapkan semua barangmu, kita harus pergi."

Spontan Baekhyun berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin sambil menggerutu. Ia tidak bermaksud benar-benar akan berhenti bekerja, saat mengatakan itu tadi Baekhyun hanya kebingungan harus mengatakan apa. Tapi Chanyeol tidak menanggapi apa-apa, bahkan sebuah senyummu pun tidak. Chanyeol benar-benar memecatnya dan ia tidak perlu datang lagi kemari? Baekhyun berhenti menggerutu dan mendekati Chanyeol sambil bertanya mau kemana? Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dan menggandeng tangannya sambil memerintahkan sesuatu ke Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu merahasiakan apa-apa. Jika ada temanmu yang bertanya tentang kejadian tadi, katakan yang sesungguhnya. Tuan Park Chanyeol dan Nyonya Byun Baekhyun sudah menikah!"

Luhan tertawa senang. Ya, tentu saja Luhan senang. Ini akan jadi kali pertamanya ia menyebarkan gosip dimana semua gosip itu berawal dari dirinya dan hanya dirinyalah orang yang tau. Bisa dibayangkan kalau hari ini dirinya akan menjadi primadona dan semua karyawan yang ingin tau akan mendekat padanya. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat heboh seolah-olah menceritakan kejadian kecelakaan lalu lintas.

...

"Dimana mobilnya..." Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun tersadar seketika. Dalam sekejab Chanyeol sudah memindahkannya ke parkiran seolah-olah mereka berteleportasi. Padahal Baekhyun tidak yakin ada sihir di dunia ini, Baekhyun hanya terlalu lama berkhayal dan melewatkan pandangan teman-temannya yang lain saat dirinya digandeng oleh Bos keluar kantor sehabis mengeluarkan erangan berkali-kali beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingin melihat wajah semuanya saat Luhan memberi tau kalau Baekhyun adalah istri Park Chanyeol yang selalu mereka bicarakan di toilet. tapi dia sudah dipecat kan? Baekhyun tidak akan kembali ke kantor ini lagi.

"Kau serius memecatku?" Desis Baekhyun saat Chanyeol sibuk mencari mobilnya.

Dia tidak parkir sendiri tadi, pasti menyuruh orang lain sehingga Chanyeol tidak tau letak mobilnya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun sampai ia menemukan mobilnya dengan wajah cerah lalu memaksa Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Seharusnya kau memberiku pesangon yang besar, baru boleh memecatku!" Baekhyun bersuara lagi, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Siapa bilang kita mau pergi? Tidak makan siang sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan? Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi." Chanyeol berbisik dikalimat terakhir lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya di belakang telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit bergidik, tapi tidak menghindar. Matanya berusaha melihat ke sekeliling takut jika ada yang memergoki mereka. Kaca mobil Chanyeol cukup jernih sehingga bila Chanyeol menelanjanginya sekarang, orang bisa melihatnya begitu saja. Tapi tunggu! Mata Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu. Ada orang disana yang menatapi segala kelakuan Chanyeol kepadanya, Jongin. Baekhyun seharusnya berteriak, keluar dari mobil dan memanggil namanya. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengejar Jongin dan menanyakan apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya. Tapi dia sedang menanti sentuhan Chanyeol selanjutnya yang sudah sampai di pangkal pahanya, Baekhyun mendesah dan ia melihat senyum pahit Jongin dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu pergi.

"Kau kelihatannya sangat menikmatinya."

Lamunan Baekhyun buyar. Ia mempertajam pandangannya sekali lagi dan Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya sangat terlena pada sentuhan Chanyeol? Ini pasti menyakiti Jongin dan Baekhyun menyesal memperlihatkan wajah sangat menikmati saat Jongin memandangnya.

Baekhyun mengerang sekali lagi sehingga nafasnya yang memburu mulai teratur secara perlahan-lahan. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari tubuhnya, matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Jongin masih mempengaruhinya.

"Tentu saja aku menikmatinya. Lalu kau? Apa bisa menikmatinya hanya dengan menyentuh? Atau Tuan Park! Kau sebenarnya seorang maniak?"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Ya, aku memang seorang maniak. Aku cukup hanya dengan menyentuh saja. Lalu? Jangan katakan kalau dirimu mulai menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini!"

"Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya atau seingatku begitu. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan hal yang lebih?" Baekhyun berujar yakin.

Tapi dirinya sedang berbohong. Meskipun samar-samar, semua kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan membuatnya ketagihan. Baekhyun mulai kelaparan, ia mulai menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang pernah Chanyeol berikan, kenikmatan yang hanya bisa didapatkan melaui seks dalam arti sesungguhnya, bukan main-main seperti ini.

"Kau yakin kalau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

"Lalu? Kau benar-benar memecatku seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

Chanyeol tau kalau Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau membicarakan masalah seks lebih lanjut.

"Kita akan bertemu kakakku."

Hanya itu. Chanyeol tidak memberikan jawaban yang Baekhyun inginkan. Tapi bukan masalah besar karena Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menginginkan jawaban apa-apa. Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka melaju menuju restoran terdekat dan Chanyeol memperkenalkan Baekhyun dengan kakak sulungnya Kris yang datang bersama istrinya dan anak tunggalnya yang berumur empat tahun, bernama Daehan. Kris sangat ramah tapi istrinya sangat galak. Pandangan istri kakak iparnya itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun ingin menghilang seketika, pandangan yang sangat menghakimi seolah-olah Baekhyun sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan menikah dengan adiknya. Selanjutnya Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya menyimak obrolan dua bersaudara itu sambil sesekali diiringi celetukan dari Tao, istri Kris. Mereka berdua berencana untuk menjalankan bulan madu kedua ke luar kota. Sayangnya si kecil Daehan sekarang menjadi kendala. Kris dan istrinya kebingungan kemana mereka harus menitipkan Daehan selama seminggu. Siapa yang bisa menjamin keadaannya dan kesehatannya ? Tao tidak bisa percaya kepada tempat penitipan anak, panti asuhan dan sejenisnya. Ia takut Daehan terpengaruh kepada pergaulan liar diusia kanak-kanaknya. Pada saat seperti itulah Chanyeol tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk dititipi Daehan karena katanya Baekhyun sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan membutuhkan kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu. Setidaknya mengurusi Daehan selama seminggu bisa memberikannya kesibukan. Baekhyun mendengus dan berusaha menghabisi potongan-potongan _cake_ dihadapannya dalam jumlah banyak karena ternyata Chanyeol serius memecatnya dari kantor. Dan ia semakin tertekan saat Tao memandangnya tajam, mungkin fikirnya _Apa Park Chanyeol sudah gila? Menitipkan anakku kepada wanita rakus begini?_

Baekhyun berusaha menahan tawa karena fikirannya sambil menyumbat mulutnya dengan sesuap _cake._ Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat kesulitan sehingga semua potongan _cake_ yang ada di mulutnya tersembur dan membuat Tao sangat gaduh. Baekhyun tertawa kecil lalu terbatuk-batuk. Ia berusaha tidak peduli terhadap gerutuan Tao yang mengatakan kepada Chanyeol kalau adik iparnya itu sangat malang karena menikah dengan wanita yang tidak sopan.

...

9th Day

Baekhyun sibuk melihat katalog karena ia sedang ingin mengganti suasana di kamarnya. Baekhyun sudah mengganti sofa coklat dikamarnya dengan sofa Da Vinci berwarna putih. Baekhyun juga mengganti seprai dengan sutra berwarna krim. Sekarang ia sedang ingin mencari gordyn berwarna Shippo, karena Baekhyun tertarik dengan warna cat kukunya yang juga berwarna Shippo. Ia benar-benar sedang berusaha menghabiskan uang Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak lagi memberikannya kartu kredit, Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memegang ATMnya agar jumlah belanjaannya terbatas. Jika tidak, Baekhyun bisa belanja sampai kartunya _overlimit_ dan Chanyeol bisa mati karena membayar hutang. Tapi tabungan Chanyeol cukup banyak dan Baekhyun juga tau kalau kartu yang dipegangnya bukan satu-satunya. Meskipun begitu, yang ada di genggamannyalah tabungan Chanyeol dalam jumlah terbanyak.

Sejauh ini Baekhyun hanya berbelanja untuk kepentingan bersama, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti ia akan berbelanja untuk kepentingan sendiri. Salah Chanyeol sendiri yang mencetaknya menjadi istri yang disukainya, tinggal dirumah, berdandan yang cantik dan belanja menghabiskan uang. Jika Chanyeol benar-benar suka dengan wanita yang seperti itu, maka Baekhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berubah menjadi seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan. Setidaknya Baekhyun tidak melakukan kesia-siaan saja. Ia juga mulai mengikuti kelas Yoga setiap pagi dan dimulai pada hari ini juga. Sepulang dari studio Yoga, Baekhyun langsung berkutat dengan berbagai contoh gordyn dan katalog-katalog yang berisi macam dan warna. Baekhyun menunjukkan gambar gordyn berwarna Shippo itu kepada pegawai galeri yang sejak tadi menyertainya.

"Aku mau yang ini, bisa pasang besok? Aku ingin melihatnya sudah terpasang setelah makan siang."

Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan, "Tentu saja Nyonya. Kami bisa jamin itu. Anda tinggal menuliskan alamatnya dan pegawai kami akan mengecek kesana lebih dulu mengenai ukurannya. Kami menjanjikan pelayanan yang terbaik."

"Lalu dimana aku harus membayar?"

Tidak butuh waktu yang banyak bagi Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya dan keluar dari galeri itu. Ia berjalan kepinggir jalan untuk memanggil taksi sambil beberapa kali meneguk air putih yang sejak tadi terus dibawahnya. Sayangnya tidak ada satu taksi pun yang datang, Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia harus segera pulang dan bersiap-siap karena hari ini Daehan akan mulai tinggal bersamanya dan Chanyeol. Besok Baekhyun akan latihan menjadi ibu, setidaknya untuk satu minggu kedepan.

"Kau sibuk?"

Jongin? Batin Baekhyun. Ia mengenal suara itu dan itu adalah suara Jongin. Spontan Baekhyun berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Jongin berdiri menghadapnya. Pria itu berusaha memberikan senyum untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya punya maksud baik.

"Keberatan kalau kita bicara?" Lanjut Jongin lagi.

Baekhyun sempat tertegun sebentar tapi kemudian segera mengangguk.

"Ya, bisa. Aku baru pulang Yoga dan punya banyak waktu luang."

"Keberatan kalau kita ke _coffe shop_?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak meminum apapun yang mengandung cafein. Aku sedang diet sehat."

Jongin menghela nafas, "Kalau begitu kita bicara disana saja!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke sebuah tempat yang Jongin tunjuk. Sebuah taman kecil yang cukup ramai. Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain menyetujuinya. Dalam waktu singkat, dirinya dan Jongin sudah duduk disalah satu bangku disudut taman. Baekhyun merasa agak kikuk. Jongin ada disini bersamanya, pria yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya ada disebelahnya. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa dirinya dan Jongin berpisah, tapi Baekhyun mengurungkannya. Baik Chanyeol maupun halmeoni mengatakan kalau Baekhyun lah yang meninggalkan Jongin dan menanyakan hal itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang akan merusak hati Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku lihat hidupmu sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kau membatalkan pernikahanmu denganku karena mencintainya kan?"

Baekhyun angkat bahu, "Mungkin saat mengatakan itu aku sedang mabuk."

Jongin tertawa sejenak, "Aku minta maaf Baekhyun. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu dan tidak melawan saat kau dirampas oleh orang lain. Saat pria itu datang dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah menikah dengannya aku sama sekali tidak berusaha mengkonfirmasi dan melarikan diri."

Kening Baekhyun menjadi berlipat-lipat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Jongin katakan, "Aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi"

"Ya, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat kalau kau sedang menyimpan masalah. Aku terus memperhatikanmu dan berdasarkan pengamatanku, kau sangat menikmati hidupmu yang baru tanpa aku!" Jongin mendesah.

Ia menatap Baekhyun berharap Baekhyun menyela dan memintanya berhenti berfikir kalau dia sedang menikmati pernikahannya. Beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun selalu datang kepadanya dan membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka dengan bahagia. Jongin tidak bisa melupakan saat Baekhyun mengatakan kalau gadis itu masih mencintainya dan bisa mati jika harus melihat orang lain yang bersamanya. Sekarang sepertinya Baekhyun bahkan tidak begitu merespon kata-kata Jongin dengan serius.

"Kau mencintainya? Aku melihatmu bermesraan dengannya di parkiran waktu itu. Berarti kau mencintainya dan benar-benar melupakanku?"

Kali ini sepertinya Baekhyun merespon dengan lebih serius. Ia menatap wajah Jongin sekilas lalu tersenyum getir dan segera menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang sudah ku miliki. Pada awalnya aku masih memikirkan mengapa orang lain yang berada disampingku? Mengapa orang yang menyisihkan scallopsnya untukku bukan dirimu? Mengapa harus dia yang ada disampingku saat aku bangun tidur dipagi hari bukan dirimu. Tapi kufikir terus begitu malah akan menyiksa. Aku sudah bersuami dan pria itu, siapapun dia setidaknya selalu memberiku uang." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia salah mengira kalau Baekhyun meresponnya dengan serius. Tapi Baekhyun benar, seharusnya ia menikmati hidupnya tanpa Jongin, seharusnya Jongin merelakan Baekhyun yang selalu datang kepadanya dulu menghilang. Yang ada dihadapannya sekarang bukanlah Baekhyun yang Jongin anggap remeh karena selalu mengemis cintanya dan mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan Jongin. Tapi Baekhyun yang baru nyaris tidak pernah menunjukan wajah sedihnya. Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi nyaring. Wanita itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam jaket yang dikenakannya, lalu membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Baekhyun berbicara setelah ia mengamati ponselnya beberapa waktu,"Aku harus siap-siap menjadi ibu. Besok ada keponakan Chanyeol yang akan menginap dirumah selama seminggu."

"Sepertinya akan menjadi minggu-minggu yang sibuk."

"Ya, sepertinya. Setidaknya, aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengurus anak." Baekhyun tertawa lagi dan berbicara dengan lebih tangkas setelah tawanya reda, "Aku pulang!"

"Tunggu, Baekhyun. Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi? Atau mulai sekarang aku harus menjauh?"

Baekhyun memandangnya sejenak, "Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun. Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman. Jika suatu saat kita bertemu disuatu tempat, aku pasti menyapamu. Tapi jangan sengaja menghubungiku ya? Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Karena menurut orang-orang, pertengkaranku dengannya bisa merusak suasana hati banyak orang. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana kan? "

TBC

SELAMAT DATANG BUAT KALIAN PARA NEW READERS YUHUUUU /Joget-joget ala Meirin a.k.a / terimakasih karena atas responnya^^ UDAH PANJANG KAN NIH?^^

Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah memberikan Pyon semangat dan bikin Pyon ketawa-ketawa karena review dari kalian wkwk

Terimakasih juga buat **memomy** yang sudah membantu Pyon dari review yang tidak 'mengenakan' itu terimakasih ya hiks Pyon terhura lhoo TmT sekali lagi terimakasih memomy-ya /bow/

Pyon ngakak baca reviewnya **kak memomy** wkwk maap Pyon gabisa disogok kak kalo disogok buat jadi istrinya kai sih mau mau aja xD

terimakasih buat **Aria F** atas sarannya hihihi iya maafin Pyon ya Pyon emang teledor suka ga hati-hati maaf ya. Maksud Pyon kan judul+semuanya kan sama makanya Pyon udah ngasih warning kan nama author aslinya juga Pyon cantumin. Apa mungkin gegara nama authornya ' **PHOEBE'** ya? Jadi pada ga nyadar kalo itu nama orang? Wkwk soalnya ada yang ngira kalo authornya itu Santhy agatha wkwk makasih yaa

terimakasih juga buat mabro **BaebyYeolliePB** yang senantiasa selalu membantu Pyon dalam keadaan apapun [cieeelah serius nih?] wkwk terimakasih chingu-ya big sarang for you lah wkwk

dan buat **kkamjjong30** lagi nih yee apa-apaan pula kai isn't yours ! kai is mine kai is my destiny. Enak aja kamu ya bilang bilang kai is mine. Kita botak-botakkan dulu yuk! Wkwk kayanya sampe chap akhir Pyon bakalan ribut terus sama **kkamjjong30** ini demi kai tersayang deh ah xD wkwk

buat **skeyou** juga nih mulai ikut-ikutan jejaknya si **kkamjjong30** nih ya mau ngambil kai dari Pyon tidak bisa lohh tidak bisaaa ! wkwk

buat **realchanbaek65** beneran kita seumuran ? hahaha yippiee kita seumuran kita seumurannnn horeyy horey horeeyy /nari nari india/ wkw kok tau kita seumuran darimana? Perasaan Pyon gapernah nyantumin umur Pyon di author note deh apa kamu liat bio aku ya? /kedip kedip manja/ ahahaha geer banget ye wkwk

btw perasaan kok banyak ya yang ngebet ada adegan NC gitu? Dari chap 1 sampe chap 3 ada lho yang ngebet banget pengen liat adegan NC-nya chanbaek wkwk ayoo ngaku siapa hayooo xD apa perlu Pyon bikin nominasi 'readers teryadong heh?' wkwk bulan puasa wehh ingett dasar ghost readers kalian bikin orang terangsang aja /lho? Wkwk

ayo dong readers tebak dong apa yang sudah terjadi sama Baekhyun ini,gausah malu-malu gitu ahh xD tar kalo ada yang betul tebakannya bakalan Pyon kasih sejuta cinta Pyon untukmu [najis] sorry Pyon suka geli sama kata-kata Pyon sendiri wkwk maklumin yaaa hahaha

Oke, terimakasih buat yang sudah sempat memberikan review next chap sampe last chap review terus yaaa xD terimakasih juga buat yang sudah memfollow, fav kalo bisa kalian **sempetin review** juga ya **walaupun 1 kata** juga gapapa kok^^ hahaha buat **Silent Readers** juga 1 kata juga gapapa kok yang penting kalian bisa ikut andil dalam memberikan respon ya kan? Wkwk. Terimakasih yaaaaa

Semuanya, maafin Pyon ya kalo ada kesalahan-kesalahan baik itu hal sekecil apapun mohon ampuni Pyon yang orangnya begini/? Hiks maafin segala kesalahan yang pernah Pyon perbuat dan terimakasih telah membantu dan memberikan semangat kepada Pyon. Pyon sarang kalian atuhlah/? Wkwk

Mohon Maaf Lahir Batin ya J

BIG THANKS TO:

Lustkai, XOXO KimCloud, sugarlight, neli amelia, azurradeva, Guest, ChanHunBaek, Niellee, CussonsBaekby, liJunYi, Baby niz 137, byunberry, younlaycious88, , chanbaeklv, AuliaPutri14, 0110dorky, phantom.d'esprit, m2qs, Irma, XiaoRey61, TinkerYeol, Light-B, parkbaekyoda92, Ismah638, Fione Maple, memomy, bbaeksong92, Yulyul, Guest, Kim213, Guest, kkamjjong30, 1004baekie, **Guest,** luphbepz, Joyiex Babysoo, hayashabrina, ChanBaek61, SunChaBae2211, Ch-channie4ever, .35, skeyou, ruixi1, Vmagnae, marlitayamato, gijibae, ChaYoung, Hamidah0706, Minnitta, parkbaekk37, hunhan, realchanbaek65, memomy, Rly. , baekchan, BaebyYeolliePB, kimchichoco, BubbleKa, Nanda Yusri, seogogirl, septianaditya1997, Luhanssi, chanbaek92, Aria F, pastelcodes, HANBYoon-Ae, Rezika Damayanti, Chanbie byun, Guest, septhaca, kepo, chanbaekvhun (dia mau nikahin Pyon sama Jongin KYAAA KYAA KYAAA , /digeplak/), BellaKyungSoo, Oosehan, Ssivit, , awbaeksoo, ridafufu, Rly. , angelaalay, devrina, nur99ifah, Lara, bellasung21, Baby Crong

 **MIND TO REVIEW? ^^**

14 Juli 2015


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

10th Day

.

Sepanjang hari ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan Jongin kemarin. Jongin masih sama, sangat baik. Tapi saat benar-benar berdekatan seperti tadi, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol? Tidak, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas interaksi fisik. Di sisi lain, Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol sebagai saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah dimiliki. Jadi sekarang hati Baekhyun kosong? Sepertinya begitu, dirinya tidak merasakan debaran apapun saat berdekatan dengan siapapun. Semuanya sangat datar dan...hampa.

"Sudah sampai? Aku ditelpon _halmeoni_ makanya menelponmu tadi. Daehan sudah ada dirumah. Tadi aku juga menelpon Kris dan mereka bilang kalau mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan ke Italia!"

Park Chanyeol terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Baekhyun yang tersadar karena kata-katanya barusan segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol. Ia menemukan neneknya yang sedang sibuk menonton drama ditelevisi. Begitu melihat Baekhyun, _halmeoni_ tersenyum memandanginya.

"Daehan ada dikamarmu." Kata _halmeoni_ , "Tadi orangtuanya datang dan dia sedang tidur. Jadi diletakkan diatas ranjangmu."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang memasang gordyn baru? Sudah datang?"

"Sudah, untungnya mereka menyelesaikannya sebelum Daehan datang. Jadi kufikir anak itu sedang tidur nyenyak dikamarmu sekarang dan tidak ada yang mengganggu."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka memberikan pelayanan terbaik? Galeri gordyn itu sudah membuktikannya. Mereka bertindak sangat cepat. Sekarang Baekhyun akan segera memasuki kamarnya, mengganti pakaian dan tidur. Entah mengapa saat ini ia selalu memikirkan nikmatnya berbaring diatas tempat tidur. Baekhyun pamit kepada neneknya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Daehan sedang tidur? Neneknya salah, anak itu sedang tidak tidur. Daehan sedang melompat-lompat diatas sofa Da Vinci putihnya dengan brutal. Baekhyun nyaris saja berteriak tapi ia cukup bijaksana untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan Baekhyun melangkah dan mendekati Daehan yang kelihatannya belum ingin berhenti melompat-lompat diatas sofa kesayangannya.

"Daehan-ah, lelah tidak? Main dengan bibi yuk?" Baekhyun berusaha berkata dengan penuh kasih. Tapi sepertinya tidak mempan, Daehan masih melompat-lompat dan menggeleng.

"Daehan-ah, jangan begitu. Nanti pusing."

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba dan ikut memandangi Daehan dengan terkesima. Bocah itu masih tidak mau berhenti dan sepertinya kesabaran Baekhyun benar-benar diuji. Hari pertamanya menjadi seorang ibu menggantikan Tao, Baekhyun harus diuji dengan sofa kesayangannya yang baru berusia sehari dan hari ini memasuki hari keduanya.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang masih berusaha membujuk Daehan dan ia tersenyum. Baekhyun ternyata lebih sabar bila menghadapi anak-anak. Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak peduli dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengurusi Daehan. Tapi Daehan masih terus melompat bahkan setelah Chanyeol mandi dan berganti pakaian. Baekhyun sepertinya sudah menyerah dan hanya duduk diam menatap Daehan diatas ranjang memeluk kedua lututnya. Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya, ia ikut menatap Daehan, Chanyeol bisa merasakan kalau Baekhyun menatapnya meskipun sebentar.

"Tontonan yang menarik." Bisik Chanyeol

Baekhyun mendengus, "Aku hanya menunggunya lelah. Kapan dia akan berhenti?"

"Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum sofa Da Vinci mu rusak. Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan sofamu?"

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi, uangmu masih banyak. Aku takut Daehan sakit karena melompat-lompat seperti itu. Sudah satu jam dia melakukan ini."

" _I see_ " Chanyeol mendesis. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun khawatirkan.

Daehan masih merasa kalau Baekhyun adalah orang asing, karena itu ia berusaha membuat Baekhyun menjauh darinya. Tapi Baekhyun sepertinya juga mengerti kalau membujuk terus-terusan juga tidak ada gunanya. Ia membiarkan Daehan lelah dengan sendirinya dan menunggu. Sayangnya Baekhyun seperti sedang berada dipuncak kesabarannya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya lalu menoleh kepada Chanyeol.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar. Aku sedang menunggu sesuatu."

Dan Baekhyun menghilang dibalik pintu. Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Daehan yang bahkan masih terus seperti itu meskipun Baekhyun sudah pergi. Chanyeol juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia belum pernah memiliki anak dan tidak terlalu suka kepada anak-anak. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menjinakkan Daehan.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Baekhyun masuk membawa pizza. Ia meletakkan kotak pizza diatas meja yang berada tepat didepan sofa Da Vincinya, Baekhyun lalu membukanya. Sepotong pizza diambil dari tempatnya dan Baekhyun menggigitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sedang membujuk Daehan dengan cara unik dan kelihatannya berhasil. Daehan berhenti menggeleng-geleng dan melompat. bocah itu terdiam memandangi Baekhyun yang makan pizza dengan nikmatnya. Chanyeol nyaris saja tertawa, Baekhyun merusak dietnya demi Daehan.

"Daehannie mau?" Tanya Baekhyun lembut sambil menyodorkan pizza ditangannya yang tinggal segigit lagi.

Daehan tidak langsung menjawab, tapi ia berteriak 'mau' begitu melihat Baekhyun menghabiskan pizza potongan pertama. Bocah itu turun dari sofa dan berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun dan memandangi pizza dengan tatapan penuh harap. Baekhyun menggeser pizza ke hadapan Daehan dan Daehan memandangnya sekali lagi. Begitu bocah itu yakin Baekhyun memperbolehkannya makan pizza, jari-jari mungil Daehan meraih sepotong dan duduk tenang disebelahnya. Baekhyun memindahkan pizza itu ke lantai agar bisa dijangkau oleh Daehan jika ia ingin nambah lagi. Ia melupakan Chanyeol sejenak dan baru mengingatnya beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun segera menoleh ke Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama dengan Daehan. Chanyeol juga ingin makan pizza? Baekhyun hampir saja tertawa.

"Ayo, kenapa diam saja!" Baekhyun berujar lembut sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol berpindah ke sisinya.

Sekarang mereka duduk diatas lantai marmer sambil menyantap pizza. Baekhyun sempat keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa buah cangkir dan sebotol besar air mineral. Daehan makan dengan lahap, dua potong ternyata tidak cukup, ia kembali meraih potongan ketiga.

"Hentikanlah kalau memang tidak rela menghabiskannya." Chanyeol berbisik lagi

Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Chanyeol. "Jika aku tidak ikut makan, maka Daehan akan segera sadar kalau dia sedang dipancing."

Pembicaraan berhenti sebentar. Daehan menguap lalu merengek minta minum. Segelas air mineral sudah tertuang dan disodorkan kepadanya. Daehan mengambilnya dari tangan Baekhyun dan meminumnya, selang beberapa detik bocah itu bersendawa dan bersandar ke Baekhyun. Dia sudah mengantuk dan sepertinya tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Dia sudah lelah," Bisik Baekhyun. "Kau bisa membantuku menaruh cangkir-cangkir ini ke dapur? Aku sepertinya harus menidurkannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Perlahan dan hati-hati ia menumpuk gelas-gelas itu diatas kotak pizza dan membawanya keluar. Di dapur Chanyeol sempat bertemu _halmeoni_ yang mengajaknya makan malam dan Chanyeol mampir sebentar untuk makan sepotong roti. Baekhyun sedang menidurkan Daehan dan tidak bisa menemani _halmeoni-_ nya untuk makan malam seperti biasa. Lalu bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membiarkan _halmeoni_ makan sendirian? Setelah ritual makan malam selesai, Chanyeol kembali ke kamar dan melihat Daehan yang mengambil alih tempatnya diatas ranjang. Bocah itu memeluk Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

" _Eomma..."_ Desisnya, Daehan mengigau.

"Kenapa Daehan tidur disini?" Chanyeol berbisik sambil naik ke ranjang dan duduk didekat Baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar lalu menarik lengan Chanyeol agar berbaring didekatnya. "Lalu dimana? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di kamar tamu sendirian."

Chanyeol berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Daehan yang memeluk istrinya lalu menggantikan dengan lengannya, "Mana boleh dia memelukmu tanpa seizinku!" Ia memeluk Baekhyun semakin erat dan lengannya menekan perut Baekhyun agar rapat kepadanya, Baekhyun tidak melawan. "Kau ibu yang berbahaya. Tao tidak pernah mengizinkan Daehan makan-makanan cepat saji."

"Apalagi yang bisa ku lakukan?"

Daehan menggeliat, sepertinya bocah itu terganggu dengan bisik-bisik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sesegera mungkin Baekhyun mengelus punggungnya sehingga Daehan bisa lebih tenang. Baekhyun menoleh ke Chanyeol yang masih memeluknya erat. Satu ciuman mendarat di pipinya, lalu leher, bahu, Baekhyun menolak dengan mendorong kepala Chanyeol jauh-jauh.

"Jangan memancingku." Desis Baekhyun, "Sekarang tidur saja, atau Daehan bisa terbangun dan menyaksikan ulahmu!"

Chanyeol mendengus kecewa, tapi ia tidak melepas pelukannya dan memejamkan mata. Bukan hanya Daehan yang lelah, tapi Chanyeol juga lelah. Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol kehabisan ketahanannya dan terlelap. Kepalanya bersandar ditengkuk Baekhyun dan ia pun benar-benar terlelap.

 _-CHANBAEK-_

 _._

11th Day

Pagi-pagi sekali Daehan sudah menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya dan itu membuat Baekhyun kewalahan. Akhirnya lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengeluarkan cara licik, ia membujuk Daehan untuk sarapan dengan kue tart plus es krim vanilla. Mata Daehan berbinar-binar mendengar es krim disebut-sebut. Bocah itu berhenti menangis dan mengikut Baekhyun ke ruang makan dengan suka rela. Daehan duduk menanti Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan bocah itu hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang kewalahan dibantu oleh _halmeoni_ -nya. Baekhyun bukan orang yang biasa di dapur, kelihatan sekali kalau dirinya kurang cekatan dan menyajikan sarapan Daehan dengan tampilan yang berantakan. Tapi kelihatannya bagi Daehan penampilannya tidak masalah, yang penting es krim dan tart.

Baekhyun tau meja makan terlalu tinggi untuk Daehan, jadi dengan tenaga penuh Baekhyun berusaha menaikkan Daehan ke pangkuannya agar bocah itu bisa menyendokkan makanannya sendiri. Baekhyun senang melihat Daehan menyendok kue tart dan memakannya hati-hati. Daehan mengunyah dengan sangat pelan dan teratur, berbeda sekali dengan saat makan pizza semalam. [kyaaa Daehan pasti imut banget, walaupun pastinya Minguk lebih imut wkwk]

"Sayang, bisa bantu aku?" Chanyeol berteriak dari pintu kamarnya.

Hari ini Baekhyun lupa menyiapkan pakaiannya seperti biasa. Begitu bangun dirinya benar-benar konsentrasi untuk menghentikan tangisan Daehan dengan berbagai cara. Baekhyun menatap neneknya yang juga menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas berat karena kesibukannya belum sampai disitu.

"Kau pergilah bantu suamimu, biar Daehannie bersamaku."

Baekhyun merasa lega, tapi hanya sebentar karena Daehan tidak mau ditinggal. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun terpaksa memutuskan untuk membawa piring sarapan Daehan ke kamarnya. Mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Daehan makan diatas sofa kesayangannya. Bayangan tentang sofa Da Vinci putih yang belepotan dengan es krim dan tart melintas, Baekhyun menggeleng tidak terima.

"Baiklah. Daehannie ikut bibi ke kamar, kita sarapan disana. Tapi janji ya, makannya jangan belepotan di sofa!"

Daehan mengangguk senang. Dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun menyusun semua sarapan Daehan diatas nampan kayu dan membawanya ke kamar. Daehan mengikutinya sambil bergelayutan diujung baju yang dikenakannya.

Setelah meletakkan Daehan beserta sarapannya di sofa yang dialasi kain hitam, Baekhyun bergegas ke lemari dan memilihkan kemeja yang akan Chanyeol pakai ke kantor. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya lalu melotot melihat Daehan ada dikamarnya. Baekhyun mendengus, jika Chanyeol sudah memilih pakaiannya sendiri untuk apa memanggil Baekhyun segala? Baekhyun hanya memberikan tatapan kesal ke Chanyeol dan mengembalikkan kemeja pilihannya ke lemari.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia kemari? Kau tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya isyarat? Aku ingin bermesraan sebelum berangkat ke kantor." Bisik Chanyeol

"Dia tidak mau ditinggal. Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Baekhyun mengambil dasi berwarna dasar abu-abu dan membantu Chanyeol memakainya. Rutinitas setiap pagi, ia benar-benar sudah menghayati perannya dengan baik untuk yang satu ini. Baekhyun juga kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa marah pada Daehan. Daehan tidak mengerti dengan hasrat Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, yang anak itu tau adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa bermanja. Chanyeol merampas sebuah ciuman di bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun segera melepaskan diri lalu menatap Daehan. Ia bersyukur Daehan sedang sibuk dengan tartnya dan kelihatannya tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol geram.

"Bagaimana kalau Daehan melihatnya?"

"Aku harap setelah ini kita punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Ini kamarku dan aku tidak bisa bebas disini!" Desis Chanyeol kesal

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengurusi Daehan. Jadi sekarang tanggunglah akibatnya!"

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil." Bisiknya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi di pipi. Kali ini Daehan melihat dan anak itu terperangah, "Sampai jumpa, aku berangkat dulu!"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Chanyeol terburu-buru. Pria itu sempat juga mendekati Daehan dan memberikan ciuman yang sama. Meskipun Chanyeol mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak suka anak-anak, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol tidak menyakiti Daehan dan masih menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang paman. Daehan kembali menyantap tartnya dengan lahap.

Daehan tidak mungkin diajak untuk latihan Yoga, maka untuk hari ini Baekhyun akan latihan yoga dirumah dan saat makan siang nanti barulah Baekhyun mengajak makan siang diluar. Maka untuk sementara Baekhyun menunggui Daehan selesai makan sambil membongkar tasnya. Disana ada sebuah boneka Spongebob Squarepant bersama Patrick Star mini yang terbuat dari karet. Baekhyun memandangi pakaian Daehan dan tertegun. Semuanya berwarna kuning dengan motif bolong-bolongnya Spongebob. Seharusnya Daehan bermain robot-robotan bukan boneka. Tapi Daehan cukup nakal dan sepertinya baik boneka maupun robot-robotan tidak akan merusak sisi kelaki-lakiannya. Lagipula Spongebob bukan hanya untuk anak perempuan.

Setelah selesai makan Daehan sibuk memanggil-manggil ibunya lagi. Anak itu kembali teringat kalau dirinya sedang ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk bersenang-senang. Baekhyun mulai kembali kewalahan, padahal ia baru saja berniat memandikan Daehan.

"Mau Eomma.."Rengeknya.

Baekhyun mendesah lalu duduk didekat Daehan sambil membelai kepalanya, "Iya, bibi tau. Tapi hari ini sama besok Daehan main sama bibi ya? Untuk sementara ini bibi jadi Eomma Daehan dulu."

"Shireo... Daehan mau eomma!"

"Iya, tapi eommanya Daehan sedang ada urusan. Sekarang Daehannie sama bibi ya? Kita mandi dulu, terus pergi jalan-jalan sambil makan _French Fries_. Mau kan?"

Daehan memandangi Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap. " _French Fries_?"

"Iya. Kalau Daehan mau, Daehan juga boleh makan _French fries_ sesukanya. Boleh minum soda juga. Nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Pizza lagi boleh?"

 _Yes, berhasil!_ Baekhyun berbisik senang. Daehan mulai terpancing,"Kalau ayam goreng mau?"

"Tapi Daehan mau Pizza!"

Baekhyun mendelik, pizza lagi? Tapi dirinya tidak boleh kehilangan kepercayaan Daehan sekarang, "Pizzanya untuk makan siang nanti. Mau kan?"

Daehan tampak berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan berkata dengan manja, " **Eomma** , ayo mandi!"

...

" **Eomma**?" Luhan tertawa sepuasnya mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

Sejak pagi tadi Daehan terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Eomma._ Daehan benar-benar setuju untuk menjadikan Baekhyun pengganti _Eomma_ -nya. Baekhyun memandangi Daehan sekali lagi, bocah itu sedang asyik makan pizza dan duduk disebelahnya. Sebotol susu balita ada dipangkuannya, empat tahun dan suka pizza. Baekhyun nyaris saja tertawa tapi dia berusaha menahannya.

Luhan sengaja bolos untuk makan siang dan mengajak Baekhyun ke cafe ini. Dia ingin menunjukkan seseorang yang katanya sedang disukainya. Baekhyun terkejut saat tau kalau yang Luhan sukai adalah pemilik cafe yang baru buka ini dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak tau dengan perasaan Luhan tentunya, Luhan juga tidak pernah serius dan Baekhyun sedang malas untuk jadi mak comblang. Dirinya juga heran mengapa sempat berfikir begitu.

Jongin datang mengantarkan pesanan Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan tangannya sendiri dan sekarang pria itu sedang duduk bersama mereka. Dia ikut mengobrol dengan semangat dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang. Sepertinya Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak bermusuhan dan bisa berteman seperti sekarang. Ya, berteman seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Luhan saat gadis itu bertanya apakah Baekhyun dan Jongin saling kenal.

"Jadi ini keponakan suamimu yang kau bilang kemarin?"

Jongin sedang berusaha mendekati Daehan tapi Daehan tidak peduli, ia lebih peduli pada pizzanya kekeke~

"Iya. Dia dititipkan dirumah sampai _weekend_ ini, orangtuanya sedang bulan madu yang kedua dan mungkin sedang bersenang-senang disuatu tempat."

Luhan mendesis,"Orangtua seperti apa mereka? Bagaimana mungkin bisa bersenang-senang dan meninggalkan anaknya pada orang lain!"

Untuk kata-katanya yang terakhir Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada melengking karena ponselnya berbunyi. Ia terkesiap dan membaca pesan diponselnya dengan cepat.

"Astaga Park- _sajangnim_ sepertinya punya kontak batin dengan saudaranya, ia punya firasat karena aku bergosip tentang orangtua Daehan."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Dia memerintahkanku untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Aku pergi dulu ya? Sampai jumpa! Sampai jumpa Jongin!" Luhan kembali menyimpan ponselnya didalam tas dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sekarang Baekhyun kembali risih karena ditinggal berdua dengan Jongin. Ia mulai merasa kikuk dan berusaha berpura-pura memperhatikan Daehan sambil membujuknya untuk berhenti makan dan minum susu. Baekhyun mendengar deheman Jongin dan ia kembali menoleh ke pria itu. Ia harus berkata apa? Baekhyun benar-benar kebingungan sekarang.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan. Ia teringat tentang dirinya yang mencari Jongin waktu itu dan tidak menemukannya dimana-mana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tidak ingat kalau dulu kita berencana membeli cafe ini setelah menikah? Diatas ada kamar, karena itu kita ingin membeli cafe ini."

"Maksudku bukan itu," Baekhyun mengelak, "Maksudku, kenapa kau menjual cafe yang lama dan pindah kemari? Bukannya itu adalah rencana kita berdua? Ku fikir setelah aku menikah dengan orang lain kau bahkan tidak akan mau lewat ditempat ini."

"Aku bosan dengan tempat yang kemarin!" Jongin menjawab diplomatis. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa.

"Cafe yang ini lebih luas dibandingkan yang kemarin. Makanya aku pindah kesini, karena pelangganku makin banyak dan menyarankanku untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas. Aku sempat berfikir untuk membuka cabang, tapi sepertinya aku belum sanggup mengurusi lebih dari satu cafe."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk "Kau kenal Luhan dimana?"

"Dia pernah kesini bersama temannya dan kami berkenalan. Lalu dia menjadi pelanggan tetapku."

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu!"

Jongin tertawa, "Benarkah? Aku belum memikirkan itu lagi sekarang. Cafeku sangat laris dan aku sangat sibuk. Kalau begitu ku tinggal dulu ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, hanya itu dan Jongin benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya bersama Daehan. Baekhyun sempat berdiam diri lama disana sampai akhirnya Daehan mulai mengantuk dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

-CHANBAEK-

.

12th Day

Rasa lelah karena terteror oleh pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tertekan. Ia harus lembur dan melewatkan makan malam. Tapi untungnya semua karyawan siap membantunya sehingga pekerjaan selesai sebelum jam sembilan malam. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur, tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur karena Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sejenak saat melihat Baekhyun duduk diatas ranjang hanya dengan berbalutkan handuk. Ia sedang menggosok-gosokkan lengannya dengan sesuatu dan Daehan meniru semua gerakannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Kau sudah pulang?"

Chanyeol membalas senyumannya. Baekhyun selalu mandi sebelum tidur, dan itu selalu menjadi hal yang membangkitkan gairahnya untuk sekedar berciuman dan menyentuhnya. Tapi melihat Daehan yang berada disebelah istrinya membuat Chanyeol segera menyimpan gairahnya.

"Aku lembur hari ini."

"Ya, aku tau. Kalau pulang terlambat pasti lembur. Mau mandi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun beranjak meninggalkan Daehan sebentar untuk masuk ke kamar mandi ia sedang menyiapkan air panas untuk Chanyeol. Selang beberapa saat Baekhyun kembali duduk diatas ranjang dan kembali membaluri tubuhnya dengan _Shea Butter Cream_ dan mengatakan bahwa kamar mandi sudah siap dipakai. Chanyeol tidak banyak berkata-kata. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan membuka pakaiannya. Ia membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dengan cepat. Chanyeol sangat lelah dan ingin segera memejamkan mata. Ia mandi dengan cepat dan segera keluar setelah memakai piyamanya. Tapi Baekhyun masih seperti tadi, kali ini ia mengusap betisnya dengan lembut.

"Daehan belum tidur?" Tanya Chanyeol begitu ia sudah berada diatas ranjang

"Dia tadi siang sudah tidur, jadi sekarang aku kesulitan untuk membuatnya mengantuk. Bisa bantu aku?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Bantu aku menggosokkan krim ini dipunggungku." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan mangkuk kaca yang menjadi wadah krim yang rutin di kenakannya.

"Biasanya aku minta bantuan _halmeoni._ Tapi dia sudah tidur karena sedang tidak enak badan."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia mengambil alih _Shea Butter Cream_ yang Baekhyun sodorkan dan bergerak menghadap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan mengendurkan handuknya?

"Tidurkan Daehan dulu. Aku akan melakukannya setelah Daehan tidur."

Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang berusaha menatap wajah Chanyeol, "Kalau begitu tidak akan kering sebelum waktu tidur!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Daehan melihatku menyentuhmu. Ayahnya bisa dipastikan tidak pernah menggosok punggung ibunya yang hanya memakai handuk didepan Daehan."

Chanyeol kembali meletakkan _Shea Butter Cream_ ditangan Baekhyun dan berbaring. Baekhyun termenung sesaat begitu melihat Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Chanyeol akan segera tidur dan dia tidak akan menepati janjinya. Baekhyun memandangi jam dinding dan sadar kalau sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk Daehan tidur.

Daehan agak susah dibujuk, tapi dengan sabar Baekhyun terus berusaha membujuknya agar Daehan mau berbaring dan tidur. Bocah itu akhirnya terlelap sambil memeluk botol susunya. Empat tahun dan masih minum susu dari botol? Seharusnya Daehan sudah belajar untuk minum susu dengan gelas.

Baekhyun berbaring tapi dirinya masih belum ingin tidur. Tadi siang Baekhyun juga tertidur saat menemani Daehan tidur sehingga sekarang ia mengalami kesulitan bahkan untuk memejamkan mata. Baekhyun berbalik sebentar memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang sudah tenang diiringi desah nafas yang teratur. Dia sudah tidur. Daehan menggeliat dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi dan mengigau dengan sebutan _Eomma._ Anak itu masih merindukan ibunya.

"Daehan sudah tidur?" Suara Chanyeol berbisik.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh ke Chanyeol yang berbaring dibelakangnya, matanya sudah memerah menandakan kalau dia sangat lelah.

"Tidur saja. Aku tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya malam ini."

"Aku ini orang yang menepati janji."

Chnayeol bangkit dari ranjang dan mengambil _Shea Butter Cream_ yang berada di kaki ranjang, "Kita ke kamar lain saja."

"Disini saja, Daehan sudah tidur. Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun dan menangis?"

"Lebih baik dia berteriak dan menangis karena terbangun dan tidak melihat siapa-siapa, daripada terbangun dan melihatku sedang meraba bibinya yang setengan telanjang."

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang masih belum mengenakan handuk, "Ayo, cepatlah. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, Chanyeol ingin segera tidur tapi ia masih ngotot untuk mambantu Baekhyun menggosok punggungnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak melawan. Ia mengikuti kemana Chanyeol pergi dan Chanyeol memilih untuk memasuki kamar tamu yang ada disebelah kamar mereka.

Chanyeol sudah duduk diatas ranjang dan menanti Baekhyun menunjukkan punggungnya. Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa gugup saat melihat Chanyeol. Biasanya Chanyeol selalu menyerangnya tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah dekat. Tapi suasana yang begitu perlahan kali ini memberikan kesan mendasar dihatinya. Baekhyun duduk membelakangi Chanyeol dan siap membuka handuknya. Ia menurunkan handuknya perlahan-lahan dan memamerkan punggungnya. Rambut panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian punggungnya segera dikumpulkan kesamping sehingga Chanyeol bisa melihat punggung istrinya secara keseluruhan.

Chanyeol sangat lelah, tapi dia sama sekali tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Hanya bermesraan saja, tidak akan lama dan setelah itu dia bisa segera istirahat. Hanya sehari ia tidak menyentuh Baekhyun karena keberadaan Daehan dan Chanyeol sudah merasa sangat kelaparan. Bukankah tidur dalam keadaan kenyang lebih baik daripada tidur dalam keadaan lapar? Chanyeol berdehem memberi tanda dan dia tau kalau Baekhyun mengerti. Wanita itu membiarkan Chanyeol menghujani punggungnya dengan ciuman dan Baekhyun hanya bergidik beberapa kali. Chanyeol pada akhirnya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kapan kau akan mengoleskan krimnya?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan.

Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya sementara, "Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya sekali saja?"

"Kalau begini aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menepati janjinya. Ia mengoleskan _Shea Butter Cream_ ke punggung Baekhyun secara perlahan dan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Chanyeol mengembalikan krim itu ke tangan Baekhyun dan mengira kalau Baekhyun akan segera pergi. Tapi Baekhyun tidak beranjak.

"Lakukanlah sekarang!" Desahnya.

Baekhyun membuka handuknya secara sempurna dan meninggalkannya ditempat duduknya semula. Gadis itu berbaring dan siap menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya dengan wajah merona.

"Kali ini bercintalah denganku, dalam arti yang sebenarnya."

"Ya?" Chanyeol terbelalak. Ia tidak berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh dari sekedar bermesraan seperti yang mereka lakukan selama ini dan kali ini Baekhyun memintanya melakukan...

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Ujar Baekhyun lagi, "Ini tujuanmu kan? Selalu menyentuhku setiap hari karena berharap aku yang meminta hal ini lebih dulu? Aku belum pernah merasakannya dan ingin tau bagaimana rasanya."

 _Terimakasih Tuhan._ Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati meskipun ia tidak yakin apakah hal ini ada hubungannya dengan Tuhan. Ada, tentu saja ada. Tuhan punya andil besar untuk menjadikan Baekhyun miliknya selamanya. Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan mesra seolah-olah mereka adalah jalinan yang terpilin erat dan tidak mungkin terlepas lagi. Tidak ingin terlerai dan terpisah.

"Kau merindukanku?" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Siapa bilang aku merindukanmu? Aku hanya terlibat dalam rencanamu yang memancing hasratku setiap hari."

Baekhyun masih berusaha memungkiri perasaannya dengan ucapan yang terengah-engah. Ia tidak tau apakah dirinya merindukan ini, apakah dirinya merindukan Chanyeol. Yang diketahuinya, selama ini Chanyeol selalu memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa dilukiskan hanya dengan sentuhan dan cumbuan. Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sakau dan ingin merasakan hal yang lebih dan lebih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cukup aku yang mengatakannya. Aku merindukanmu!"

Dan Chanyeol mencumbunya lagi, Baekhyun membalas dengan segala upaya yang terbaik. Ia merasakan sesuatu saat itu. Cinta? Baekhyun tidak yakin, tapi hatinya tetap merasa jika peleburan yang akan mereka lakukan akan membuat dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak terpisah, biarlah. Baekhyun tidak ingin berpisah dari Chanyeol karena selama ini ia merasakan ketenangan saat bersamanya. Baekhyun merasa menjadi ratu dan Chanyeol membuatnya tidak butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk jadi cantik. Chanyeol yang semula tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak mencintainya tetap memanjakannya sebisanya. Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan Chanyeol seolah-olah meminta Baekhyun untuk percaya kepadanya kali ini. Tapi tanpa dimintapun Baekhyun sudah menyerahkan diri seutuhnya.

 _Lekaslah jadikan aku milikmu segera!._ Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati. Jiwanya sudah terdesak dan hampir meledak.

"Baekhyun, jangan sampai kita membangunkan Daehan karena ini!" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Ya, aku tau. Aku akan menggigit lidahku agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan Daehan dikamar sebelah."

Chanyeol hampir saja tertawa. Hanya sebentar lalu semuanya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ia melindungi Baekhyun dari rasa sakit, menelan semua teriakannya dengan sebuah ciuman dan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa lebur. Dirinya sudah menjadi milik Park Chanyeol, pria yang tidak begitu dicintainya. Dia berjanji untuk setiap kepada Chanyeol selamanya apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, dan tidak akan membiarkannya lari. Pada akhirnya tubuh Baekhyun menjadi perjalanan yang panjang untuk Chanyeol. Menyatu, dan satu. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sudah menaklukan tubuhnya yang terkapar.

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinganya dengan suara bergetar seiring dengan gerakan lembutnya. Tapi itu belum cukup, "Aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang hidupku," Dan itu masih belum cukup, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan disela desahannya, Chanyeol sedang melucu disaat seperti ini?

"Karena usia pernikahan kita masih sangat muda, tuan!" Bisiknya. _Ku fikir kau akan mengatakan kalau dirimu mencintaiku._

Pada akhirnya semua itu tidak akan pernah cukup, bahkan dalam lelahpun mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai. Mereka masih berpelukan meskipun mata sudah terpejam dan keletihan menyerang. Lalu bagaimana semuanya akan berakhir? Setelah ini bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahan misterius ini?

.

.

TBC

Assalamualaikum ~ (yang ga jawab dosa wkwk)

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1436H ^^ Yohoo gimana lebarannya seru ga? Wkwk Pyon lagi liburan dirumah nenek nih /gananya/ Alhamdulillah tadi Pyon udah ziarah ke makam nenek hehehe /curhat dikit gapapa ya :v kalian pada liburan kemana nih?

Oya sebenernya Pyon agak sedikit sedih soalnya review chap 1-3 menaik eh ke 4 nya malah menurun walaupun beda dikit sih hehe. Ini udah panjang belom? Udah kan yaaa

Makasih buat yang udah pada ngereview ya (makasih bangetttt) dan juga buat yang udah fav follow hehe Pyon masih nunggu respon dari kalian nih wahai yang ngefav dan ngefollow /cyeelah

Buat SIDERS or Silent Readers juga nihh aku masih setia nunggu kalian memberikan respon untuk ff ini^^ 1 kata juga gapapa kok hehe terimakasih buat yang selalu mendukung Pyon hehe makasih ya semua^^

Btw ini Pyon updatenya lewat hp /coba2/ heheehe

MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN ^^

BIG THANKS TO :

gijibae, Baby Crong, Joyiex Babysoo, 0110dorky, chanbaeklv, hyunie young, yunaya, cintia, lacie-song, parkbaekyoda92, ruixi1, AuliaPutri14, memomy, skwangur, m2qs, sugarlight, kimchichoco, chanbaeksf, byunberry, lustkai, , rezikaaad, ChaYoung, bbaeksong92, Taman Coklat, BaebyYeolliePB, ChanHunBaek, Chanbie Byun, Guest, Lara, sofiamrwh, Fione Maple, skeyou, CussonsBaekby, Minnitta, khumalasarifitri, .5, hunyeolips, 1004baekie, ChanBaek61, Vmagnae, realchanbaek65, Baby niz 137, deva94bubletea, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, Light-B, parkbaekk37, ridafufu, Fionny13, Forte Orange, chanbaekvhun, kkamjjong30, ChanBaekYeollii, hayashabrina, bellasung21, TinkerYeol, ohyarassi, parkizuna, Luhanssi, chiisai2026, Thunderlight21

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**

19 Juli 2015


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

.

13th Day

.

Baekhyun mungkin bermimpi, tangannya berusaha merayap kesamping mencari belahan hatinya yang bercinta dengannya semalam, tak ada yang bisa diraih. Ia menggapai manjangkau lebih luas lagi, tapi kosong. Tangannya menggenggam seprai putih erat-erat seiring dengan matanya yang terbuka tak rela. Ia tidak mau terbangun tanpa Chanyeol disisinya, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar mendapati ruangan kosong begitu saja. Hanya ada satu manusia, dirinya. Jadi dia benar-benar bermimpi? Tidak. Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan nyeri didaerah sensitifnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan memenuhinya. Tubuhnya juga hanya terbungkus selimut dan handuk yang dipakainya semalam masih berada dibawah kakinya bersama _Shea Butter Cream_ miliknya.

Lalu kemana Chanyeol? Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa setega itu meninggalkannya sendiri sedangkan Chanyeol baru saja menikmati kesuciannya. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun terbangun sendiri dengan perasaan bingung seperti sekarang ini? Chanyeol merindukannya, itu yang selalu dikatakannya semalam dan beginikah rindu itu? Chanyeol meninggalkannya setelah hasratnya terpenuhi. Apakah karena Baekhyun yang memintanya? Baekhyun menangis dan ia masih berusaha untuk tidak berusaha.

Pintu kamar mandi berderit dan Baekhyun menoleh. Ia melihat Chanyeol termangu tanpa bergerak dan memandangi Baekhyun dengan wajah bingung. Baekhyun segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum. Apa yang bisa Chanyeol laukan selain mendekat? Ia segera naik ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Baekhyun erat-erat. Tangis Baekhyun tumpah lagi.

 _Apanya yang salah?_ Bisik Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedih karena terbangun tanpa Park Chanyeol disini. Aku fikir aku bermimpi."

"Park Chanyeol hanya ke kamar mandi sebentar. Sudahlah, kalau kau fikir aku meninggalkanmu, itu tidak akan pernah!" Ujar Chanyeol yakin.

Baekhyun menangis hanya karena hal sepele itu? Tidak. Chanyeol tau kalau ada sesuatu yang lain yang menekan batinnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin Baekhyun sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Baekhyun tertekan karena dia sudah menyerahkan diri kepada laki-laki yang tidak ada dihatinya. Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba berguncang dan terlonjak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol. Ia bertanya sekarang jam berapa, dia sedang mengkhawatirkan Daehan.

"Masih jam tiga pagi." Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan.

Ia menggapai kembali tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya lebih erat. Baekhyun menyerah, lemah dalam pelukannya, "Daehan tidak mungkin bangun jam segini."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku kembali ke kamar sekarang? Aku harus ada disana sebelum Daehan bangun."

"Lalu meninggalkan aku sendirian?" Chanyeol terdengar kecewa, tapi ia melepaskan pelukannya dam membiarkan Baekhyun pergi tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

Melepaskan pelukannya berarti merelakannya. Baekhyun memakai kembali handuknya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Daehan benar-benar masih tidur, tubuh mungilnya melintang diatas tempat tidur. Baekhyun mengambil satu gaun tidurnya di lemari dan memakainya lalu berbaring disebelah Daehan setelah memperbaiki posisinya yang nyaris jatuh karena terlalu kepinggir tempat tidur. Baekhyun benar-benar lelah sehingga dirinya tertidur kembali dan...

" _Eomma..._ Daehannie mau ketemu _Eomma!_ "

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan karena rengekan Daehan yang menarik-narik gaun tidurnya. Sangat perlahan hingga bayangan bocah itu terlihat semakin jelas. Sudah bisa diduga, Daehan kembali teringat ibunya dan pagi ini Baekhyun harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal, membujuk Daehan untuk patuh kepadanya. Tapi dengan apa? Es krim lagi?

Baekhyun berusaha duduk dan kembali membelai kepala Daehan, "Sayang, masih sama bibi ya? _Eomma_ Daehan masih ada urusan. Hari ini sama besok Daehannie sama bibi ya?"

Terpaksa, Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin dan mungkin akan terus diulangi besok. Daehan baru dua hari bersamanya dan orangtuanya menitipkan anaknya selama seminggu. Perjuangan Baekhyun masih panjang.

"Untuk hari ini, bibi yang menggantikan _eomma_ Daehan ya? Hari ini Daehannie mau makan apa? _Cornflakes_ mau?"

Daehan memandangnya kecewa, tapi anak itu merespon ucapannya, "Es krim ada?"

Es krim lagi? Baekhyun tidak akan memberikan es krim hari ini. Bagaimana kalau Daehan sakit?

"Coklat _cake_ pakai _cornflakes_ pasti enak. Daehannie suka coklat kan? Mau sarapan coklat?"

Daehan mengangguk. Kali ini Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega. Ia menggendong tubuh Daehan menuju ruang makan. Daehan cukup berat, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun mulai terbiasa. Kemarin siang dirinya sudah menggendong Daehan hampir seharian.

Kali ini Baekhyun menyiapkan semuanya dengan lebih santai, tidak panik seperti kemarin. Dapur juga lebih rapi dan dia tidak memerlukan bantuan _halmeoni_ untuk menyiapkan sarapan Daehan plus susunya. Seperti biasa Baekhyun menempatkan Daehan dipangkuannya dan membiarkan Daehan menyendok makanannya sendiri. Meskipun Baekhyun memanjakan, Daehan tetap harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Setelah sarapan Daehan harus mandi dan mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan nati, akan dipikirkan setelahnya.

Baru beberapa hari dan Baekhyun sudah merasakan kalau Daehan adalah bagian penting dalam hidupnya. Anak itu sudah berhasil menyita sebagian besar perhatian Baekhyun. Lamunan Baekhyun terhenti saat merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat dipipinya. Chanyeol sudah duduk disebelahnya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri lalu mengolesi roti bakar dengan mentega dan menggigitnya dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun menatap neneknya sejenak dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum maklum.

Padahal Baekhyun sudah lupa, tapi dirinya teringat lagi tentang kejadian semalam. Ia mendesah pelan, berusaha berpura-pura tidak ingat, berusaha untuk pura-pura lupa dan bersikap biasa.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengelak untuk menoleh dan menatapnya. Pagi ini suaminya, Park Chanyeol terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Mungkin ke _hypermart._ Aku mau membeli beberapa barang penting."

"Uang di ATM masih ada kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, hanya mengangguk dan Chanyeol pasti tau kalau dirinya sangat kikuk. Helaan nafas neneknya terdengar jelas. Wanita itu menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat dan berujar penuh kasih.

"Ada apa sayang? Kalian berdua habis berkelahi lagi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu menoleh ke _halmeoni._ Berkelahi? Seingatnya semenjak dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya sebagai istri dari Park Chanyeol, dia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah berkelahi. Tapi ia ingat kalau Luhan bilang mereka sering berkelahi sebelum ini.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kami baik-baik saja!"

"Baekhyun Cuma kelelahan mengurusi Daehan." Chanyeol membela

Neneknya mengangguk, "Syukurlah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Ada acara amal yang harus dihadiri."

Dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol bersama si kecil Daehan yang sibuk menyuap _cornflakes_ dengan tangannya lalu mencelupkannya ke susu. Baekhyun melihat itu dan mengambil mangkuk ditengah meja. Menuangkan _cornflakes_ kedalamnya dan membanjirinya dengan hati-hati dan bocah itu melupakan _chocolate cake_ nya berpindah ke _cornflakes._ Chanyeol memperhatikannya karena Baekhyun tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak _halmeoni_ pergi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, "Kenapa tidak berbicara padaku?"

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas lalu kembali menunduk. "Aku cuma kikuk."

"Karena tadi malam?"

"Ya, aku hanya masih belum terbiasa."

"Jadi aku perlu menjadikannya kebiasaan?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada yang misterius, sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun memandangnya.

"Jangan, ada Daehan!"

Mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, Daehan berhenti makan dan menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha kembali mengalihkan perhatian Daehan dan memutuskan untuk menyuapinya sampai Daehan menolak karena kekenyangan. Tanpa bicara lagi, Baekhyun menggendong Daehan dan membawanya ke kamar. Daehan harus mandi dan mereka akan segera berangkat ke hypermat.

Daehan membawa boneka karet Spongebob dan Patrick mini miliknya untuk menemaninya mandi. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan air di _bathub,_ tidak begitu banyak karena Baekhyun tidak ingin Daehan kedinginan. Anak itu akan sangat suka bermain air lama-lama bersama boneka karet miliknya seolah-olah didalam air itu adalah _Bikini Bottom_ yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu Baekhyun menyiapkan air hangat dalam jumlah yang tidak banyak, agar Daehan bisa berlama-lama.

Chanyeol masuk mendekati Baekhyun yang baru saja memasukan Daehan kedalam _bathub._ Air di _bathub_ menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh Daehan, hanya sampai ditas pusarnya. Bocah tu bergumam sendiri meniru Patrick dengan gaya khasnya dan Baekhyun menontonnya sambil tertawa seolah-olah sedang menonton drama komedi. Daehan yang senang dengan respon yang didapatnya melanjutkan suaranya, ia kemudian meniru suara Spongebob.

"Aku siap.. aku siap"

Dan Baekhyun tertawa lagi. Tawa yang tulus dan nyata bukan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Daehan. Baekhyun sangat menyukai Daehan dan itu sangat terlihat nyata. Tapi Chanyeol membutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini. Dia tidak akan bisa bila Baekhyun tidak bicara padanya. Sekarang Chanyeol sedang berusaha memperlihatkan wajahnya sesering mungkin dihadapan istrinya.

"Tidak berangkat kerja?" Baekhyun bertanya pelan tanpa menatap wajah Chanyeol

"Aku sudah lembur kemarin. Jadi hari ini terlambat sedikit seharusnya bukan masalah."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Ia berusaha bersikap biasa, untuk tidak kikuk. Melihat itu membuat Chanyeol semakin menginginkan Baekhyun. Ia memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya, tawanya, pandangannya, belaian lembutnya pada tubuh Daehan, dan sikapnya membuat Chanyeol menginginkan Baekhyun dengan perasaan lebih untuk pertama kali dan kali ini bukan sandiwara seperti biasa. Dia mengikat Baekhyun tanpa cinta, tanpa keinginan dan tau hanya akan menghadapi penderitaan. Tapi semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya memberikan harapan baru. Chanyeol merasa menemukan hidupnya meskipun bukan dari cintanya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia harus mendekap Baekhyun saat ini.

"Daehan-ah, paman pinjam bibi Baekhyun sebentar boleh?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?' Desis Baekhyun tak menyangka. Ia menyenggol keras lengan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Boleh paman pinjam bibi Baekhyun? Nanti paman belikan pizza. Daehannie suka pizza kan?"

Daehan diam, ia menatap Baekhyun seolah meminta persetujuan. Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Daehan mau pizza?"

Daehan masih tidak menjawab, matanya melirik Chanyeol sejenak lalu kembali menatap Baekhyun, ia tengah meminta bantuan. Baekhyun mengerti dan membelai kepala Daehan lembut.

"Daehan mau pizza?"

Mendengar Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu, ekspresi bingung diwajahnya langsung sirna. Daehan kembali menoleh ke Chanyeol dan menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Chanyeol putus asa.

"Dia sudah makan pizza kemarin." Bisik Baekhyun

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mau makan pizza lagi? Kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya kalau tidak boleh makan pizza lagi kan? Kau curang Baekhyun."

" _French Fries_ bisa?" Suara Daehan terdengar lagi membuat Chanyeol kembali bersemangat

"Tentu saja bisa. Kita akan makan bersama-sama. Sekarang boleh paman pinjam bibi Baekhyunnya?"

Daehan mengangguk lalu menirukan suara Patrick, "Baiklah!"

Senyum Chanyeol merekah, ia menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mengunci Daehan dikamar mandi. Upayanya ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun melotot. Baekhyun tidak setuju, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak peduli karena ini sudah direncanakannya secara mendadak.

"Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padanya didalam?"

"Dia sudah besar untuk tidak bertindak bodoh!"

Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya memandangi wajah Baekhyun semakin dekat. Setiap hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajah Baekhyun dengan keinginan yang sangat dalam. Meskipun ia berusaha berontak, tapi rasa itu masih bisa mempertahankan diri. Chanyeol tau pada akhirnya ini akan menyakiti Baekhyun, tapi dirinya sudah dicengkram dan tidak bisa lepas. Baekhyun memejamkan mata seakan-akan pasrah pada kuasa Chanyeol terhadapnya. Ia hanya diam saat Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ketembok lalu mencium keningnya, kelopak mata, pipi, telinga, bibir. Chanyeol kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat, Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Kau cantik sekali Baekhyun!"

Suara Chanyeol berbisik membuat Baekhyun semakin pasrah. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka saling berpagutan saling berpadu untuk kesekian kalinya, berlanjut dengan peleburan yang membuat Baekhyun menahan teriakannya.

Sekilas ia memandang ke sebrang ruangan, dikaca yang melapisi lemari pakaian Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol merengkuhnya tanpa bergerak seinchi pun dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sakit tapi bahagia, takut tapi larut, Baekhyun bahkan tidak berani protes saat dirinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dan bergantung dileher Chanyeol. Ia ingin mendesah tapi tidak boleh, bagaimana bila Daehan mendengarnya? Disaat seperti ini Baekhyun bahkan masih memikirkan Daehan. Tapi Daehan tidak cukup bisa menghilangkan kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan. Disana ada sebuah ranjang kosong yang menanti, tapi Chanyeol lebih memilih melakukannya disini sambil berdiri. Tidak masalah, karena Chanyeol kembali mencumbunya mereka bercinta lagi dengan ciuman yang tanpa akhir.

-CHANBAEK-

.

14th Day

"Lihat, semua orang dikantor memandangimu." Luhan berbisik dari mejanya.

"Kau sudah seminggu tak datang lagi kemari dan kembali hanya untuk mengunjungi Park Chanyeol dengan penampilan _glamour_ dan membawa seorang anak berusia empat tahun. Kau sangat tau bagaimana caranya menunjukkan kepada semua orang siapa dirimu sesungguhnya. Kau sedang ingin balas dendam?"

Baekhyun tertawa, membalas dendam apa? Membalas semua ketertindasannya dikantor selama ini?

"Tidak. Aku kesini bukan untuk membalas dendam pada siapa-siapa. Aku kemari karena suamiku memintanya. Dia berjanji pada Daehan untuk mentraktir _french fries._ Soal penampilan, wanita seperti inilah yang Park Chanyeol suka dan aku akan berubah menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan karena sejak dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti ini, kau tau kan? Aku menundanya hanya karena tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli perhiasan dan pakaian mahal."

"Kehidupanmu benar-benar menyenangkan. Seandainya aku dan Jongin bisa seperti itu."

"Aku rasa bila kau menikah dengan Jongin, kau tidak akan hidup sepertiku."

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Lembut tapi terdengar menghakimi. Dengan kata lain dirinya sedang mengatakan kalau Jongin tidak akan bisa membuat Luhan bahagia. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan hal yang membuat Luhan _down._ Apakah karena dirinya sedang cemburu? Tidak sama sekali. Perasaannya, tiba-tiba saja ingin memperingatkan Luhan agar menjaga jarak dari Jongin.

"Benarkah? Kau berfikir begitu?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan terbangun dari lamunannya. Luhan bertanya sambil menatapnya dengan kecewa bercampur penasaran. Baekhyun angkat bahu.

"Ku kira begitu. Sepertinya Jongin tidak sama dengan Park Chanyeol. Kalau kau ingin bahagia, carilah suami yang bisa memanjakanmu. Bukan dirimu yang memanjakannya."

"Jadi kau fikir Jongin begitu?"

"Sudahlah, itu kan menurutku. Kau boleh mengikuti kata hatimu dan jangan pedulikan kata-kataku!"

"Tidak, kurasa kau benar. Jongin sangat kaku!"

Sebuah senyum getir hadir disudut bibir Baekhyun. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan membantu Daehan yang berada di pangkuannya untuk mengeluarkan coklatnya dari alumunium foil yang menyelubunginya. Kenapa dia mempengaruhi Luhan dengan cara seperti itu? Dia sedang menjelek-jelekkan Jongin? Apa salah Jongin kepadanya?

"Nyonya Park," Seorang wanita mendekat, wanita yang menggendor pintu kamar mandi saat itu Baekhyun tidak tau siapa namanya.

"Kau benar-benar istri Park- _sajangnim_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan saja." Jawabnya kaku, "Park- _sajangnim_ memanggilmu ke ruangannya!"

Baekhyun memandangi jam tangannya, makan siang masih beberapa menit lagi dan Chanyeol tidak akan pernah keluar lebih cepat. Dia bisa saja selalu datang lambat ke kantor tapi tidak pernah keluar dari kantor lebih cepat dari karyawan lain bila bukan karena urusan yang penting dan benar-benar mendesak.

Dengan penuh perhatian Baekhyun kembali menggendong Daehan dan melangkah menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya, ini yang pertama kali. Baekhyun berterima kasih dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis dan duduk disofa lalu menempatkan Daehan dipangkuannya.

"Hari ini makan siang dimana?"

Chanyeol kembali duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya dan membaca sesuatu. Dia kembali bekerja dan sepertinya Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun dan Daehan menemaninya sampai jam makan siang tiba.

"Terserah, asal restoran itu punya menu _french fries._ Kau harus menepati janji, jangan sampai Daehan tidak menghargaimu karena itu!" Jawab Baekhyun, kali ini ia menatap Chanyeol lebih berani dan sangat lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan terdiam sebentar. Ia memandang kertas-kertasnya sejenak, lalu beralih ke Baekhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan lama dan Chanyeol melihat senyum Baekhyun untuknya. Hatinya mengembang, ia seperti kembali merasakan cinta pertama.

"Aku bersumpah Baekhyun. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi, melihatmu membuatku kehabisan kata-kata."

Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, alarm makan siang yang sengaja di setel lebih lambat dua menit dari jam makan siang yang sebenarnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka berpandangan? Saatnya keluar sudah tiba.

Chanyeol merapikan mejanya lalu kembali memakai jasnya. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan mengambil alih Daehan dari pangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur berharap Baekhyun menyambut. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya untuk digenggam Chanyeol dan dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan, semua orang melihat dan Baekhyun bangga dengan ini. Apakah mereka sudah mewakili gambaran sebuah keluarga bahagia?

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol yang memilih tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya. Bukan sebuah restoran mewah seperti biasa, hanya sebuah cafe sederhana di _basement_ salah satu _hypermart_ terkemuka di Korea. Untuk pertama kalinya juga Chanyeol meminta pendapat Baekhyun tentang apa yang akan mereka pesan dan Chanyeol menyetujui semua ide Baekhyun, termasuk dua porsi _French fries_ untuk Daehan. Tidak ada makanan pembuka dan penutup seperti biasa. Mereka hanya mendapatkan apa yang mereka pesan dan itu cukup untuk membuat perut Baekhyun penuh. Ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan mencari kesibukan dengan menyuapi Daehan beberapa potong kentang goreng.

"Setelah ini aku mau membelikan Daehannie mainan." Baekhyun bersuara tiba-tiba. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang berhenti mengunyah makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya.

"Mau ikut?" Tawar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menelan makanannya dan meneguk air putih, "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa. Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Chanyeol merasa kalau dirinya sudah mengecewakan istrinya. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencari apa yang harus diucapkannya selanjutnya untuk melenyapkan kekecewaan itu.

"Nanti belikan aku dasi baru ya? Kau belum pernah memilihkan dasi untukku."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak memakainya."

Dan sebuah senyum hadir diwajah Baekhyun, senyum yang menandakan kalau dirinya sudah dalam keadaan baik. Chanyeol kembali menyantap makanannya dan segera pergi setelah makanannya habis.

Mereka berpisah, Chanyeol akan ke kembali ke kantor dan Baekhyun akan pergi berkeliling bersama Daehan. Daehan hari ini sepertinya sedang aktif, dia tidak suka digendong dan Baekhyun membiarkannya berjalan sendiri. Daehan terus menggenggam ujung gaun Baekhyun sampai akhirnya sebuah miniatur Bikini Bottom dalam sebuah bola kaca memenuhi kedua tangannya. Daehan tidak meminta mainan yang mahal, dia hanya meminta beberapa teman untuk Spongebob dan Patrick plastiknya mandi. Maka Baekhyun memebelikan beberapa tokoh lagi, seperti Eugine Crab, Squidward, dan Plankton, semuanya dalam ukuran kecil dan itu cukup membuat Daehan berbinar-binar. Daehan mungkin sedang membayangkan sandiwara kamar mandinya dengan tokoh-tokoh baru itu.

Pukul 15.30 Baekhyun sibuk memilih dasi untuk Chanyeol. Ia memilih sebuah dasi dengan warna cerah dan lembut, Aqua Blue yang terang dengan sebuah rajutan berwarna hijau toska. Sangat cantik dan maskulin. Baekhyun bisa membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol mengenakannya, dengan kemeja yang mana, jas yang mana, bahkan jam tangan yang berwarna apa.

Sekilas Baekhyun sempat melihat Jongin saat ia menoleh keluar toko tanpa sengaja. Tapi begitu ia berusaha meyakinkan, Jongin tidak ada. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya berkhayal. Ia memanggil Daehan yang mulai menjauh darinya dan bocah itu kembali mengikutinya berjalan ke kasir. Baekhyun membayar dasinya dengan uangnya sendiri, ini hadiah pertama untuk Chanyeol dan dirinya tidak akan menggunakan uang Chanyeol seperti biasa.

"Apa kabar Baekhyun."

Seorang wanita berdiri disampingnya yang sedang mengandung dengan perut besarnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah dasi berwarna merah hati saat Baekhyun hampir pergi. Baekhyun menatap wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat, mereka belum pernah bertemu. Siapa dia?

"Kau sedang membeli dasi?" Lanjutnya.

Ia menatap Daehan sejenak dengan tatapan asing dan memberikan senyuman kepada Daehan dengan senyuman untuk orang asing. Daehan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat-erat.

"Ya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil membelai kepala Daehan seolah sedang menyiratkan kata 'tidak apa-apa' kepadanya.

Daehan selalu begitu saat bertemu dengan orang yang dianggapnya asing. Dulu Daehan memeluk ibunya saat pertama kali Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya, begitu juga saat Luhan dan Jongin bertemu dengannya pertama kali. Daehan juga memeluk pinggang Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Kau juga?" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ini untuk suamiku." Jawabnya, "Apa kabar dengan suamiku , Baekhyun?"

 _Suamimu? Kenapa bertanya padaku?_ Batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, mungkin wanita itu salah sebut atau...

"Atau lebih tepatnya suami kita. Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol ? Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan kantong yang berisi dasi dalam genggamannya. Maksudnya Park Chanyeol? Suami kita berarti bukan Baekhyun satu-satunya?

"Aku terkejut saat mendengar kabar kalau Chanyeol memiliki istri lain selain aku, tapi aku tau Chanyeol akan kembali padaku juga akhirnya. Jadi nikmatilah kebersamaanmu."

Baekhyun masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia masih sangat shock. Kata-kata itu menyiratkan seolah-olah Baekhyun sedang merampas suami orang. Sebegitu jahatkah dia? Dia semakin tidak mengerti, ia meninggalkan Jongin untuk menikah dengan pria yang sudah beristri, Baekhyun sangat kecewa.

Wanita itu menyodorkan dasi yang dibelinya kepada Baekhyun, cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun terpaku beberapa lama.

"Aku titip ini untuknya. Katakan kepadanya untuk pulang, sudah dua minggu ini Chanyeol tidak pernah kembali kerumah istri pertamanya. Sampai jumpa!"

...

Chanyeol menghela nafas perlahan. Ia sengaja pulang cepat demi bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Begitu membuka pintu kamar, sebuah suasana yang aneh merebak. Baekhyun, duduk diatas sofa sambil memandangi dua buah dasi yang masih rapi di dalam kotaknya yang terbuka. Lalu dimana Daehan? Dia tertidur, dia pasti sangat kelelahan karena mengikuti Baekhyun pergi seharian ini. Chanyeol membuka jasnya dan melemparnya kedala keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada dikamar mandi lalu mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Baekhyun terasa sangat beku tanpa perlawanan apa-apa.

"Kau membeli dua buah dasi?" Bisik Chanyeol, "Aku hanya perlu satu!"

"Kalau begitu pakai salah satunya saja. Coba pilih, mana yang sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi dua buah dasi itu. Yang berwarna biru atau merah hati? Chanyeol tertarik dengan yang berwarna biru, tapi yang merah hati, sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Rasanya Chanyeol pernah memiliki dasi yang sama. Tangannya berusaha meyakinkan dengan mengambil dasi berwarna merah hati itu, Chanyeol yakin kalau ia pernah memiliki dasi yang serupa.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu? Itu dari istrimu!"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar agak sinis. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun tidak percaya. Istri? Baekhyun kan? Atau...

"Tadi kami bertemu ditoko dasi, dia berpesan agar kau pulang. Tiga bulan tidak pernah pulang, terdengar seperti aku yang menahanmu disini."

"Maksudmu, Kyungsoo?" Desis Chanyeol, Kyungsoo menemuinya?

"Jadi Kyungsoo namanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang pria beristri?" Baekhyun terdengar menggerutu pelan. Ia mulai terlihat sangat kacau.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia mulai merasa bingung dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tidak tau harus berkata apa, tidak tau harus membela diri atau memberikan penjelasan seperti apa. Yang dilakukannya hanya meletakkan kembali dasi berwarna merah hati itu dan mengambil yang satunya lagi. Berarti yang berwarna biru adalah dasi pilihan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya, ia mengeluarkan dasi itu dari kotaknya dan memakainya.

"Aku suka yang ini." Chanyeol berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang riang, ia berusaha untuk tidak menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai masalah meskipun ia tau itu adalah masalah bagi Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," Baekhyun bersuara lagi, "Apakah kau mencintainya? Saat menikah denganku kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu jika aku tidak mencintainya!"

Jawaban yang tidak bisa Baekhyun mengerti tapi dirinya ingin mengetahui hal yang lain.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah sama besarnya dengan cintamu kepadanya?"

Chanyeol terdiam lama, apakah ia mencintainya? Baekhyun, sejak kapan ada dihatinya? Chanyeol tertarik kepada Baekhyun, kepada kelemahan yang ditunjukkannya, kepada caranya tersenyum, caranya bertanya, chanyeol tertarik kepada cara Baekhyun menggodanya, semuanya. Tapi selama ini, Baekhyun tidak pernah membekas dihatinya meskipun Chanyeol selalu berusaha menunjukkan cinta yang merupakan sandiwara. Apakah ia mencintai Baekhyun? Sejak kapan? Pagi itu. Pagi itu Chanyeol jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun, saat ia melihat Baekhyun menangis karena terbangun tanpa Chanyeol disisinya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis, "Bohong. Kau terdiam lama!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa. Besok kita bahas lagi karena sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa dan nyaris berbaring diatas ranjag saat mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. Chanyeol membuka pintu dan mendapati Kris dan Tao disana. Mereka sudah pulang? Secepat ini? Seharusnya masih ada beberapa hari lagi.

"Kami tidak bisa pergi lama-lama karena selalu memikirkan Daehan." Kris menjawab kebingungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Maaf langsung kekamar kalian, tadi _halmeoni_ menunjukkan kamar ini karena Daehan tidur bersama kalian."

Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum dan menjawab tidak masalah. Lalu Tao segera beranjak tanpa kata-kata mengumpulkan semua barang-barang Daehan dan menenteng tasnya, ia mendekati Daehan yang sepertinya terbangun karena kegaduhan itu, Daehan menangis.

"Eomma... Eomma.." Rengeknya

Tao segera menggendong anaknya dan berusaha menenangkannya, tapi Daehan tidak mau diam. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kearah Baekhyun sambil terus menjerit memanggilnya dengan sebutan Eomma. Jadi yang Daehan maksud sebagai Eomma adalah Baekhyun? Kris dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Baekhyun merasa iba dan mendekat kepada Tao.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya sebentar?" Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan persetujuan. Kedua tangannya langsung mengambil alih Daehan dari ibunya dan menggendongnya penuh kasih sayang. Baekhyun membelai punggung Daehan lembut, ia bisa melihat kecemburuan Tao karena itu.

"Apa yang aku lakukan pada anakku?" Tanyanya kasar. Tao mengambil alih Daehan dan berkata pada kris, "Aku tidak suka padanya. Ayo kita pergi!"

Kris mengucapkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun dan mengikuti Tao pergi. Sekarang Baekhyun tau mengapa Tao sangat membenci Baekhyun,karena ia adalah wanita jahat yang merebut suami orang lain dan sebagai sesama perempuan, Tao mungkin ikut merasakan penderitaan Kyungsoo, iparnya yang lain. Kris mungkin juga membencinya, hanya saja Kris tidak menunjukkan itu dan masih bersikap sopan. Hati Baekhyun perih luar biasa, ia memandangi Daehan yang terus memanggil-manggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Eomma sambil terus menggapai-gapai ke arahnya. Hatinya pilu, Baekhyun adalah Eomma yang merana.

.

.

TBC

Yeyy akhirnya banyak yang review lho kemaren (maksudnya yang belom pernah review hehe) seneng banget akhirnya pada mau ngasih respon hehe Pyon seneng deh^^

Ayo yang belom ikutan review ayo review aja walaupun 1 kata juga gapapa kok yang penting kalian memberi respon ubtuk ff ini hehehe

Terimakasih bangett bangettt yang udah pada nge Review^^

Terimakasih juga buat yang follow, fav Pyon masih setia nungguin kalian ngasih respon lhoo hehe

Buat yang masih jadi SIDERS or Silent Readers juga ayoo tunjukkan diri kalian hoho banyak kok yang kemaren pada muncul/? Buat respon ff ini hehe kalian juga dong^^ oke makasih ya

BIG THANKS TO :

pastelcodes, Ch-channie4ever, , sofiamrwh, .5, Baby niz 137, mrsvryelnr, Yulyul, gijibae, 1004baekie, liJunYi, baekyeolable, Fionny13, devrina, sugarlight, parklili, AuliaPutri14, Minnitta, realchanbaek65, neli amelia, 0110dorky, Luhanssi, ChanHunBaek, younlaycious88, byunberry, Light-B, cca, GreyBee, edifa, ridafufu, B, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, nova.k, lustkai, , Kim213, Fione Maple, , yoyoyo man, Sleeping Elsa 39, memomy, Guest, Chanbie byun, ChaYoung, hayashabrina, kimchichoco, ParkByun04, nikesulliha, chocolatesky, , anna yanna, ruixi1, bebekJail, BaebyYeolliePB, kkamjjong30, baekggu, divarahmadianamelia28, parkizuna, Baby Crong, m2qs, ByunBerry, nidaputriawalia, deva94bubletea, parkeunrinn27, skwangur, zacha

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**

 **21 Juli 2015**


	7. Chapter 7

15th Day

.

Baekhyun masih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal, kedua tangannya menekap telinga berusaha tidak peduli pada panggilan Chanyeol diluar sana. Semalam dia tidur dikamar tamu dan meninggalkan Chanyeol dikamarnya sendirian. Chanyeol selalu bertanya apakah semua itu terjadi karena Daehan atau dirinya, apakah Baekhyun marah hanya karena dasi, dan Baekhyun tidak mau mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang lainnya. Ia selalu menolak setiap kali Chanyeol berusaha memberi penjelasan. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa memaafkan Chanyeol, tapi karena ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol sekarang pasti sedang mempermasalahkan semua barang-barang yang pernah Baekhyun beli dengan uangnya. Baekhyun menggantinya, meletakkan sejumlah uang diatas ranjang mereka bersama surat yang memberitahukan kalau semua itu untuk mengganti apapun yang ia habiskan selama ini, begitu terperinci. Baekhyun tidak membawa barang apapun dari kamarnya, hanya beberapa lembar pakaian lama untuk bekalnya disini. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menggunakan barang-barang yang dibeli dengan uang Chanyeol lagi.

Chanyeol sangat bertenaga untuk orang yang baru saja pulang kerja. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar yang ditempati Baekhyun sekarang sambil berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun. Tidak akan lama, selama ini Chanyeol hanya bisa bertahan beberapa menit. Tapi Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara Chanyeol, ia ingin pergi menjauh dari rumah. Baekhyun mengambil dompetnya dan menyelipkan disaku celana jeansnya lalu membuka pintu. Chanyeol terdiam saat melihat Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Aku mau pergi dulu."

Baekhyun hanya menjawab seperti itu. Ia sangat berharap Chanyeol menarik lengannya, tidak membiarkannya pergi tapi Chanyeol tidak melakukannya. Chanyeol tidak seperti laki-laki di film-film yang berusaha mengejar cintanya. Ini semua karena Chanyeol belum benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu mempersalahkan Jongin dan melupakan kesalahannya sendiri. Dia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun berdekatan dengan Jongin sedangkan Chanyeol sudah beristri. Baekhyun ingin marah, berteriak, tapi akhirnya yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya isakan. Ia akan kehilangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan membiarkan Chanyeol kempali pada istrinya...

Langkah demi langkah Baekhyun lalui tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Baekhyun terperangah karena ia berada tepat di depan cafe Jongin dan terpaku melihat Jongin yang berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan heran dibalik dinding kaca. Baekhyun mendekat perlahan-lahan, seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Jongin, seharusnya ia memilih Jongin dan tetap setia kepadanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau ada masalah dengan suamimu?" Jongin berbisik

Baekhyun mengangguk, entah mengapa air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Jongin tau kalau Baekhyun sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol? Jadi firasatnya benar dengan membawanya pada Jongin. Baekhyun selalu menemui Jongin setiap kali ada masalah karena hanya Jongin tempat ternyaman untuk berbagi.

"Kalau begitu, masuklah. Kita bicarakan didalam."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi. Langkah demi langkahnya berjalan pelan mengikuti Jongin menuju lantai dua cafenya. Ada sebuah ruangan disana, seperti sebuah apartmen yang lengkap dengan ruang tengah, ruang makan, kamar mandi, dan kamar tidur. Disini Jongin tinggal. Baekhyun duduk disofa ruang tengah setelah Jongin menyalakan televisi, acara komedi disana tidak cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan melupakan masalahnya, ia semakin sedih karena merasa aneh.

Jongin datang kembali dan duduk disampingnya lalu memberikan segelas teh hangat pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menghadirkan sebuah senyum dan menerimanya. Ia meminum seteguk tehnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Jongin mengecilkan volume televisi lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Kalian bertengkar karena apa?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku yang menghindar, aku menyesal menikah dengannya dan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku senang mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

Baekhyun mematung, Jongin senang dengan itu? Masih memiliki perasaan itu? Baekhyun merasa semakin bersalah. Park Chanyeol sudah membuat Baekhyun yang polos menjadi wanita paling jahat sedunia. Park Chanyeol sudah membuat Baekhyun berubah, sangat berubah dan anehnya Baekhyun menikmatinya. Park Chanyeol, laki-laki itu... Baekhyun menunduk, sebulir air mata jatuh dipipinya.

Jongin menyeka airmatanya dengan lembut lalu mereka bertatapan. Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini dengan Jongin. Tidak pernah dalam suasana romantis seperti sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun setelah menjalin hubungan serius selama setahun. Selang beberapa menit Jongin mencium bibirnya, Baekhyun tidak membalas tapi Jongin terus nekat dan Baekhyun pun membalasnya. Bukan salahnya kan? Dia sedang membutuhkan itu sekarang. Baekhyun menikmatinya beberapa lama, tangan Jongin mulai meraba tubuhnya dan saat itu Baekhyun tersentak.

"Jangan, Jongin! Jangan..."

"Maaf."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan Baekhyun segera menjauh darinya.

"Maaf, Baekhyun. Aku hanya terbawa suasana."

Baekhyun menangis, benar-benar menangis dan terpaku disudut sofa. Ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa, hanya ingin melampiaskan semua perasaannya dan berharap tuntas saat itu juga. Jongin sepertinya mengerti dan diam untuk beberapa lama. Baekhyun akhirnya tertidur karena merasa lelah, menangisi sesuatu yang tidak jelas membuat kelelahannya menjadi berlipat-lipat.

 _-CHANBAEK-_

 _._

16th Day

Baekhyun terbangun setelah matahari yang menelisip melalui kisi-kisi jendela menyilaukan matanya. Ia membuka mata dan segera meraba tubuhnya, pakaiannya masih lengkap. Ia dan Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa, seperti yang dikhawatirkannya. Baekhyun menatap kesekeliling, Jongin tidak ada disana bahkan ranjangnya sudah rapi dan bersih seperti tidak pernah tersentuh. Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan menatap jam dinding. Sudah hampir siang, Jongin pasti sibuk dengan cafe-nya. Sekarang sudah saatnya Baekhyun pulang, jika tidak neneknya pasti merasa khawatir, chanyeol juga pasti khawatir. Entah mengapa ia memikirkan Chanyeol lagi. Mungkin Baekhyun akan kembali pada Chanyeol, akan kembali membina semuanya.

Langkah demi langkah yang sangat perlahan Baekhyun tapaki menuruni tangga dan melihat keadaan cafe yang sudah lumayan ramai. Jongin menarik tangannya dan Baekhyun menolak. Hal itu membuat Jongin berhenti bergerak dan menatapnya.

"Sarapan dulu!" Suara Jongin terdengar sangat lembut, sama seperti kata maafnya semalam.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu ku antar."

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berkata tegas dalam suara pelan, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar perkataan mereka. "Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku menemuimu."

"Kenapa? Karena tadi malam? Aku sudah minta maaf kan? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selama ini dan tadi malam benar-benar diluar kendali. Baekhyun, aku mencinta—"

"Ya, aku tau kau mencintaiku!" Baekhyun memotong. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah lagi berkata kalau dirinya mencintai Jongin. Baekhyun tidak merasakan cinta kepada Jongin lagi, sudah lama. Dan Jongin tidak akan menuntut Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Baekhyun mencintainya juga kan?

"Apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu? Apa yang seharusnya ku berikan untukmu sudah ku serahkan kepada orang lain."

"Baekhyun, kau—"

"Aku mencintai suamiku, Jongin. Dan aku sudah memastikan untuk menunggunya kembali dengan setia meskipun dia sedang tidak setia. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan kalimat itu, tidak pantas untukku! Aku yang sudah membuatnya menjadi orang yang tidak setia."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Kalau begitu kau boleh datang lagi jika ada masalah."

"Tidak akan pernah." Desis Baekhyun, "Selamat tinggal."

Dan Baekhyun berusaha pergi secepat mungkin, kembali kerumahnya dengan segera. Tapi apa yang didapatnya begitu keluar dari cafe? Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya membuat Baekhyun terpaku. Park Chanyeol menamparnya di depan orang banyak? Mungkin orang-orang dicafe keluar dan melihat kejadian ini. Mengapa ini harus terjadi disaat Baekhyun berfikir untuk memperbaiki semuanya?

"Kau, pantas mendapatkan itu!" Chanyeol berbisik. "Kau disini semalaman? Aku menunggumu kembali padaku. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tidur dengannya? Kau masih mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang istri? Masih merasa berhak untuk marah karena Kyungsoo? Kita sama saja Baekhyun ! sama!"

Baekhyun meledak lagi, tangisnya kembali hadir dan dia benar-benar kesulitan menenangkan diri. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menahan getaran suaranya dan menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam.

"Aku berkhianat semalam. Jadi kembalilah pada istrimu. Aku tidak seperti dia, aku tidak bisa menunggumu yang tidak setia!"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya geram. Baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya, Baekhyun mengakuinya. Dia berkhianat semalam, itu katanya. Mata Chanyeol beralih pada Jongin yang berdiri didepan cafe dan memandanginya. Sebuah pukulan penuh emosi melayang, sekali, dua kali, bertubi-tubi dan Jongin tidak melawan. Semua orang berusaha melerai dan Chanyeol masih berupaya untuk menyerang. Pada akhirnya lima orang yang memeganginya bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Tapi Chanyeol masih menunjukkan emosinya dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mendekati istriku!" Teriaknya.

"Aku tidak membunuhmu waktu itu, tapi aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" Lanjutnya.

"Aku tau kau membenciku. Tapi tamparan itu tidak pantas untuk Baekhyun. Kau tidak pernah menampar Kyungsoo setiap kali memergokinya bercinta denganku. Lalu kenapa tamparan itu kau berikan pada Baekhyun yang tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Chanyeol terpaku. Baekhyun tidak melakukan apa-apa, kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalanya.

...

Baekhyun tidak keluar kamar, tidak bicara, dan terus menghindar setiap kali Chanyeol berusaha membuka mulut. Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan. Setiap kali Baekhyun bersama neneknya adalah kesempatannya. Tapi begitu melihatnya Baekhyun langsung beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya. Chanyeol merasa semakin bersalah, terlebih saat melihat perban yang menutupi bekas tamparannya. Baekhyun menutupinya dari _halmeoni ,_ Baekhyun sedang berusaha menjaga perasaan wanita itu dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghancurkannya begitu saja. Kali ini Chanyeol berusaha mendekati Baekhyun dimeja makan, dia sedang makan siang dan tidak berselera. Jika bukan karena neneknya mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol berujar pelan. Baekhyun menatapnya dan hampir berdiri pergi. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha menahannya dengan kata-kata.

"Aku akan keluar kota sore ini!"

Hanya sesaat, begitu kata-kata Chanyeol selesai diucapkan, Baekhyun kembali menjauh. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat dan menatap halmeoni yang memperhatikan mereka. Halmeoni pasti merasa heran dengan kelakuan mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ya. Masalah diantara kalian, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi tepatilah janjimu untuk tidak menyakitinya. Sekarang susullah dia, Baekhyun perlu dibujuk. Dia anak pertama, jadi sedikit labil dan keras kepala!"

Kata-kata halmeoni menghadirkan kembali semangat Chanyeol. Setelah mengucapkan kata permisi, Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar tamu dimana Baekhyun bersembunyi selama ini. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ada disana, pintu terbuka begitu saja. Baekhyun pergi lagi? Chanyeol merasa kalau kaki-kakinya melemah. Baekhyun sudah marah kepadanya karena Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menambahnya dengan tamparan itu. Dia maklum jika Baekhyun tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja. Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya, ia harus berangkat sore ini juga dan mungkin baru akan kembali besok. Hari tanpa Baekhyun bertambah, Chanyeol hampir merasa kalau dirinya akan mati karena ini.

Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Chanyeol hampir terlonjak senang. Baekhyun ada disana, sedang menyiapkan pakaiannya dan melipatnya rapi. Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan keperluannya untuk berangkat keluar kota, dari mulai sabun mandi, sikat gigi, parfum, jam tangan, ikat pinggang, bahkan dasi merah hati, Chanyeol terbelalak. Baekhyun menyiapkan dasi pemberian Kyungsoo bersama pakaiannya? Baekhyun ingin mengusirnya? Chanyeol mendekat secepat yang dia bisa lalu mengambil dasi itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Aku tidak mau memakai itu!"

Baekhyun diam tidak menatapnya, dengan cekatan ia memasukkan barang-barang milik Chanyeol kedalam tas. Chanyeol berusaha membantu tapi Baekhyun selalu menepis tangannya. Saat Chanyeol mengambil dasi pemberian Baekhyun didalam lemari dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, Baekhyun bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak peduli. Baekhyun sudah mulai melunak, tapi dia masih membuat Chanyeol putus asa.

"Masih marah?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Masih!" Wajah Baekhyun masih tidak memandangnya.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar membawa handuk baru.

"Jangan pakai handuk hotel. Pakai ini saja!"

"Aku akan kerumah ibuku, ada acara keluarga. Seharusnya aku mengajakmu—"

"Ajak istrimu saja!" Potong Baekhyun masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Sampai kapan akan begini? Kau juga istriku!"

"Aku yang kedua, aku tidak bisa menuntut banyak. Setelah ini kembalilah kerumahmu sehari atau dua hari. Dia sedang hamil besar dan pasti sangat membutuhkanmu!"

Baekhyun menyelesaikan semuanya dan berjalan ke pintu, tapi sebelum membuka pintu ia berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau perlu bekal? Atau makan dijalan saja?"

Chanyeol terpaku sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan menyiapkan bekal untukku?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia berjalan ke dapur dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Wanita itu sibuk membuatkan sesuatu, sejam kemudian sekotak _sandwich_ sudah rapi dibungkus dengan serbet berwarna hijau zamrud. Baekhyun memberikannya kepada Chanyeol dan mengusahakan sebuah senyum, sangat berat. Chanyeol tau itu sangat sulit bagi Baekhyun, dia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Aku menunggumu disini!"

.

.

TBC

Heyyy kenapa ada yang manggil Pyon-ssii, Pyeon, Pyeonnie, Pyong sih? Aku ini Pyon lhoo Pyon doang wkwk Pyon ngakak kalian kok manggilnya malah kaya gitu wkwk Pyon itu kaya nama kesayangan gitu lhooo sama kayak '-ssi' '-chan' gitu. Jadi jangan ditambahin atau diganti yaaa tar aneh jadinya wkwkk

Oya kemana nih kalian yang udah review dari awal? Kok kalian ga muncul lagi? Pyon update nya kecepetan ya? TaT padahal banyak SIDERS or Silent Readers yang memunculkan diri lhooo kok sekarang jadi kalian yang menghilang? Ayoo dong munculin diri lagi wkwk malahan ada yang bilang kalo dia gapernah review ff dan di ff ini pertama kalinya dia ngereview wahh wahh wahh Pyon tersanjung sekali terimakasih yaaa.

Pyon tadinya pengen bales review kalian lewat PM tapi pas chap 1-3 PM Pyon dibalesnya cuma 5/6 orangan doang. Kalian jarang liat PM ya? Pyon juga dulu gitu sih jarang banget liat PM wkwk

oke terimakasih buat kalian yang udah review. Terimakasihhh yaaaa^^

terimakasih juga yang udah ngefollow, fav. Pyon selalu setia menunggu kalian buat munculin diri juga di kotak review nihhh hihhihi

Dan dan dannnn yang masih jadi SIDERS or Silent Readers nihhh ayo dong ikutan munculin diri kalian. Banyak temen kalian yang pada munculin diri lhooo. Ayoo dong satu kata juga gapapa lhooo wkwk

BIG THANKS TO :

hayashabrina, 0110dorky, AuliaPutri14, awbaeksoo, Baby Crong, sugarlight, Chanbie Byun, ChaYoung, m2qs, lustkai, artiosh, Grey Bee, chanbaeksf, neli amelia, Aeriwang, parklili, pastelcodes, 1004baekie, ruixi1, divarahmadianamelia28, byunberry, Light-B, chanbaeklv, bunnyirene, skeyou, , kintan, liJunYi, yeollo, Taman Coklat, flameshine, cca, B, heolieyeoli, Kazuma B'tomat, HANBYoon-Ae, septianaditya1997, seogogirl, leon, lara, yoyoyo man, Guest, kkamjjong30, Nori, Dobyeolight, babykhyun, 1004hoteuk, Nami, Minnitta, angelaalay, deva94bubletea, bebekJail, memomy, angella, , BaebyYeolliePB, nikesulliha, edifa, Ch-channie4ever, syahidaayu10, ChanHunBaek, baekyeolable, nova.k, Guest, zachan, attiwijayya, Guest, Luhanssi, SyiSehun, , skwangur, Fione Maple, azurradeva, kkamjongmin, Nanda yusri, nidaputriawalia, nur991fah, Baby niz 137, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, bellasung21, NOxAL, parkbaekk37, Rly. , hyunie young, ParkByun04, hunyeolips, ChanBaek61, fannyeunrim, Pcy's, Kim213, binyoung, shinebyune, Guest,

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**

 **24 Juli 2015**


	8. Chapter 8

17th Day

.

Baekhyun terbangun dan bernafas dengan berat. Ia tertidur pagi ini karena sisa kelelahannya saat menangis dirumah Jongin masih ada. Saat berusaha bangun, Baekhyun merasakan lemas yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dan kembali berbaring dengan tenang, tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin tapi dia banyak berkeringat. Baekhyun memandang ke maja yang berada disebelah tempat tidur dan menemukan baskom dengan handuk yang sebagiannya keluar dari dalamnya. Apa yang terjadi? Baekhyun menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing dan terkejut saat mendengar deritan pintu. Neneknya masuk dan mendekatinya sambil kembali menyelimutinya. Selang beberapa saat kemudian neneknya menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau sudah mulai membaik. Panas tubuhmu sudah normal." Ujar halmeoni penuh kasih.

"Aku sakit?"

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan didalam kamar mandi. Kau mengigau ya? Untung aku membereskan kamar sebelah, jadi aku bisa mendengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh, keras sekali dan setelah kulihat ternyata dirimu yang jatuh. Kepalamu sampai terluka."

Tangan Baekhyun spontan terangkat berusaha menyentuh kepalanya dan ia mendapati plester didahinya. Baekhyun kembali menurunkan tangannya dan memandangi jam dinding yang berada diatas rak buku didekat pintu, jam sepuluh malam. Ia berusaha mengingat-ngingat, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kalau dirinya bangun dari tempat tidur dan jatuh dikamar mandi. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

"Halmeoni tidak memberitahu suamiku kan?"

"Tentu saja—" kata-kata halmeoni terpotong oleh bunyi derap langkah yang berhenti dipintu. Chanyeol ada disana sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur untuknya.

"Tentu saja aku memberitahunya. Aku tau kalau kalian sedang punya masalah, tapi kalau sampai begini mana mungkin tidak diberitahu. Sekarang istirahatlah." Halmeoni berusaha tersenyum lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan dia dan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didekat pintu.

Chanyeol masih ragu untuk mendekat, ia hanya bisa memandangi Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan segera meninggalkannya untuk sementara waktu, mungkin Baekhyun masih tidak mau berada didekatnya. Chanyeol mendekat dan meletakkan bubur diatas meja lalu tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Makanlah. Kau belum makan apa-apa hari ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, berharap Baekhyun menahannya. Tapi ternyata tidak, Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Putus asa, itu yang Chanyeol rasakan sekarang. Pagi ini, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena mendapat telpon tentang Baekhyun yang jatuh dari kamar mandi. Seharian ini Chanyeol menjaga Baekhyun berharap saat Baekhyun bangun dirinya ada disampingnya. Sayangnya Baekhyun sadar tanpa dirinya karena dia sedang menerima telpon penting. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuapiku? Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri." Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara.

Chanyeol berbalik lagi dan menatap wajah Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Sebuah senyum lemah hadir diwajah Baekhyun meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Atau paling tidak, bantulah aku duduk dulu!"

"Aku fikir kau masih marah padaku!"

Chanyeol mendekat dan membantu Baekhyun duduk lalu memangku nampan yang berisi mangkuk bubur. Menyuapi Baekhyun secara perlahan-lahan juga mampu meruntuhkan perasaan kaku diantara mereka. Meskipun tidak banyak bicara lagi, Baekhyun sudah bisa tersenyum kepadanya dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol merasa lega.

"Sudah, perutku sudah penuh." Baekhyun berkata pelan dengan suaranya yang tidak bertenaga saat Chanyeol menyodorkan sesendok bubur untuknya.

Chanyeol mengembalikkan sendok kedalam mangkuk dan meletakkan nampan diatas sofa Da Vinci kesayangan Baekhyun lalu kembali duduk didekat Baekhyun. Cukup lama Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dengan senyum sampai Baekhyun mendorong pipinya sehingga Chanyeol menoleh ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu."

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau marah padaku beberapa hari belakangan ini, bisa membuatku gila!"

"Kau langsung pulang dari rumah ibumu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau baik-baik saja kan? Wajahmu babak belur sekali, sudah punya memar, masih bisa-bisanya berfikir untuk jatuh dikamar mandi."

"Aku hanya sedikit _shock_ dan kelelahan. Kau sangat penuh misteri Tuan. Aku tidak pernah bertanya siapa dirimu, tidak tau keluargamu dan juga tidak tau kalau dirimu sudah beristri. Kalau aku sampai merebutmu dari istrimu berarti aku perempuan yang jahat. Makanya aku sempat berfikir—"

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berujar sambil menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah Baekhyun bungkam, Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya dan beralih memandang Baekhyun dengan khusyu.

"Berhentilah mengatakan kalau dirimu adalah orang jahat. Satu-satunya yang jahat disini adalah aku. Kau tidak pernah merebutku dari Kyungsoo."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau yang mengejarku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol heran. Ekspresi Chanyeol yang sangat serius membuatnya merasa kalau sesuatu yang akan disampaikan Chanyeol bisa jadi melukainya. Ada apa? Apakah Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan kembali ke istrinya? Baekhyun belum siap dengan ini.

"Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol menyebut namanya lagi, membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan.

"Kita sama sekali belum menikah. Aku bukan suamimu seperti yang kau duga selama ini, semuanya rencanaku dan halmeoni. Aku minta maaf kepadamu! Maaf atas perlakuanku padamu selama ini."

Baekhyun terpaku. Dia belum menikah sama sekali? Astaga.

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Nafas Baekhyun mendadak sesak, ia memandangi Chanyeol lebih dalam berharap kalau semuanya adalah bohong. Tapi kelihatannya Chanyeol serius tentang apa yang dikatakannya. Chanyeol bukan suaminya? Berarti Baekhyun tidak punya hak apa-apa terhadap Chanyeol? Hatinya sedih, sangat. Kemungkinannya untuk kehilangan Chanyeol lebih besar sekarang. Sebulir air mata menetes lagi, Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol dengan tenaga yang seadanya.

"Jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan semua ini? Jadi semua yang kau katakan itu bohong? Aku menyerahkan diriku kepadamu dan kau sekarang mengatakan kalau kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, semua ini cepat atau lambat akan terbongkar dan..."

Kali ini Chanyeol yang terpaku, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Baekhyun menekap telinganya. Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa? Tapi Chanyeol belum mengatakan semuanya. Chanyeol berusaha membebaskan telinga Baekhyun dari kukungan telapak tangannya, meskipun pada awalnya menolak, Baekhyun tetap membiarkan Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan sebagai gantinya Baekhyun tidak ingin membuka mata. Air matanya masih mengalir dengan sangat lancar dan tanpa henti. Dia terus menangis belakangan ini dan pasti sangat lelah. Tapi bila hanya tangisan yang bisa membuat Baekhyun lega, Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau menganggap aku jahat. Aku memang jahat, menikah denganmu karena tujuan buruk. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku. Kalau kau mau mengusirku juga akan aku terima, tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan, "Jadi aku benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa? Aku harusnya tau ini, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Jongin dan menikah denganmu. Tidak. Aku tidak menikah denganmu, berarti tidak juga meninggalkan Jongin kan? Jongin bilang kalau kau datang kepadanya dan mengatakan kalau aku sudah menikah denganmu, dia percaya. Kalian jahat sekali, _halmeoni_ kenapa bisa melakukan ini? Kau jahat sekali."

"Jangan salahkan _halmeoni,_ dia bahkan tidak tau kalau aku sudah menikah. Dia benar-benar menginginkan rumah tangga kita ini nyata."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dirimu mencintaiku dengan yakin. Padahal..." Baekhyun berhenti berkata-kata, isakannya mulai intens dan Baekhyun mulai kesulitan berbicara.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau sudah menangis terus selama beberapa hari ini."

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa... Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, tapi kejadiannya malah seperti ini... bagaimana ini?"

Jantung Chanyeol berdegup. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Chanyeol dan kali ini Chanyeol tidak akan ragu dan terdiam seperti dulu, dia akan mengatakannya dengan yakin.

"Sepertinya aku juga terlanjur mencintaimu."

Bahu Baekhyun berguncang, tapi tangisannya tidak sekencang semula. Perlahan-lahan suara tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya menghalus. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol galau. Tapi Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun galau, hubungan tidak normal ini akan diubah menjadi normal. Rumah tangga yang tidak nyata akan segera menjadi nyata. Apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan? Mengikuti kata hatinya?

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Baekhyun dan berubah menjadi panas saat Baekhyun menolak untuk melepaskannya. Gadis itu menangis lagi, Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Tapi disaat Chanyeol ingin melepaskan cumbuannya Baekhyun masih menolak, tidak ingin lepas. Ciuman itu semakin panas dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun, dia tidak ingin lepas, Byun Baekhyun tidak boleh lepas darinya.

"Cukup. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi." Desis Chanyeol setelah berhasil menolak hasratnya dan melepaskan dari Baekhyun. Sangat berat baginya karena Chanyeol merindukan Baekhyun dengan teramat sangat setelah semua pertengkaran ini. Ia ingin melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman, tapi bagaimana bisa jika Baekhyun bertindak seolah-olah dirinya sedang menyiksa diri dengan hal ini.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan tidur dikamar tamu saja." Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengusahakan sebuah senyum sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Tinggallah!" Suara Baekhyun yang parau terdengar sangat melegakan hati Chanyeol. Baekhyun memintanya untuk tinggal.

"Biarkan aku menjadi istrimu lagi malam ini!"

Chanyeol kembali duduk dan memandangi Baekhyun yang menghapus air matanya, dia kelihatan lebih kuat. Saat tangan-tangannya berusaha membuka pakaiannya, Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol menahan nafas. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak karena ia juga sangat menginginkannya, sangat merindukannya. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun saat ia kesulitan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun kini dihadapannya tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Chanyeol hanya memandangi beberapa saat, ia mengagumi Baekhyun. Baginya Byun Baekhyun sudah sangat sempurna dan tidak perlu polesan apa-apa lagi untuk membuatnya menggoda, seperti yang pernah Chanyeol katakan sebelumnya. Ia tergoda dengan tubuh Baekhyun sejak pertama kali melihatnya,sejak tanpa disengaja pagi itu selimut Baekhyun tersingkap dan Chanyeol menjadi kehausan. Sekarang bukan hanya tubuh, jiwa raganya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya, meletakannya didada sejajar dengan jantungnya sehingga Chanyeol bisa merasakan betapa jantungnya bergerak dalam ritme luar biasa seakan-akan bisa berhenti kapan saja. Ia menanti dalam ketegangan yang sama.

Chanyeol mencumbunya lembut, ia sedang melarung dahaga dengan itu, sayangnya sebuah ciuman dibibir belum cukup. Chanyeol menelusuri semuanya, menjelajahi segalanya, kening, kelopak mata, hidung, sehingga ia kembali ke bibir untuk beberapa lama. Sayangnya itu juga belum cukup. Semakin ia berusaha melepas dahaga maka Chanyeol semakin merasa kehausan. Ia ingin menyentuh Baekhyun tanpa satu jengkalpun yang terlewatkan. Dan dengan ciumannya Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun hampir menanjak ke titik pemuasannya. Tidak bisa. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun klimaks tanpa dirinya, ia ingin merasakannya bersama untuk kali ini dan lebih lama.

Mesra dan manis, itu yang Baekhyun rasakan. Kali ini Chanyeol sepertinya tidak cukup bernafsu untuk menggebu-gebu dan terburu-buru. Ia melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan dan mesra, berkali-kali ia menghujani wajah Baekhyun dengan ciuman dan ia berusaha keras untuk membalasnya dengan yang lebih dan lebih. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar hanya tertuju pada Chanyeol dan ingin memilikinya selamanya.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?"

Ucapan Baekhyun yang dilontarkan dengan nada suara ragu itu benar-benar bergema dalam kali yang tidak terhingga. Baekhyun sepertinya tidak ingin berhenti dan Chanyeol juga sama, tidak bisa berhenti hingga pada akhirnya alasan untuk berhenti itu hadir setelah tubuh Baekhyun mengejang untuk kesekian kalinya. Chanyeol berusaha untuk lebih intens dan segera meninggalkan ketertinggalannya. Ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan erangannya selama beberapa menit. Pada akhirnya mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat kening Chanyeol bertemu dengan keningnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan hampir mati karena ini.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?" Baekhyun berbisik dengan sangat perlahan.

Chanyeol terbelalak, lagi? Baekhyun sudah sangat kelelahan dan Chanyeol sangat tau itu. Seandainya bisa ia ingin melakukannya lagi tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menggerakan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat lelah, sayang." Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, semuanya mulai meregang hanya tersisa desahan nafas yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sejujurnya aku juga sangat lelah." Bisik Baekhyun lagi, "Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau aku ingin hamil dan sekarang aku baru tau itu bohong. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang, ingin bisa mengandung anakmu seperti wanita itu, ingin jadi milikmu dan satu-satunya—"

"Hentikan. Jangan mengungkit tentang itu lagi disaat seperti ini! Aku juga menginginkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Jadi usahaku malam ini berhasil?"

Kedua belah alis Chanyeol menyatu. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang menggodamu. Bukankah seorang suami akan meninggalkan istrinya karena tergoda oleh perempuan lain? Malam ini, apakah aku sudah cukup gila? Cukup untuk membuatmu meninggalkan istrimu dan datang kepadaku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menginginkannya!"

"Kalau begitu tetaplah memelukku. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan sangat ingin istirahat, aku lelah sekali. Tapi kalau aku tidur, malam ini akan terlewati begitu saja."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali, tidurlah. Kau sudah berusaha dengan keras."

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan saat Chanyeol membelai kepalanya. Dia sangat lelah, teramat sangat. Bukan hanya karena usaha kerasnya untuk bercinta malam ini, tapi untuk semuanya. Baekhyun sangat lelah untuk semuanya, juga untuk hidupnya.

.

.

TBC

Pyon minta maaaaaff banget bangeett ya sama kalian yang namanya ilang dan ga kecantum. Pyon bingung deh masa namanya banyak yang ilang, cuma ada koma spasi koma doang. Apalagi yang penname nya ada titiknya itu suka ngilang kaya contohnya parkhana . hana . 5, masa adanya cuma titik sama 5 nya doang. Aduhh Pyon bingung wkwkkw itu kenapa ya? Maaf ya hehe kalo ada apa-apa bilang aja ya sama Pyon hehehe.

Oke terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah review terimakasihhhh bangett yaaa terutama pada silent readers yang akhirnya sekarang ikutan review juga hehe

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav Pyon selalu setia menunggu review dari kalian walaupun cuma 1 kata doang hehehe

Dan untuk para SIDERS or Silent Readers Pyon juga selalu setia kok nunggu review dari kalian hehe jangan takut sama Pyon, Pyon gabakalan marah kok kalo kalian langsung review di chap ini^^ malahan Pyon seneng kalo kalian akhirnya mau ikutan review kan hehehe

BIG THANKS TO :

awbaeksoo, bebekJail, ChaYoung, syahidaayu10, arvita kim, guest, Guest, Pcy's, lustkai, parklili, ruixi1, chanbaek69, riska dictator II, Taman Coklat, Apeach, bella bdbebell, Light B, Aeriwang, septianaditya1997, yeolpark88, Ch channie4ever, BaebyYeolliePB, byunberry, hellotus, Baby Crong, AuliaPutri14, NOxAL, Nori, kkamjjong30, ChanHunBaek, Nanda yusri, SyiSehun, park hana hana 5, ChanBaek61, parkbaekk37, neli amelia, hunyeolips, dhantieee, scarletshad1230, qlee2709, pisangsehun94, Yulyul, zachan, baekchu, Chanbie Byun, parkizuna, holieyeoli, azurradeva, Minnitta, 1004hoteuk, chanbaeklv, rosianakawai, Guest, rezztu yutha, Baby niz 137, daebaektaeluv, diaanastari, deva94bubletea, artiosh, angelaalay, sugarlight, nidaputriawalia, isyarahfeni, exofujo12, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, DTG DETONG, Luhanssi, cca, narsih556, Guest, TiaraCy13, ParkByun04, kintan, baekkiebyun98, skwangur, cb, edifa, snowy07, bonnn, Lara, Fione Maple, B, Nami, darkoyah nggae nggae, Guest, binyoung, chankybaek, realchanbaek65, Rly C JaeKyu, Dobaekbi, sindocta, HimmaGma, Sohwapark8894, nur991fah, GreyBee, Bitjgurl, Huang Minseok, Guest, KimRyeona19, younlaycious88

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Last Day

.

 _"Aku sangat mencintaimu, teramat sangat."_

Seulas senyum hadir dibibir Chanyeol, ia mendengarkan suara Baekhyun mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis itu untuknya sehingga Chanyeol ingin segera membuka mata dan melihat wajahnya. Tapi begitu matanya terbuka lebar Chanyeol tidak menemui yang ingin ditemuinya, tidak ada Byun Baekhyun seperti harapannya. Kamar ini kosong, benar-benar kosong dan hanya ada dirinya seorang. Chanyeol mengingat-ingat apakah ia bermimpi? Tapi jelas-jelas tadi dirinya mendengar suara Baekhyun. Chanyeol memandangi dirinya dari cermin dan berusaha meyakini kalau semua itu bukan khayalannya belaka, ia dan Baekhyun semalam sudah bercinta dan begitu pagi Chanyeol ingin melihat Baekhyun ada disisinya meskipun pada kenyataannya berbeda.

Sebersit perasaan sedih tertoreh dan Chanyeol mengerti mengapa pada saat itu Baekhyun menangis karena ia terbangun tanpa Chanyeol disisinya. Perasaan yang dirasakannya sangat sakit seolah-olah akan segera menusuk jantung saat itu juga.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat saat mengingat kembali kenyataan dan menjauhi mimpi. Bunyi ribut-ribut diluar semakin mempercepat kembalinya Chanyeol kedunia nyata dan ia _shock_ dengan itu. Ia baru mendengarnya? Park Chanyeol baru saja tersadar dan baru mengerti mengapa Baekhyun tidak ada dikamarnya. Dia sedang mengamuk diluar sana kepada neneknya dan mempersalahkan wanita itu atas segala hal yang terjadi padanya.

Chanyeol mendekat ke pintu dengan gugup karena ini kali pertama dirinya mendengar Baekhyun lepas kendali. Baekhyun sangat marah, sangat benci, seolah-olah seluruh dunia sedang memusuhinya.

Chanyeol terkesiap saat Baekhyun membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar sambil menghunuskan sebuah pisau dapur. Beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan hingga tiba-tiba Baekhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi begitu mendengar suara neneknya yang menyusulnya, ia melewati Chanyeol begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Baekhyun, tolonglah!" Halmeoni terdengar mengiba. Keduanya bersikap seolah-olah Chanyeol tidak berada disana dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa.

Baekhyun ingin mati. Motivasi yang entah karena alasan apa, mata pisau yang tajam itu sudah bersiap menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada gunanya ia hidup, semua yang ada pada dirinya sudah rusak dan ia tidak ingin merusak orang lain karena ini. Ini semua salah halmeoni, salah Park Chanyeol. Tidak, semuanya salah Jongin. Tinggal setengah inchi lagi tangan Baekhyun membeku, ia terlalu takut untuk mati. Baekhyun seorang pengecut dan ia tidak ingin mati karena ini.

"Kalau begini aku menyesal mengatakannya padamu." Halmeoni masih mengiba, "Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu, Baekhyun. Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menikah dengan Chanyeol dalam arti sesungguhnya..."

Baekhyun membanting pisaunya sehingga menyentuh wastafel dan menyebabkan retakan kecil. Tangannya segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menatap halmeoninya kaku. Sejenak kemudian tangisnya meledak diiringi teriakan kesalnya. Neneknya tidak tau kalau Chanyeol sudah beristri, sampai detik ini dia tidak tau.

"Baekhyun, tenanglah..."

Neneknya masih berusaha membujuknya? Tidak bisa, Baekhyun tidak bisa dibujuk lagi.

"Keluarlah!" Teriaknya. "Keluar dari kamarku!"

Halmeoni tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah. Perasaan sedih dan sakit mungkin sudah mencabik-cabiknya. Meskipun sedikit tidak rela, hameoni masih mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan Chanyeol merasa malang saat wanita itu menutup pintu dan menghilang.

Kali ini Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang terpaku, ia bisa melakukan apa? Chanyeol ingin menenangkannya tapi sepertinya Baekhyun sangat asing, bukan orang yang dikenalnya selama ini.

"Kau mengusir nenekmu dirumahnya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu, Baek" Desis Chanyeol

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, ini urusan keluargaku. Sekarang kembalilah kerumahmu. Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau sangat asing bagiku. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing dikamarku."

Untuk kata-kata yang itu, Chanyeol benar-benar terperangah. Baekhyun mengusirnya? Tapi semalam mereka... Baekhyun bahkan mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Sekarang Baekhyun bertindak seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah orang asing?

"Kau tidak akan keluar?" Baekhyun berteriak lagi

"Tapi—"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ini bukan kamarku lagi!"

Baekhyun pergi menjauh, ia berlari keluar dari rumah dengan piyamanya. Chanyeol membeku sejenak melihat Baekhyun keluar pagar melalui jendela kamarnya. _Dia benar-benar pergi!_ Desis Chanyeol frustasi.

.

.

TBC

Nahh jadi disini neneknya baekhyun emang bersekongkol sama chanyeol ya tapi neneknya baek tuh belom tau kalo si chanyeol itu udah beristri. Ngerti kan? Hohoho

Oke Terimakasih Pyon ucapkan selalu buat yang udah ngereview terimasihhhh yaaaa

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow fav, Pyon menunggu kalian ikutan buat review ff ini hehe

dan juga tak terlupakan selalu buat para SIDERS or Silent Readers yang masih betah baca tapi belum ada niatan buat review ayoo Pyon juga nungguin kalian lhoooo buat yang namanya belum pernah muncul ayo ikutan munculin diri juga kaya yang lain^^ ga masalah kok kalo ga review dari awal, Pyon ga bakalan marah soalnya Pyon kan ingin membimbing kalian supaya menjadi readers yang baik. Bukan hanya di ff Pyon saja tapi juga di ff ff lainnya /bahh/ hohoho

BIG THANKS TO :

nikesulliha, baekchu, Bitjgurl, xoexoxo520, ChanHunBaek, Chanbie Byun, parkbaekk37, Kim213, ruixi1, bonnn, marlitayamato, Baby Crong, memomy, nova k, chankybaek, Baby niz 137, chanbaeklv, Ch-channie4ever, ChaYoung, yeolpark88, angelaalay, ChanBaek98, diaanastari, nengsofiah latifah, hayashabrina, exofujo12, sugarlight, nengsofiah latifah, parklili, younlaycious88, byunberry, baekwuu, pinkpurple94, syahidaayu10, KimRyeona19, Sohwapark8894, hellotus, bella bdbebell, Minnitta, azurradeva, imexistbruh, SyiSehun, edifa, Luhanssi, skwangur, 1004hoteuk, daebaektaeluv, GreyBee, Binyoung, eun soo cha, Fione Maple, AuliaPutri14, eenychan, awbaeksoo, bebekJail, cca, asj, hunyeolips, parkhana hana 5, chocolatesky, Aeriwang, Pcy's, anaknya cabe, kwiyoming, yeollo, Aeriwang, rosianakawai, TiaraCY13, angella, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, Light-B, Dobaekbi, nur991fah, parkizuna, KimRyeona19, Nami, chanbaek69, nidaputriawalia, Guest, darkoyah nggaenggae, byundinda, jdcchan, jdcchan

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Someday, Later

.

Satu jam, satu hari, satu minggu, Baekhyun benar-benar menghilang. Chanyeol ingin mati, ingin juga menghilang. Sayangnya kehidupan menuntutnya untuk terus ada, untuk terus mencari Baekhyun karena halmeoni meminta bantuannya. Untuk terus bertanya kepada siapa saja yang ditemuinya yang sekiranya bisa membantu memberitau dimana Baekhyun sekarang, ia bahkan tidak kembali ke Tokyo. Nama Byun Baekhyun juga tidak terdaftar sebagai orang yang meninggalkan Korea untuk ke luar negri. Baekhyun masih disini, dinegara yang sama hanya saja entah dimana. Mungkinkah Baekhyun masih bersamanya, memandanginya disuatu tempat yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui? Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu berani berharap.

"Kau masih belum menemukannya?" Kris berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Karena Kyungsoo dia begitu, karena Kyungsoo ada diruangan yang sama meskipun tidak sedang bergabung bersama mereka.

Chanyeol menggeleng pasrah. "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan memanfaatkannya untuk balas dendam pada Jongin. Dia gadis baik."

"Dan kau sangat merindukannya?"

"Ada yang lebih besar lagi selain perasaan rindu. Aku ingin menyerah, konsentrasi pada rumah tanggaku yang mulai membaik, tapi Baekhyun meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa informasi. Ayah dan ibunya juga sama khawatirnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi dan semuanya salahku!"

Kris menggeleng tak habis fikir. Ia sudah mengatakan kepada Chanyeol sebelumnya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah. Kesalahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak seharusnya dilampiaskan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tau apa-apa selain cintanya pada Jongin.

"Kau sudah menidurinya? Dia kelihatan frustasi dengan itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk samar.

"Sudah kubilang hati-hati!" Ujar Kris agak lantang. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang berhenti masak sejenak untuk melihat mereka. Kris berusaha memberikan sebuah senyum dan mengatakan kalau mereka hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis.

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Kris ikut andil dalam rencana ini, ikut membujuk halmeoni dan meyakinkan kalau cucunya tidak akan apa-apa. Juga ikut merahasiakan motif Chanyeol yang sebenarnya untuk mendekati Baekhyun. Motif yang sebenarnya juga berasal dari Kyungsoo, bukan hanya dari Jongin. Semuanya, termasuk rencana malam naas dimana Baekhyun mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan laki-laki lain tanpa sehelai benangpun juga rencananya. Tapi Kris memastikan kalau malam itu, Baekhyun tidak ditelanjangi oleh laki-laki manapun, neneknya sendiri yang membuka pakaiannya.

"Kau berjanji kepada halmeoni untuk tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menahannya? Aku kelaparan, kehausan, aku merindukan hal yang seharusnya kudapatkan dari istriku." Chanyeol diam sejenak lalu membasahi bibirnya, sejurus kemudian ia bisa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan itu, aku hanya bermesraan pada awalnya. Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika dia yang memintanya? Kalau aku menolak, dia akan curiga dengan pernikahan ini. Lagipula saat itu aku juga terbawa suasana."

"Halmeoni tau ini?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Dia tidak pernah tau kalau ada yang tidak normal. Baginya, Baekhyun hanya marah karena sangat banyak orang yang membohonginya tentang pernikahan ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun menikah dengan Jongin dan seterusnya."

Kris tau ada perasaan dalam setiap kata-kata yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Ada terbesit kekesalan karena harus kembali kepada Kyungsoo, ada rasa sedih karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun, tidak bisa menikmati cintanya, tidak bisa memandang wajahnya, dan...

"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" Kris berbisik. "Kalian baru bersama selama dua minggu, sangat cepat untukmu jatuh cinta pada wanita lain kan? Apa yang membuatmu mencintainya?"

Apa? Chanyeol sendiri tidak yakin. Ia tertarik sejak awal dirinya melihat Baekhyun bersama laki-laki yang paling dibencinya, Jongin hampir setengah tahun lalu. Saat Chanyeol memendam kekecewaan karena wanita yang menikah dengannya ternyata selalu pergi bersama laki-laki lain. Wanita yang berusaha dicintainya semenjak mereka dijodohkan selalu bersama dengan Jongin dan kerap kali tidak pulang. Chanyeol selalu berusaha memaklumi Kyungsoo, juga semua perselingkuhannya dengan Jongin. Tapi saat Chanyeol memergoki Kyungsoo membawa selingkuhannya kerumah, Chanyeol tidak bisa memaafkannya lagi. Jongin berbaring diatas tempat tidur, menyentuh tubuh yang seharusnya Chanyeol sentuh. Dan semua kebencian itu bertambah saat Kyungsoo memohon untuk mengizinkan hubungannya dengan Jongin hanya untuk beberapa minggu saja. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak bisa mengizinkannya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak juga berhenti.

Dalam beberapa penyelidikan yang Chanyeol lakukan, ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berhubungan sangat lama. Bertindak seolah-olah cinta mereka adalah cinta sejati yang tidak bisa menyatu karena alasan klasik, status ekonomi. Kyungsoo yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya karena laki-laki yang dicintainya ternyata seorang imigran dari Jawa Meksiko. Jongin hanya seorang pemuda miskin yang mencoba peruntungannya di Korea sebagai koki restoran dan perlahan bisa menanjak dan memiliki sebuah restoran sendiri. Sayangnya bagi keluarga Kyungsoo hal itu sama sekali belum cukup. Tapi apapun alasannya Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya menyakiti Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo yang salah dan sama sekali tidak tau bahwa cintanya kepada Jongin juga sudah dikhianati. Jongin mencintai gadis lain, Byun Baekhyun lebih dikasihinya melebihi siapapun. Wanita yang ingin dinikahinya, dibawanya untuk menjalin hidup bersama. Setiap kali Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun bersama Jongin, Chanyeol merasa kalau Baekhyun gadis lemah. Meskipun Jongin mencintainya, pria itu masih terus bersama Kyungsoo menikmati perselingkuhan mereka dan tidak tau kapan akan berhenti. Saat itulah Chanyeol tertarik pada gadis lemah itu, Chanyeol juga ingin menyakiti Jongin. Ingin Jongin merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, menyadari wanita yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya bersama orang lain dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat itu juga Chanyeol mencari jalan keluarnya, menggoda Baekhyun? Menjeratnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolak seperti ancaman? Untungnya Chanyeol mendapat masukan ide brilian dari Kris dan dengan bantuan Kris juga mereka berhasil membujuk halmeoni dengan membeberkan keburukan Jongin bersama wanita lain tanpa memberitaukan kalau wanita yang berselingkuh dengan Jongin adalah istrinya. Dan Chanyeol perlu menunggu waktu sebulan untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari halmeoni, saat wanita tua itu sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak bisa dibujuk, juga saat Baekhyun semakin menunjukkan perlawanan dengan pernikahan mereka yang dipercepat beberapa bulan.

Semua rencana sudah diatur dengat sangat matang, membayar Luhan, memutuskan hubungan Baekhyun dengan orangtuanya untuk sementara waktu dan masih banyak lagi sehingga Baekhyun terjerat dalam sesuatu yang mau tidak mau harus disetujuinya, Pernikahan. Sekarang bukan hanya Baekhyun yang terjebak, Chanyeol juga terjebak. Terjebak saat melihat tubuh wanita setelah sekian lama ia kehilangan istrinya. Terjebak dengan perhatian Baekhyun bersama usahanya untuk menjadi istri yang baik, hal yang tidak pernah Chanyeol rasakan selama pernikahan bodohnya yang sudah berlangsung lama. Chanyeol ingin memilih Baekhyun, akan memilih Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo apapun resikonya. Tapi begitu ia membulatkan tekadnya Baekhyun sudah menghilang dan tidak bisa menemukan dimanapun, Chanyeol sangat menderita. Penderitaan yang lebih bila dibandingkan saat dirinya melihat Kyungsoo dan Jongin diatas ranjang. Chanyeol juga merasakan kesedihan, melebihi kesedihan saat ia melihat Baekhyun dengan matanya yang membengkak, melebihi kesedihan saat ia terbangun tanpa Baekhyun disisinya setiap hari. Juga sebuah rasa bersalah, karena melampiaskan semua kebenciannya terhadap Kyungsoo dan Jongin kepada Baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun membeku melihat paspor dan visanya. Ia akan menuju London dan tinggal dimana saja. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah bersembunyi dan bekerja serabutan bisa saja membuatnya ditemukan sewaktu-waktu. Ia merindukan ayahnya, ibunya, Sakura dan Haruka, juga Mikan adiknya yang bungsu. Baekhyun merindukan keluarganya dan ingin kembali, tapi kembali ke keluarganya akan menambah kesedihan. Ia bisa saja bertemu halmeoni sewaktu-waktu dan bertemu halmeoni itu akan membuatnya merasa dibodohi setiap detik. Baekhyun tidak ingin menemui siapapun yang terlibat dalam hal ini, Luhan, Jongin, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang sudah menipunya dan membuatnya menyia-nyiakan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Tapi disisi lain Baekhyun merasa lega setelah tau mengapa halmeoni dan Chanyeol bekerjasama untuk menjauhkannya dari Jongin, ia merasa lebih lega. Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetap harus berterimakasih tapi tidak saat ini. Saat ini yang ingin dilakukannya hanya pergi, pergi dan pergi.

.

.

TBC

Yoyoyo HBD to my friend Nida putri awalia yang ke 15 tahun. Ciyeee yang sekarang ultah ciyee ciyeee. PUnya ditunggu ya hohoho anggap aja ini hadiah dari Pyon ya /emang termasuk hadiah?/ wkwk

Oke Terimakasih Pyon ucapkan selalu buat yang udah ngereview terimasihhhh yaaaa

Terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow fav, Pyon menunggu kalian ikutan buat review ff ini hehe

Dan juga tak terlupakan selalu buat para SIDERS or Silent Readers yang masih betah baca tapi belum ada niatan buat review ayoo Pyon juga nungguin kalian lhoooo buat yang namanya belum pernah muncul ayo ikutan munculin diri juga kaya yang lain^^ ga masalah kok kalo ga review dari awal, Pyon ga bakalan marah kok hehe

BIG THANKS TO :

ChanHunBaek, Minnitta, realchanbaek65, mints, daebaektaeluv, guest, chanbaeklv, angella, lustkai, yeolpark88, jdcchan, skwangur, Baby niz 137, karnitaniva47, azurradeva, jdcchan, Ch-channie4ever, byunberry, Guest, Baby Crong, baekchu, ruixi1, marlitayamato, Chanbie byun, sugarlight, Nami, narsih556, Light-B, cca, ChaYoung, hayashabrina, Pcy's, 1004hoteuk, chankybaek, KimRyeona19, Kim213, nidaputriawalia, parklili, parkbaekk37, memomy, asj, Lara, edifa, baekhyeollie, Bitjgurl, sindocta, exofujo12, parkbaekyoda92, hunyeolips, parkizuna, allika azallika, bella bdbebell, Guest, younlaycious88, B, Guest, angelaalay, AuliaPutri14, awbaeksoo, Shidaayu10, Kiriko Saki, bebekJail, SyiSehun, artiosh, Nanda yusri, widurilusiana

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Prev Chap

 _Baekhyun membeku melihat paspor dan visanya. Ia akan menuju London dan tinggal dimana saja. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah sangat lelah bersembunyi dan bekerja serabutan bisa saja membuatnya ditemukan sewaktu-waktu. Ia merindukan ayahnya, ibunya, Sakura dan Haruka, juga Mikan adiknya yang bungsu. Baekhyun merindukan keluarganya dan ingin kembali, tapi kembali ke keluarganya akan menambah kesedihan. Ia bisa saja bertemu halmeoni sewaktu-waktu dan bertemu halmeoni itu akan membuatnya merasa dibodohi setiap detik. Baekhyun tidak ingin menemui siapapun yang terlibat dalam hal ini, Luhan, Jongin, Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang sudah menipunya dan membuatnya menyia-nyiakan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Jongin. Tapi disisi lain Baekhyun merasa lega setelah tau mengapa halmeoni dan Chanyeol bekerjasama untuk menjauhkannya dari Jongin, ia merasa lebih lega. Walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetap harus berterimakasih tapi tidak saat ini. Saat ini yang ingin dilakukannya hanya pergi, pergi dan pergi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap 11

1 Year Later

Bocah kecil itu menggapai-gapai memanggil ayahnya, Ia ingin digendong, ingin dimanja. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin peduli dan membiarkan bocah itu di sofa ruang tengah tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Ia berjalan lurus ke meja makan mengunjungi sarapan yang menantinya. Suara bocah itu menangis terdengar sangat keras tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Chanyeol menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat seolah-olah kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh kopinya membuat Chanyeol bisa melupakan semuanya. Setelah itu Chanyeol mulai mengambil roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang almond lalu menggigitnya perlahan-lahan. Tangisan si kecil sudah begitu dinikmatinya seolah-olah itu adalah alunan musik yang sangat merdu yang membuatnya merasa senang. Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bocah itu berhenti dan tiba-tiba saja bocah itu sudah berada dihadapannya dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memberikan putranya sebotol susu hangat dan bocah itu melupakan penyebab tangisannya yang sangat hebat tadi.

"Aku sedang di kamar mandi. Apa salahnya kau menemani Seoeon sebentar?"

Kyungsoo terdengar menggerutu sambil terus bermain bersama Seoeon yang mulai mengeluarkan gelak kecil.

"Aku sudah rapi dan mau berangkat ke kantor. Bagaimana kalau Seoeon buang air kecil di pakaianku?"

"Kau tidak perlu menggendongnya, aku hanya minta kau menemaninya. Kau ini ayah seperti apa?"

"Aku bukan ayahnya!" Desis Chanyeol dingin.

Kyungsoo membeku. Seharusnya ia tidak menuntut Chanyeol menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Seoeon. Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima putranya. Sejak Seoeon dilahirkan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah menggendong anak itu dan membiarkan Kyungsoo mengurusi anaknya seorang diri. Kyungsoo juga harus berhenti bekerja agar bisa mengurusi Seoeon dengan baik karena ia tidak percaya dengan _Baby Sitter._ Kyungsoo hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo tau Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingin memperbaiki rumah tangga mereka meskipun Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuknya. Selama setahun, Kyungsoo harus menerima segala perlakuan tidak peduli dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga bertindak seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah penyakit, ia menolak tidur sekamar dengan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih untuk menginap di hotel bersama wanita penghibur manapun yang ditemuinya.

Kyungsoo bersalah, Chanyeol ingin membalasnya dan Kyungsoo akan menerimanya, lambat laun ia meyakini kalau Chanyeol akan membaik. Tapi setelah setahun yang Kyungsoo rasakan hanya penderitaan meskipun Chanyeol tidak menyiksanya secara langsung. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya meskipun hanya sekedar untuk memukul.

Chanyeol menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menyisakan roti dalam jumlah yang masih banyak seolah-olah apapun yang dimakannya dirumah ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa membunuhnya. Kyungsoo sudah kewalahan dan tidak sanggup menahannya, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Bisakah kau mencium Seoeon sebentar saja?" Kyungsoo memelas, ia paling benci memelas dan harus melakukan ini selama setahun berharap Chanyeol bisa kasihan kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Aku tau kau marah, benci, tidak suka, kau boleh melampiaskannya padaku. Aku akan menerimanya bila kau ingin menyiksaku, tapi jangan lakukan itu pada Seoeon. Dia tidak tau apa-apa, dia sangat butuh kasih sayang seorang ayah."

"Kalau begitu, bawa dia kepada ayahnya. Kau masih bertemu dengannya kan? Jongin?"

"Iya, tapi tidak seperti yang kau duga. Aku hanya bertemu Jongin jika dia ingin melihat anaknya dan—"

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kepada ayahnya. Biarkan Seoeon bersama ayahnya, barulah aku akan memperhitungkan tawaranmu untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku akan melupakan perselingkuhanmu dengan laki-laki itu!"

"Egois!" Kyungsoo mulai sesak. Iya, dia dan Jongin memang berselingkuh. Tapi bukankah Chanyeol juga pernah melakukannya? Sekarang mengapa hanya dirinya yang dipersalahkan?

"Kau juga pernah melakukannya!" Lanjutnya.

"Hentikan semua ini, beberapa saat lagi kau akan berteriak di depan anakmu."

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Selain berpisah dari Seoeon apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan dengan pasti menuju pintu sambil berkata datar.

"Sadarilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah bahagia bila bersamaku. Kau tidak akan pernah tersenyum seperti aku yang tidak bisa tersenyum!"

"Baiklah, Park. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi akan ku pastikan kalau kau akan kesulitan dengan ini!"

* * *

.

London, One Day Later

.

"Aku menggunakan caramel buatanku sendiri. Aku pastikan ini lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan caramel botolan yang sering digunakan pegawaimu." Baekhyun menyodorkan segelas Creme Brulee Latte kehadapan Rika Usami, bibinya. Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum khasnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Rika menghirup aroma Creme Brulee Latte buatan Baekhyun dalam-dalam lalu mencicipinya sedikit, sangat sedikit. Ia merasakan sesuatu dengan lidahnya sejenak lalu mencicipinya sekali lagi, sama sedikitnya dengan yang pertama. Lidah Rika Usami sangat tajam untuk apapun yang mengandung kopi, ia tidak perlu meminumnya dengan tamak. Perlahan dan menikmatinya dengan penuh penghayatan adalah satu-satunya cara khas yang selalu Rika Usami gunakan.

"Lebih baik." Ujar Rika pelan. "Tapi bagiku ini membawa perubahan besar pada cita rasanya. Luar biasa. Sayangnya tidak akan ada banyak orang yang bisa membedakan caramel instan dengan caramel buatanmu sendiri!"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Bisakah kita menggunakan caramel buatanku saja? Meskipun bagi orang-orang tidak begitu membawa perubahan besar, aku pastikan itu tetap akan memberikan perbedaan dengan _Coffe Shop_ lainnya di sepanjang Soho!"

"Boleh juga, tapi kalau kau melakukannya sendirian pasti akan kerepotan. Lagipula kau sedang tidak bekerja di cafe ini kan? Membantuku adalah satu hal yang sangat aku hargai, tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri?"

Baekhyun angkat bahu. Memang baru beberapa bulan dirinya bekerja disalah satu rumah _Fashion_ sebagai Asisten desainer, tapi pekerjaan itu sangat melelahkan dan semua itu bisa membunuhnya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati pekerjaannya. Jika bukan karena pekerjaan itu adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang mau menerimanya tanpa ijazah (itu juga karena Baekhyun berkenalan dengan desainernya di cafe milik bibinya ini), ia yakin akan segera meninggalkan pekerjaan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengajarkan pegawai-pegawaiku di dapur cara membuat caramel mu ini? Aku akan memberi resepmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia akan mendapatkan uang meskipun hanya sekedar untuk jajan kesana kemari.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya jika ada uang tambahan sebagai pendidik selain dari uang kompensasi resep itu!"

Rika tertawa lepas. "Kau sama seperti Yusuke. Selalu meng-uangkan segala hal. Aku akan pergi mengantarkan Yusuke kembali ke Jepang, tapi setelah itu aku harus membawa adikmu kemari. Kau tau kan? Sakura ingin kuliah disini. Bukankah kau sedang menghindari keluargamu?"

"Tapi bibi belum pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepada ibu kan?"

"Pamanmu juga belum tau. Hanya aku yang tau kau berada di London. Tapi setelah Sakura disini, aku tidak yakin bisa merahasiakannya lebih lama. Kembalilah Baekhyun, walau bagaimanapun keluarga sebaik-baiknya tempat kembali."

Baekhyun mendesah, ia harus bagaimana? Haruskah kembali ke keluarganya?

"Mungkin aku butuh referensi untuk pindah!"

"Kau butuh referensi? Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini!"

Rika mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan majalah bertajuk DarE itu kepada Baekhyun. Majalah berbahasa Korea yang sangat dikenalnya. Baekhyun sempat berdiam diri sesaat lalu meraihnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Majalah ini dijual di London?"

"Kalau dijual disini seharusnya tidak menggunakan bahasa Korea. Majalah itu kudapat dari salah satu pelangganku, pagi ini kami bertemu di stasiun kereta bawa tanah."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia membuka lembaran pertama secara perlahan lalu mengamati bagian bawah halaman pertama. Pemimpin DarE masih Park Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merindukannya.

" _Pardon,_ aku tidak bermaksud terlambat hanya saja urusan disini agak sedikit rumit."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan lamunan Baekhyun. Dengan senyum terbaiknya Rika menjawab bukan masalah. Baekhyun memutarkan kepalanya dan menduga kalau yang datang adalah paman Reo yang selalu menjemput istrinya, sayangnya bukan. Orang itu, orang yang baru saja Baekhyun fikirkan sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan terkesima. Park Chanyeol membuat majalah yang berada di genggaman Baekhyun terlepas dan terjatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

"Baekhyun, ada masalah? Kalian saling kenal?" suara Rika menggema.

Baekhyun tersadar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lalu tersenyum diiringi sebuah gelengan halus.

"Tidak, hanya mirip dengan seseorang. Bibi, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus segera kembali bekerja."

Baekhyun membungkukan badannya kepada Rika dan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja. Kenapa bisa bertemu sekarang? Mengapa harus disaat seperti ini? Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak pernah muncul disaat Bekhyun bisa menata hidupnya kembali.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan menghadangnya. Baekhyun nyaris melompat saat Chanyeol memanggil namanya tapi ingatan buruk segera menjalar dengan cepat menghancurkan kegembiraannya.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Aku akan menunggumu disini setelah kau selesai bekerja. Kalau begitu bisa? Kau tidak perlu takut karena aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar saja."

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya sejenak, berusaha untuk terlihat sedang berfikir. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baiklah." Lalu ia kembali melewati Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

Chanyeol benar-benar terkesima memandangi punggung Baekhyun yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Byun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah. Baekhyun ada disaat dirinya sudah menyerah, Chanyeol bisa menemukannya dan ia sangat bahagia. Ia menemukan Baekhyun disaat yang tidak terduga, ditempat yang tidak bisa di duga. Jika bukan karena dirinya akan melakukan perjalanan ke London demi majalahnya, Chanyeol tidak akan menemukannya. Jika bukan karena DarE, ia akan kehilangan Baekhyun selamanya.

.

.

TBC

Pyon minta maaf maaaafffff bangeetttt sama kalian semua. Pyon minta maaf soalnya Pyon lama banget updatenya ga seperti biasanya yang updatenya cepet /emang iya?/ XD Pyon minta maaf banget yaaaa soalnya modem Pyon ga ada isinya jadi Pyon updatenya nunggu modem diisi dulu deh hehehe kebetulan sore ini modem diisi dan Pyon langsung update hehe. Maafin Pyon ya semuanyaaaa~~~

Oke, terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang udah memberikan review, review terus yaaaaa

Dan juga buat yang udah follow, fav tapi sampe sekarang belum review ayoo ayooo Pyon tunggu kalian lhooo^^

Sama juga nih buat para SIDERS a.k.a Silent Readers yang dari awal belum pernah review ataupun yang udah review tapi tiba-tiba ngilang hohoho ayo review ya^^ Pyon bakalan antusias banget liat respon kalian yang lucu-lucu bikin ketawa senyum senyum gaje hihihi apalagi kalo ada reviewers yang cerewetnya minta ampun dan reviewnya panjang duh duh duhh gemes deh Pyon liatnya /sesama cerewet/ ,

Oya Pyon minta maaf juga kalo misalkan Pyon salah nulis penname kalian ataupun ada yang ga kecantum. Harap maklumi dan tolong ingatkan Pyon bila ada tulisan yang salah ataupun nama yang belum kecantum ya hehehe

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

bunnyirene, cb potato, fvirliani, Chan Banana (10x), jieunlicious, Rly C JaeKyu (3x), dobipuppychanbaek, snowy07, zie, Strawbaekberry, Revi, rizka06, septianaditya1997, EXOLOVESTEPHI, taetenchanbaek, neli amelia, 1004hoteuk, jihun, indrie EXO L, 1004baekie, Lucky8894, GreyBee, Fione Maple, bebekJail, mcacxo (2x), hunyeolips, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, Guest, Happybacon, baekpearl, clara, Nanda yusri, XiaoRey61, chankybaek, SyiSehun, Aeriwang, ruixi1, Guest, arvita kim (2x), TiaraCY13, Luhanssi, B, utarigunawan14, memomy, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, parkbaekk37, Minnitta, parkizuna, angelaalay, skwangur, karnitanova47, allika azallika, Bitjgurl, baekchu, Sohwapark8894, sugarlight, chanbaek69, parkbaekyoda92, bella bdbebell, binyoung, hayashabrina, Light B, parklili, cca, Nadia nam, awbaeksoo, Baby niz 137, nur991fah, Lara, rosianakawai, angella, Fangfara, byunberry, lustkai, ChaYoung, edifa, AuliaPutri14, Kim213, ChanHunBaek, eenychanpeceye, Baby Crong, narsih556, nengsofiah latifah, Pcy's, artiosh, Ch-channie4ever, Chanbie Byun, marlitayamato, Nami, pinkpurple94

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**

10 Agustus 2015


	12. Chapter 12

THANKS FOR THE RAIN

.

Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya, ia sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang memungkinkannya untuk pergi. Park Chanyeol sudah menemukannya dan dalam waktu dekat semua orang akan datang. Baekhyun bersyukur karena selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk bersikap hati-hati dengan membawa semua surat pentingnya kemana-mana. Jadi ia bisa melarikan diri kapanpun di ingininya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak datang untuk menemui Chanyeol di _Cofee Shop_ sore ini. Ia beruntung Yoora yang merupakan bosnya memaksanya untuk ikut ke pesta sehingga kata-kata "Pekerjaan adalah hal terpenting saat ini‟ tiba-tiba saja merasukinya. Baekhyun suka bekerja sejak kapan? Sejak membandingkan akan pergi ke _coffee Shop_ lalu duduk bersama Chanyeol untuk mengenang semua kejadian buruk atau menyibukkan diri dan melupakan semuanya.

Baekhyun menggenggam lengan Yoora risih karena Baekhyun tidak terbiasa mengenakan gaun pesta. Ia bahkan menggunakan sepatu balet untuk memudahkan langkahnya agar tidak terlihat semakin kaku. Baekhyun beruntung punya kaki-kaki yang panjang sehingga sepatu balet tampak brilian bersama gaunnya.

"Boleh aku pulang?" Bisik Baekhyun di telinga Yoora.

Wanita itu memandangnya kesal. "pulang? Kita baru sampai!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, Yoora tidak mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak pernah di tinggalkan Yoora begitu saja seorang diri. Hari ini Yoora benar-benar memperlakukannya sebagai seorang teman. Yoora juga mengajaknya menikmati _wine_ yang di ambilnya sendiri untuk Baekhyun dan berkeliling menemui teman-temannya. Ia juga memperkenalkan Baekhyun sebagai Asistennya dengan penuh kebanggaan, seorang asisten dari Korea (meskipun pengetahuan Baekhyun tentang mode tidak secemerlang dugaan semua orang terhadapnya).

Segelas _wine_ habis dan Yoora memberikan Baekhyun segelas lagi yang baru diisi. Baekhyun mengeluh, ia ingin pulang. Sangat ingin pulang, ia harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk melarikan diri dari Park Chanyeol.

"Aku belum bisa pulang ya? Kapan aku boleh pulang?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Yoora untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Belum boleh sekarang. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada adikku. Ah, itu dia!"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah yang Yoora tunjuk. Ia terperangah lagi, ingin berontak. Lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol ada di hadapannya seolah-olah mereka berdua sangat berjodoh. Baekhyun berusaha menolak ajakan Yoora dan mengatakan itu tidak perlu, ia harus melarikan diri sebelum Chanyeol melihatnya. Tapi terlambat, Yoora memegangi tangannya dan Chanyeol sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" Yoora memukul lengan Chanyeol, orang yang di sebut-sebut sebagai adiknya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesaat. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang tadi. Sayangnya dia tidak datang padahal aku sudah menunggunya."

"Siapa perduli dengan itu. Ah, iya. Ini adalah asistenku Baekhyun, dia juga dari Korea. Dan Baekhyun, dia Chanyeol adikku yang bungsu!"

Baekhyun menganggukkan wajahnya sopan meskipun begitu, ekspresi galaunya sama sekali tidak bisa di tutupi. "Senang bertemu dengan anda!"

"Aku juga, Nyonya! Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu!"

Baekhyun benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini, sedih, senang, malu bercampur menjadi satu. Ia berharap Chanyeol tidak memujinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Tapi saat Chanyeol memandangi dirinya dari wajah sampai ke kaki, lalu naik lagi dan berhenti di dada, wajah Baekhyun memerah. Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang?

"Aku fikir warna-warna gelap membuat anda tampak cemerlang Nyonya!" Chanyeol melanjutkannya lagi.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, ia tidak suka di panggil Nyonya, Ia belum menikah, belum pernah menikah. Ia harus mengatakan itu kepada Chanyeol. Tapi disaat Baekhyun ingin membuka mulut, hujan lebat mengguyur semua tamu secara tiba-tiba. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berlindung. Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang pasti sekarang dirinya sudah berpisah dengan Yoora. Tangannya dan tangan Chanyeol saling menggenggam dan mereka berlarian menuju entah kemana.

Baekhyun merasa kesulitan berlari dengan roknya yang sempit, Chanyeol sudah banyak melewati tempat-tempat dimana seharusnya mereka bisa berhenti.

 _Kita mau kemana?_ Bisik Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia tidak berani bertanya kepada Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak berani.

Pada akhirnya ia dan Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah tempat yang…Baekhyun bingung, Seperti sebuah gudang yang di penuhi dengan jerami? Bunyi ringkikan kuda menyadarkan Baekhyun kalau mereka sedang berada di dalam kandang kuda. Seekor kuda Persia berwarna hitam pekat terikat aman di dekat pintu sambil memandangi hujan dengan suara-suara khasnya. Jika bukan karena kilat yang menyambar-nyambar Baekhyun tidak yakin bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Keadaan sebenarnya tidak begitu gelap. Ada sebuah Lampu petromaks mini dengan terang yang seadanya melingkupi mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol, ia tidak perlu berbicara keras, Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku beruntung memilih sepatu ini."

"Ya, Kau cerdas!" bisik Chanyeol sambil membuka jaketnya yang berwarna putih, sesaat kemudian jaket itu sudah melingkari bahu Baekhyun sekedar untuk menjaganya agar tidak kedinginan.

Baekhyun baru menyadari betapa dinginnya suasana kali ini. Gaunnya basah. Jaket Chanyeol juga basah dan tidak banyak membantu. Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai gemetaran.

Jaket Chanyeol yang tersampir di bahunya tiba-tiba saja melorot karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Baekhyun berusaha memperbaikinya dan Chanyeol membantunya. Jantung Baekhyun nyaris saja berhenti berdetak saat mereka saling bertatapan tanpa sengaja. Kesadaran Baekhyun tiba-tiba melayang, ia bahkan tidak bisa percaya saat Chanyeol sudah melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Baekhyun juga tidak bisa percaya bahwa saat ini Chanyeol menciumnya penuh gairah. Bibir laki-laki itu bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya, lalu lidahnya membuka mulut Baekhyun secara paksa. Kemudian ciuman itu semakin intens, penuh hasrat dan begitu menggoda. Tidak ingin lepas dan tidak mau berhenti sebelum keduanya merasa sesak, Baekhyun tidak bisa bernafas dan mendorong Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup!"

"Diamlah," gumam Chanyeol "Aku sedang menghangatkanmu!"

Benarkah? Tapi mengapa begitu erotis? Begitu menggairahkan dan…Baekhyun berhenti berfikir. Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan ciumannya dengan gairah yang lebih dan lebih menggebu di bandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Ia menopang wajah Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangan agar Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak. Tangan yang sebelah lagi melingkar dipinggangnya agar Baekhyun tidak bisa pergi. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa hangat, tapi begitu mereka kembali berpisah rasa dingin itu segera mendaki kembali.

"Jangan pernah lari lagi. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersamaku" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memeluknya, ia tidak ingin lari, sangat ingin bersama Chanyeol selamanya. Tapi Baekhyun putus asa dengan cintanya dan Chanyeol, karena Park Chanyeol milik orang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Aku tidak ingin merebut milik orang lain!"

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Mengapa kau tidak kembali bersamanya?"

"Halmeoni bilang dia berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita yang entah siapa, lalu untuk apa aku kembali padanya?"

"Wanita yang entah siapa itu adalah istriku."

Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang wajah Chanyeol lebih dalam. Istrinya? Baekhyun tidak pernah berfikir tentang itu sebelumnya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku kembali kepadanya?" Lanjut Chanyeol menirukan kata-kata Baekhyun barusan.

Ia meraih tubuh Baekhyun lagi dan merangkulnya mesra. Perlahan tangannya membelai punggung Baekhyun yang kedinginan.

"Aku menjebakmu untuk membalas dendam kepada Jongin yang meniduri istriku. Aku ingin dia tau bagaimana rasanya melihat wanita yang seharusnya bersamanya ada di dalam genggaman orang lain. Tapi aku yang terjebak, Aku terjebak perasaan, terhanyut dalam cinta dan perhatian yang seharusnya kudapatkan dari istriku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi. "Sebelum aku berangkat ke Korea, Kyungsoo mengatakan padaku kalau sebaiknya kami berpisah. Setahun berumah tangga tanpa cinta bagaikan neraka. Bahkan mungkin lebih kejam. Sebenarnya bukan masalah, rumah tangga kita dulunya juga tanpa cinta, kan? Tapi kita bisa mengatasinya. Masalahnya adalah kebencian dan aku tidak bisa hidup dengan wanita yang ku benci."

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang ada di kandungannya?"

"Aku percaya dalam waktu dekat anak itu akan bahagia dalam pangkuan ayah kandungnya!"

"Maksudmu Jongin?"

Dagu Chanyeol bergesekan dengan kening Baekhyun, ia mengangguk. Siapa lagi? Jongin adalah ayah kandung Seoeon. Chanyeol tidak pernah tidur dengan Kyungsoo kecuali pada malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

"Baekhyun, Kau tidak akan pergi lagi, Kan? Jadilah pendampingku selamanya."

"Baiklah."

"Berjanjilah."

"Ya, aku berjanji."

"Bersumpah?"

"Kau terlalu menekanku."

Baekhyun menengadah memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh harap. Seulas senyum bahagia hadir di wajah Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku bersumpah."

Dan Baekhyun mendapatkan ciuman lagi yang melebihi ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya, ia menahannya untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menolak untuk melakukannya lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ciuman itu.."

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih!"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kesal. "Lain kali katakan saja secara langsung. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu selama itu untuk berterima kasih."

* * *

.

Final, For Waiting

.

.

Menunggu terlalu lama tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah, sudah hampir setengah tahun terlewati dan Baekhyun masih akan terus setia menanti Park Chanyeol datang menjemputnya. Perceraian Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo kelihatannya bukan perkara yang mudah. Tapi atas semua itu Baekhyun memaksakan telinganya untuk tuli, ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa tentang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin kecewa bila mendengar kerumitan perpisahan mereka. Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya terus berharap dan berdoa agar semuanya di mudahkan. Baekhyun membiarkan semuanya mengalir tapi ia harap alirannya lebih deras dan cepat. Ia tau akan banyak tudingan menuju kepadanya setelah ini. Byun Baekhyun, gadis yang selalu memperlihatkan betapa terhormatnya dia selama ini ternyata merebut suami orang. Untuk kebahagiaan terkadang kita perlu menginjak orang lain, satu tahun sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun yang tidak tau apa-apa menanggung semuanya. Sekarang saaatnya yang bersalah yang menerima akibatnya dan Baekhyun akan bertindak egois untuk dirinya sendiri; Memiliki Chanyeol seorang diri. Hanya dirinya dan Chanyeol dalam kehidupan mereka berdua di masa mendatang apapun bentuknya.

Ia bersyukur Chanyeol selalu bersamanya sekarang, bersyukur bisa merasakan kembali kasih sayang Chanyeol, beruntung karena Chanyeol tidak pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Baekhyun beruntung memiliki Chanyeol dan merasa kasihan kepada Kyungsoo karena sudah menyia-nyiakan laki-laki itu, Baekhyun juga sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena perlakuan Kyungsoo pada akhirnya membawa Park Chanyeol kepadanya. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi membawa tas berisi pakaiannya ke flat Baekhyun. Setengah tahun dan Chanyeol selalu menghabiskan banyak uang untuk bolak-balik antara Korea dan London setidaknya tiga kali dalam sebulan. Ini kali yang ke empat di bulan ini, sepertinya Jadwal kunjungannya akan bertambah lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja, tuan Park!" Baekhyun berkata sinis sambil bertolak pinggang menghadang Chanyeol untuk masuk ke pintu flatnya.

"Aku tau kau punya banyak uang, tapi kenapa sangat suka menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini?"

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun sejenak lalu melempar tas yang berisi pakaiannya kedalam flat melewati kepala Baekhyun. Hal itu sukses membuat Baekhyun berdelik. Bagaimana bila tas itu menimpa sesuatu yang berharga? Bagaimana bila tadi kepalanya kena?

"Harusnya kau minta izin dulu. Ini flat-ku!" Desis Baekhyun kesal.

"Diamlah, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omelanmu hari ini!" Chanyeol berbisik mesra.

Kedua tangannya merangkul pinggang Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya masuk dari pintu flat. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun penuh kerinduan, kebahagiaan dan masih banyak lagi. Baekhyun sempat membulatkan bola matanya dan mendorong Chanyeol menjauhi wajahnya, ia membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Aku harus pergi kerja. Jika tidak, Yoora bisa menahan gajiku bulan depan!"

"Aku bisa memberimu uang!"

Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya karena Chanyeol kembali merangkul Baekhyun semakin erat, kembali mencumbunya dan menggiring Baekhyun untuk berbaring di sofa. Pintu flat tertutup dengan sendirinya setelah mereka menjauh dari sana dan terkunci secara otomatis. Baekhyun berusaha melawan, ia masih ingin bicara.

"Aku tidak akan…mmmh….menerima….uangmu sebelum kita….menikah…emm!" Desah Baekhyun di sela ciuman Chanyeol yang sudah menakhlukkannya di pagi hari seperti sekarang ini.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab dengan sepatah katapun, dan pada akhirnya menjawab setelah ia melepaskan bibir Baekhyun dari bibirnya. "Baiklah…"

Hanya itu dan Chanyeol berpindah ke leher, membuka _Blouse_ yang Baekhyun kenakan lalu menjelajahi dada, meremas payudaranya. Chanyeol sangat merindukannya. Bel berbunyi dan semua aksi Chanyeol terhenti. Ia dan Baekhyun memandang serempak ke pintu lalu berpandangan dengan penuh tanya. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, ia meraih _Blouse_ Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya setangkas mungkin.

"Mungkin barang-barangku." Desis Chanyeol. "Kau jangan kemana-mana, tunggu disini dan jangan coba-coba memakai pakaianmu kembali. Aku akan membuka pintu dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Keningnya berkerut memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan heran. Barang-barang? Barang aneh apa lagi? Chanyeol suka memesan perabotan rumah dan meletakkannya disini sehingga flat Baekhyun menjadi penuh. Sekarang apa lagi yang di belinya?

Baekhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sofa, tapi kepalanya menyembul untuk melihat Chanyeol di pintu. Dua buah koper besar tersusun rapi di dekat pintu sebelum Chanyeol menutupnya dan kembali kepada Baekhyun.

"Barang-barang apa itu?"

"Itu buku-bukuku. Bukannya kau bilang aku harusnya pindah kemari? Pakaianku sudah pindah duluan, sekarang tinggal buku-buku dan beberapa surat-surat penting. Aku akan tinggal disini."

"Di flat-ku? Bagaimana dengan DArE? Disini kau mau melakukan apa?"

Chanyeol mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Baekhyun. Dengan perasaan heran Baekhyun meraihnya dan membaca isi kertas itu perlahan-lahan, menghayatinya dan mengeluarkan sebulir air mata setelahnya. Ia kembali memandang Chanyeol dengan semangat dan dengan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

"Ini…"

"Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi bercerai." Ujar Chanyeol singkat.

"Hari ini juga aku ingin kita memulai semuanya, Aku ingin kau memberi taukan keluargamu kalau kita akan menikah akhir minggu ini juga. Tidak perlu pernikahan mewah, kan? Maksudku, kau belum pernah menikah sebelumnya. Seharusnya kau mendapatkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah."

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menghapus airmatanya. "Ada dirimu saja di sampingku sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula pernikahan mewah akan mengulur waktu, aku ingin menikah denganmu secepat mungkin."

"Aku juga sama, kau sudah menghubungi halmeoni?"

"Aku sudah menelponnya seminggu yang lalu. Dia sedang di Tokyo bersama keluargaku. Ah, ya! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya menggapai sebuah amplop yang terjepit pada bukunya yang berada di bawah meja tamu. Sejurus kemudian amplop itu sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Chanyeol dan laki-laki itu membukanya. Baekhyun menunggu ekspresi Chanyeol selanjutnya, Chanyeol hanya terperangah.

"Kau…" Hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Park Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu bergumam lagi. "Kau sedang hamil? Dua minggu. Ini pemeriksaan kapan?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu!"

"Berarti usia kandunganmu hampir dua bulan? Kenapa kau tidak segera memberi tauku? Satu bulan yang lalu berarti aku sudah kemari setidaknya tiga atau empat kali!"

"Aku takut menambah fikiranmu. Kau tidak senang? Sepertinya kau tidak gembira!"

"Tentu saja aku gembira. Tapi aku juga kesal karena terlambat mengetahuinya. Kau jahat Baekhyun, seharusnya saat kau merasakannya kau mengatakan padaku, seharusnya kita memeriksakannya bersama-sama ke klinik, seharusnya—"

"Kau terdengar sangat tua kalau menggerutu!" potong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya lalu tersenyum. Ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil kembali mendekati Baekhyun untuk menyentuhnya lagi seperti yang selalu di lakukannya setiap kali kemari.

Chanyeol nyaris putus asa saat Baekhyun menolak, tapi hanya pura-pura karena Baekhyun segera tertawa dan mencium keningnya penuh kasih dan sangat lama. Chanyeol membuang _Blouse_ yang Baekhyun pegang menjauh, menciumi payudaranya, menggigit, mengulum, bahkan ia ingin menelannya jika bisa. Tapi sekali lagi gangguan datang. Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi dari _jeans_ yang masih di kenakannya.

"Buang saja, nanti ku belikan yang baru!"

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol lagi, dan Chanyeol harus kecewa lagi.

"Bagaimana jika ada telpon penting?" Balasnya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan memandang Chanyeol.

Ia bergumam kalimat "Dari adikku." sebelum mengangkatnya dan memunguti kembali pakaiannya lalu mengenakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun membuka pintu dan seorang gadis muda masuk sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik kepada Baekhyun.

"Tadinya ku fikir kau tidak ada di rumah Nee-chan!"

Sakura memandangi flat Baekhyun berkeliling lalu mengerjap saat melihat Chanyeol yang kusut di sofa. Sakura kemudian berjingkat mendekati kakaknya dan berbisik.

"Dia siapa? Pacarmu ya? Aku mengganggu, ya?"

"Ya, kau sangat mengganggu!" Jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan itu, Nee-chan. Itu dari ibu. Sebenarnya aku sudah kembali dari Jepang kemarin tapi terlalu lelah untuk mengantarkan semua itu kemari."

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Mereka sehat. Ayah sangat senang sekali saat mendengar ceritaku bahwa dirimu bekerja di sebuah Rumah Fashion besar di London. Akhirnya dari ke empat putrinya, ada juga yang mengikuti jejaknya."

"Sakura! Kau lama sekali!"

Yusuke Tokeino masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi lalu membungkuk kepada Chanyeol lalu Baekhyun.

"Baiklah Nee-chan. Aku dan Yusuke akan pergi ke desa ibunya di Districk Lake. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat adiknya melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Yusuke juga mengucapkan permisi berkali-kali sambil menarik lengan Sakura sepupunya dengan genggaman keras.

"Yusuke!" Baekhyun memanggil Yusuke yang hampir menghilang. Pemuda itu menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu. "Jaga Sakura baik-baik, bagaimanapun dia adalah kakakmu juga!"

"Tentu saja!" Desis Yusuke lalu benar-benar pergi.

Baekhyun menutup pintu flatnya lagi dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol yang bersandar lemah ke sofa. "Kau mau makan?"

"Aku menginginkan yang lain, tapi gangguan selalu datang!" Desisnya. "Tadi itu adikmu? Yang perempuan?"

"Semua saudaraku perempuan. Dia kuliah disini dan tinggal bersama paman Reo. Yusuke mungkin hanya liburan, dia sangat sering liburan. Anak itu sangat suka jalan-jalan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia mulai tersenyum lagi. Senyuman misterius itu sudah bisa Baekhyun tebak apa maksud di baliknya. Chanyeol ingin melanjutkan aksinya lagi.

"Tunggu. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa lagi?" Chanyeol terdengar semakin kesal.

"Soal kecelakaan sehari sebelum kau ada di ranjangku di Korea, apa itu termasuk kedalam rencanamu dan halmeoni?"

"Tidak pernah ada kecelakaan!" Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau di hipnotis seorang hypnotherapis bernama Seoyeon. Wanita itu adalah temanku semasa kuliah dan dia siap membantuku!"

"Hipno…" Baekhyun tak percaya, wanita yang ada disisinya saat ia terbangun di sebuah bangku taman pada waktu itu, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hipnotis apa? Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Dia hanya perlu membuatmu merasa lelah agar begitu pulang kerumah kau langsung tertidur. Itu kami lakukan agar kami punya banyak waktu untuk merubah kamarmu."

"Lalu membuatku mengigau agar kau membuka pakaianku setiap malam?"

"Aku tidak perlu hipnotis untuk berbohong seperti itu. Malam pertama itu, halmeoni yang membuka pakaianmu. Tapi diluar rencana, pada malam kedua aku melakukannya sendiri. Salah sendiri mengapa kau selalu bersikap sok manis dan…"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Sekarang sudah cukup? Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita lagi, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kita kali ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Yeeyy udah terjawab kan keinginan kalian semua? Hohoho. Buat yang minta sequel maaf banget ya Pyon gabisa soalnya ini kan karyanya kak Phoebe bukan karya Pyon. Pyon harus menghormati penulis aslinya kan hehehe

 **Luhanssi, nidaputriawalia, XiaoRey61** Pyon minta maaf ya chap sebelumnya nama kalian ga kecantum maafin Pyon ne /bow/ hehe. Kak **memomy** gapapa kok kalo mau ngingetin Pyon lewat akun pribadi. Ingetin aja gausah malu malu/? Wkwk. **ChanBaek98** iya di ff ini ga ada suamiku yang ke 2 si Sehun hehe dia tidak ditakdirkan muncul di ff ini/? Wkwk. Kak **younlaycious88** itu Baeknya hamil juga kan hehehe~~ mana mungkin baek gapunya anak kan pas dikorea mereka sering ena ena/?. Eciyee **B** yang kangen sama Pyon ciyeee /kisseu balik/? Wkwk Pyon ga hiatus kok tenang aja hoho. **papall614** Heyy Pyon baca review kamu kok jangan gitu ah~ kan Pyon baca semua review dari kalian hehe buat sequel emm maaf yaaa Pyon gabisa hehe. **nengsofiah latifah** iya sodaranya Baekhyun orang jepang kan bapaknya Baekhyun orang jepang^^ itu Chanyeol ke London karena majalahnya ketinggalan di Coffe shop rika usami bibinya baekhyun nah pas masuk ke cafe dia ketemu sama baekhyun yang lagi ngobrol sama bibinya itu. Ngerti ga? Hehe

 **XiaoRey61** maaf bangeettt ya Pyon gabisa lanjutin Lets Ask Dr Byun. Soalnya pas ngepost ff itu selalu banyak kata-kata yang ilang dan jadi ga beraturan yang bikin Pyon bingung hiks. Pyon udah ngetik next chaptnya dari dulu tapi pas Pyon pikir daripada banyak kata-kata yang ilang gitu dan readers jd ga nyaman bacanya makanya Pyon mutusin buat Stop ff itu hehe maaf ya^^

 **Septianaditya1997** wkwk ayo kak kita syukuran. Mana makanannya? Pyon mau makanan/? Wkwk iya gapapa kok tenang aja sama Pyon mah hohihe. **sugarlight** ciyee yang anak rp. Pyon juga dulu maen rp jadi Baekhyun yaoi pula XD aduh jadi curhat wkwk maap ya cintaku hanya buat kai tersayang hohohoo /dibantai/

Oya Pyon pengen kenalan sama kalian semua nihhhhh Pas review tolong sekalian cantumin pin BBM/Twitter/Line/IG/Facebook kalian yaaaa hehehe

Oke terimakasih selalu Pyon ucapkan buat kalian semua yang udah sempetin review ff ini dari awal sampe akhir^^ terimakasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav ff ini Pyon nunggu kalian review ff ini lhooo

Dan tak terlupakan SIDERS a.k.a Silent Readers yang masih betah mengumpat dibalik kandang/? Hohoho Ayo revieww yaaa udah chap terakhir nih masa kalian masih mau aja jadi SIDERS? hohoho Review yaaa /wink/

Pyon pingin liat kalian semuaa nihh yang selalu review dari awal terus yang udah review tiba tiba ngilang, yang cuma follow fav doang, dan yang masih betah jadi SIDERS. Udah chap terakhir nih keluarin semua tanggapan kamu mengenai ff ini yaaa dan jangan lupa cantumin akun sosmed kalian ya hehehe.

Akhir kata mohon maaf bila Pyon melakukan kesalahan apapun itu ya. Dan terimakasih kalian yang selalu mendukung Pyon, bikin Pyon semangat dan bikin Pyon ngakak gara gara review kalian ehehehe

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **lustkai, nur991fah, arvita kim, cca, Rly C JaeKyu, gayatripuspa, byunberry, 1004baekie, Guest, Taman Coklat, fvirliani (2x), devrina, GreyBee, snowy07, Chanbie Byun, Guest, AuliaPutri14, dobipuppychanbaek, rosianakawai, narsih556, Luhanssi, eenychanpeceye, oppakimochi, erry shi, edifa, 1004hoteuk, memomy, Sohwapark8894, Guest, ChanBaek98, Fione Maple, younlaycious88, SyiSehun, B, Kim213, sindocta, papall614, karnitanova47, angella, ChanHunBaek, diorama syan andrean, yeollo, ParkByun04, nengsofiah latifah, Baby Crong, Lucky8894, dhantieee, Ch channie4ever, Guest, jdcchan, HyunMaChan, parklili, daebaektaeluv, XiaoRey61 (2x), hellotus, Pcy's, Baby niz 137, dillapark28zhang, azurradeva, voodoobyun, nidaputriawalia, septianaditya1997, holieyeolie, cb potato (2x), ruixi1, ChaYoung, parkbaekk37, parkbaekyoda92, Luph ChanBaek KrisTao, baekchu, Light B, allika azallika, TiaraCY13, Bitjgurl, exofujo12, sendulce, Ls97, Aeriwang, awbaeksoo, Minnitta, Strawbaekberry, boobear, neli amelia, chanbaek69, chankybaek, selu**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?^^**


End file.
